That Voice Which Sings To Me
by Desepere Romantique
Summary: After a frightening occurrence with footsteps and a disembodied voice, Katey awakes in Paris 1870. What she would have given anything for has come true, but for how long will this dream last? [T for some violence and mild swearing] COMPLETE
1. Footsteps

A/N: I thought of this for no reason at all, and I think it's pretty good. Note, I think.

--------------------

"Oh my god, I could so see you doing something like that." Said my best friend Claire, commenting on the fan fiction we were reading. (Along the lines of 'A Pair of Ruby Slippers')

"Oh yea, except for the part where I would be in love, no, worship of Erik." I said, smiling.

Clair nodded her head in agreement. "True."

I lapsed into silence, not paying any attention to the story in front of me, and thought only of what it would be like living in Paris 1870.

"Hey, Claire, I think I'd better be getting home, Mom's gonna go commando if I'm any later." I said, looking at the clock on the computer monitor, which read 10:37 PM.

"Dang, can't you spend the night?" she said, her lower lip extended and trembling slightly in mock pout.

"Idiot," I said, laughing "I'm leaving for Houston tomorrow morning!" She sighed, before nearly yelling "ok, fine! Leave me to DIE here all alone!" in the fakest utter despair I had ever heard.

"It's called AIM!" I said as I walked out the door of her house and into the warm summer darkness.

"Bye!" She called from her screen door before turning away.

As I walked slowly home (only four streets away) my mind wandered to 'The Phantom of the Opera' and how awesome it would be to actually live it. I burst out singing "Il Muto" and laughed at how odd I sounded covering all the parts alone.

"Poor fool he makes me laugh, ha ha…" I trailed off. 'I could have sworn I heard footsteps. Huh." I shrugged and continued on with the song, sounding horribly wrong because I hadn't warmed up yet.

I stopped again. I could swear I heard footsteps. I turned around, slightly afraid of what I might see.

Nothing.

For a moment my mind drifted toward ghosts, but I nearly laughed aloud at that. But the second of amusement had passed, I was now slightly perturbed by the noise.

"if I hear it again" I said to myself, "I'm going to put my track skills to the test." And I began to sing again, but softer this time.

There it was, that footstep noise! I paused for a split second. My heart was thudding so hard it drown out all noise and my breathing came quick. I began to sprint as hard and fast as I could, trying to get away from the noise.

I wanted to scream but was too afraid to waste the oxygen I needed to run as hard as I was. But already I had a splitting cramp between my ribs, I looked behind me, but I couldn't see anything still.

I slowed, and the finally stopped. Breathing hard and massaging my ribs, I tried to catch my bearings. When I was running I didn't care what streets I turned on, I just kept running, and I immediately regretted my decision. I was completely lost.

As looked around for a street sign, I heard the same sound again.

I opened my mouth to scream, praying that one of the houses would hear me, but my vocal chords chose not to cooperate. My breathing was ragged, and I tried to make my feet move, but they were suddenly concrete slabs.

A soft yet chilling voice filled my ears and I gasped, recognizing the lyrics.

"Hear, Katey, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground!"

The voice repeated the lyrics, inserting my name instead of "Romans", and growing steadily louder until it was as if they were singing in my ears.

I shut my eyes, praying that it was all just a dream, but in the middle of my prayer, I felt an unbearable, stabbing pain in my head. I let out a sob and dropped to my knees in the middle of the street.

"Hear the steps -  
For he comes!" The voice screamed in my head.

I could feel blood on my face, and my eyes wouldn't open. 'God help me!' I gasped as I felt a kick to my abdomen.

"Past all hope  
of cries for help:  
no point in fighting." The voice shouting in my ear, and it kicked a little below my neck.

I let out a strangled cry, and succumbed to darkness and silence.

----------------

**A little darker than my other fanfics, I must admit. But It get's a whole lot lighter the next chapter. Promise! As always, please review and tell me if you like it! I live off of reviews! **


	2. Awakenings

A/N- I don't have much to say, just that: I hope you like this chapter!

--------------

I could feel aches all over me, and I didn't want to wake, afraid that I would be only be where I started before I passed out.

"Mama, will she be alright?" I heard a girl whisper in French. 'French!' I thought confusedly, wondering why the heck I could understand it.

"She will eventually recover, the poor girl." I could hear another woman say.

'Wait a second…' my groggy mind realized who the voices were. 'Meg and Madame Giry!' If my ribs didn't hurt so much when I breathed, I would have yelled in shock.

"Mama, where did you find her?" Meg asked, and I could feel her eyes leave me.

"I found her in an alleyway, and she was in a much worse state that this I can tell you." Mme Giry said, now sitting on the end of the bed I was lying on. "I'm so thankful it was I who found her instead of some common trash off the street." She said, sighing, and I knew exactly what she meant. I could have been raped if I was found by some disgusting and sick man. I silently thanked God I was found by Mme Giry when I was.

I heard footsteps from outside the room, and my heard pumped faster, but calmed down when I heard another familiar voice ask "When she gets better will she stay with us?"

"I would hope so, Christine, if where ever she came from treated her this bad." Mme Giry relied.

I slowly opened my eyes, wanting to see if this was all just my imagination, but when I could see, it was true. I was in the ballet dormitories, and was really there with Meg, Christine and Mme Giry!

Mme Giry saw my eyes open, and smiled at me.

"How are you feeling Ma'mselle?" she asked, sounding concerned.

My vocal chords felt as if they hadn't been used in a million years. "Awful, Madame." I said hoarsely. I was shocked; I was speaking French as well? I haven't studied; I only knew around 15 words!

"From the way you look I wouldn't be surprised." Christine said, speaking up from behind Meg.

"Mlle, can you tell us your name?" Meg asked, curiously.

The cogs in my mind were turning, and I franticly tried to remember my name. Katey! Katey Douglas! 'Wait... I'm supposed to be from here in France! THINK!' I thought desperately.

"Fleur Delacour" I croaked, thinking of Fleur from 'Harry Potter'.

"Meg, get Mlle Delacour some water, she can barely speak." Mme Giry said, turning to face Meg. "Yes mama…" and she dashed off to, wherever.

"You just lie there and rest. You've been through enough. And if you don't mind me prying, I'd like to know how all this happened.

I bit my lip, but only to taste a bit of dried blood, and then fresh.

"Mme," I said quietly. "May I see a mirror?" I was afraid of what I might see, but I had seen the 'real ER back in 2006. I could handle a few cuts and bruises."

Mme Giry pursed her lips, but obliged. "Christine, fetch a mirror for Mlle Delacour."

Christine hurried over to a makeup table and rummaged through the drawers to find a small mirror.

She came back over moments later with a small pocket mirror, and handed it to Mme Giry, who put it above my face.

I gasped aloud. I had more that a few cuts and bruises. My eyes were practically swollen shut, my lips were puffy from cuts, my cheeks had big black and blue marks on them and my nose looked as if it had been broken and reset. The little unmarred flesh around my eyes was red and puffy from tears.

I shut my eyes tightly to block the image out of my mind, but it came back, my horrid face that had been beaten into that state. I could now truly sympathize with Erik, who had to deal with this every day of his life, instead of just a few weeks. But on the other hand, it was only a part of his face messed up. Mine was the whole shebang.

"It will be better in a few days Mlle, I promise." Christine said comfortingly.

Meg entered the room with a pitcher of water and a cup, and set them down on the bedstead beside me before pouring me a little water. She then handed the glass to Mme Giry, who lifted my head up off the pillow and tilted the cup to my mouth.

Never had water tasted that good. My throat was immediately soothed and I could feel my vocal chords coming back to life. I gave a little sigh and sank back on my pillow, and fell into a troubled sleep.

--------

**Is it a dream? Or has Katey, or Fleur as she is now, gone mad? I suppose we shall soon see! Dun dun dun… as always, please review!**


	3. The Phone Call

N/A- Going to be a short chapter. It's nearly 2 in the morning and I'm getting a little tired. So here we go! This is from Katey's mom's point of view.

--------

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone, praying that it was Katey. It was nearly two in the morning and I was beyond a nervous wreck. Greg had insisted that she had forgotten about the trip and was sleeping over at Claire's, but after we called down to see if she was there they said that she had left nearly an hour ago.

Now they sat by the phone, not saying a word, and praying that she would walk in the door any second.

"This is Officer Daniels from the police station." Said the voice from the other end. I was relived for about a second before I became worried. She was at the police station?

"We found your daughter, Ma'am." He said. "Is she alright?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes. "well, uh…you see Ma'am…" officer Daniels began. I let out a cry.

"She's dead isn't she!" I cried, distraught.

"No ma'am, but she's in a coma." He said. "Like that's hardly any better!" I snapped, and then regretted it, it wasn't his fault she was hurt.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. But If you could come up to the Hospital, we would appreciate it. To sign papers and things. But it can wait until morning if you like." He added quickly.

"We'll be right up." I said. "Goodbye."

-------------------

**It was short, but the next mom POV will be longer. Please Review, Ya'll! **


	4. Celebration for Hannibal

A/N- Yay for time lapses! That's all I have to say. That and it's been three weeks since the mirror accident. AKA the second Chapter.

----------------

"Oh Fleur, you're coming along quite nicely! You only have one little scar on your cheek, and your eyes are hardly puffy!" Christine said, after removing the day's cold compress. I had been having a damp, cold towel draped over my face for a while every day since I woke up in Paris. After the little mirror thing, I had been careful to stay away from any, and everyone had been wary of saying anything about my face, and when Christine told me this, I was itching to see a mirror.

"I'd like to see." I said, hoping that she didn't say that just to keep my spirits up.

"Alright!" She said, and scurried off to find a mirror. She returned a moment later with a little one, and said "You'll be so surprised!" before handing it to me.

I held the mirror in front of my face and smiled. She was right. I had a tiny scar along my jaw line and my eyes were barely puffy at all. I actually looked… pretty. And a different pretty then how my appearance was before the 'accident' as everyone referred to the night I left my old life. My eyes sparkled more, and I had the look of someone who had just come off the best vacation in the world; Relaxed and carefree.

I looked… older! It was as if I had grown from a 13 year old, to a 16 year old overnight.

Christine smiled at me, she knew that my self-image had been horrible for the past three weeks, but now I was totally confident, unlike Christine herself. When the ballet and chorus girls all gossiped about the guys who they thought were hott, or as they said it, Handsome, Christine would get a glassy look in her eyes, and go silent. But when asked about it, she would laugh and say she was thinking about the upcoming opera.

I had other thoughts about her thoughts. I knew that she was thinking of the little boy who rescued her scarf from the sea. In other words, my heart throb, Raoul.

So apparently Andre and Firmin haven't taken over, and The Phantom hasn't taken her to 'the batcave' as my friends and I referred to the phantom's lair. I was longing to see them both, to see if Raoul was as gorgeous as Patrick Wilson was in the Movie, or Erik and hott as Gerard Butler. But I had no clue how I could tell.

Unless I knew when Andre and Firmin would take over. Then all I would have to do is follow Christine down to the batcave without Erik noticing I'm behind her. 'Oh yea, that'll be easy.' I said sarcastically to myself.

Meg poked her head in around the door frame to the dormitories, "Christine, Fleur! Come along, we're going to be late for practice!" she said, motioning for us to come along.

I had asked to join the ballet corps, and Mme Giry accepted me with opening arms. She assumed that I knew ballet if I was going to join. But I didn't. I played tennis for all my life practicly. I had wanted to do ballet, but I'm not too coordinated, so I played tennis.

After long and harsh training sessions from Meg, Christine, and Mme Giry I was almost as good as the others. It turns out that I do have coordination, much to my surprise.

-

"Fleur, I believe that you are good enough to be in 'Hannibal' in three days." Mme Giry said after the practice where I had been working my butt off getting the spin thing down.

I flashed a huge smile, "I can! Oh my gosh, are you serious!" I squealed. It was what I had been waiting to hear. When I heard in the practice that Hannibal was in three days I was relived. I thought it might have been a whole year away or something.

'In just three days I can see Raoul!' I thought happily as Meg suggested we go out to celebrate.

"Why not!" I said, carefree of any worries.

We made our way up to the dormitories and as we entered the other girls stopped talking immediately. I could tell they were talking about me. But it was no matter, I was going to see Raoul! And nothing could bring me down from that odd feeling of happiness.

We grabbed our cloaks, and headed out, ignoring the girls as they began to chatter again, and I could vaguely make out the words "Retirement, and handsome." I assumed they were talking about M. Lefevre retiring to Frankfurt or wherever.

There is a lovely café down past the market." Meg said as we made our way outside, and into the chilly October Air.

We chattered on about random things about the opera, about the upcoming Opera, M. Lefevre retiring, and what he would do next.

As we passed the marketplace, closed until morning's first light, I began to feel as if someone was following. I shivered slightly, remembering the night I left Claire's.

I hadn't told anyone about what happened, unable to figure out how I could make Meg, Christine and Mme Giry understand I was from the year 2006 and knew what would happen to change their lives forever in the next four months.

It was also out of fear that I remained silent. I was afraid they wouldn't like me as much if I told them I was from the future. They might think of me as a freak of some sorts and put me in an asylum.

As we approached the café I could hear the happy sound of voices and plates clinking. I was glad to be away from the empty street, which reminded me terribly of the street back home where I assumed I was found.

At that moment my mind stopped. What if I was dead?

------

**You have to admit it would be kinda freaky if you didn't knowif you were dreaming or dead. **

**Please review!**


	5. The return of the steps

A/N-Only have to say thins: Enjoy!

---------

I paused for a moment, thinking. 'Am I in Heaven? Wasn't I supposed to see God first?' Meg and Christine must have noticed I stopped, and they saw the apparent look of dread and terror on my face, for they closed in around me, and asked very concerned, "Are you alright, Fleur?"

It would have been the perfect time to say 'No, I have to tell you something…' but I didn't want to frighten them, so I smiled and said "yes, I'm fine. Let's just hurry and get to the café. I'm starving." They didn't look convinced, but they didn't ask any questions, and we entered the café and they seemed to have forgotten. But I didn't.

First I felt as if someone was watching me, and then I realize I might be dead! Oh god… poor Mom and Dad… and Claire… and everyone else! And The Tennis meet is on Saturday if the time is the same…

I had been sitting in silence for a while, but Christine and Meg chatted happily away, figuring I was looking at the menu. I could understand their assuming, since I was staring blankly at the menu.

"And what would you like Mlle?" asked the waiter man, pulling the plug o what I was thinking. I hastily looked down at the menu. I had only recently discovered that as well as speaking in French, I could also read it.

"Water please monsieur." I said, not wanting to spend much of Meg and Christine's money, seeing as I had none of my own.

"Oh Fleur, we are here to celebrate! Not to be sensible. And besides, after Hannibal we are to be paid and you can take us out for a treat." She said, smiling. "She'll have and ice cream monsieur." She said to the waiter.

I smiled back at her, and we all began talking about the upcoming Hannibal, and I longed to say to Christine that Raoul would be there, but it would be difficult to explain how I knew.

Preasently our orders came and it appeared that we had all gotten ice creams. My mind stared to wander back to the feeling of dread, for all the while I could feel eyes on me, but I shoved them aside, remembering I was in a restaurant, where a lot of people look at other people.

But even as I gossiped with the girls, I couldn't shake that feeling.

I looked down as my bowl of Ice Cream, only to find a puddle of vanilla in the bowl. When I commented on this to Meg and Christine they looked down and laughed, we had talked so much we hardly touched our cream.

I dipped my spoon down, and sipped it carefully. "It's a soup now I suppose." Christine said, and we all giggled, and sipped our ice cream like it was a real soup.

Meg looked at the bog clock on the wall and gasped. "We shall have to hurry home! We need to wake early for practice tomorrow!" we gathered our things and paid the Madre de at the front and left.

The streets were nearly empty, with only a few beggars in their alley ways, trying to stay warm in the cold night.

I shivered as I saw their eyes follow us, and wondered if there were any sick men among them. I pulled my cloak closer to my body, as if to create a barrier between my body and the night.

I looked to Meg and Christine, who appeared to be thinking the same things as me. We all had a sort of silent agreement to get back to the Opera house as quick as we could. But as we walked faster, I could hear footsteps.

I thought it was simply Meg and Christine, but the steps were much too heavy for their light patter. I wondered if they could hear it too, but they showed no emotion.

I tried to ignore it, hoping that it was just some drunken hobo walking around, but the sound was coming from right behind us.

I glanced behind us, hoping Christine and Meg wouldn't see me looking so wary, but they didn't notice. They only stared straight ahead, not speaking. But when I looked around, I didn't see a soul. I figured my imagination must have been working overtime in the darkness, but I was still frightened. I prayed it was simply just that, my imagination. But the big man upstairs must not have heard me, because I heard, very softy the same deadly tune from Hannibal:

"Hear, Katey, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground!

Hear the steps -  
For he comes!"

It was repeated, growing louder and louder and I dared not say anything to Christine or Meg, who appeared to be sleepwalking.

I hurried to catch up with them, for they were walking so fast it could have been considered a slow jog, but I paid no heed to their speed change, for I was glad to get to the opera house sooner.

I wanted to run, but was afraid to startle Meg and Christine, so I remained power walking with them, mentally singing "All I ask of you", trying to drown out the taunting Hannibal lyrics, but with no prevail.

I was breathing in gasps, and was trembling from head to toe. I was shaking so bad that I couldn't walk, I simply fell over and curled and uncurled in the fetal position. I didn't notice anything else, and the only thing I heard, felt, and saw were the lyrics.

The café seemed to be miles away, and the previous laughter seemed like it happened years ago. I was lost in the lyrics, and could feel my mental being deteriorate as my mind slowly ebbed into a state of unknowing and unfeeling.

'If I wasn't dead before, this must surely be it…' I gasped, not realizing I said it aloud.

---------

**Is Katey going to die? Truly? **

**Review and I'll update!**

**Muahaha**


	6. Hospital

A/N-Just as I promised, if you reviewed I would update, so here I am! It's not much longer than the past Mom POV, but whatever. Also, sorry for the medical name mess ups. Seeing as I'm not a nurse I don't know the names of all the stuff they have, so just go along with me

----------

Greg and I arrived at the hospital in record time, and Officer Daniels was there waiting for us.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Douglas?" He asked.

"Yes we are. Now may we please see Katey?" Greg asked his voice surprisingly calm.

"Yes, follow me." And he led us into the Urgent Care wing of the hospital. The hallways were silent, with the occasional Nurse talking, and the steady beep of the heart monitor.

"She's right in here." The officer said, stopping at an open door. I was partly afraid to go in, afraid of the state my baby would be in, but I had to see her. No matter what state she was in, she would recover. Right?

We walked in, greeted by the sound of a few machines monitoring her heart beat, and what not. My hand shot to my mouth as I saw what state she was in.

Her face was completely black and blue, and her nose appeared to have been broken. The little flesh that was left un-marred around her eyes was red and swollen, as if she had been crying.

She still had on her regular clothes, but they were stained with blood and dirt. Her arms and legs were also spotted with black and blue, and I would bet that her wrist was broken.

I removed my hand from my mouth, and instead clasped it around my cross necklace.

'What cruel bastard would do this?' my mind screamed. I let out a strangled sob and buried my head in Greg's chest, willing all of this to never have happened.

Greg said nothing, but stroked my hair, unable to take his eyes from Katey.

----

**Just so you know this is before the last chapter. I forgot to post this. **

**Please Review!**


	7. Facial Expresions

A/N-Another chappie from mom's POV, but whatever. I have to catch up with what's going on with Fleur. Lol.

--------

It was three weeks after we went into the hospital room, and every time we saw her (Greg and I alternated, so we both saw her every other day, and on weekends we went together.) she was looking more and more like her normal self. And she always had the strangest look on her face, as if she was completely content, and happy.

This morning was no different, I came to the desk, said hello to the nurse on duty (they had all learned my name by that time) and went in to see Katey and get a report on how she was doing. But when I came in to see her, she looked older, and even prettier than before. She looked just like a 16 year old. But she looked almost exhausted, and I was completely bewildered on why.

"Mary, could you come have a look at Katey?" I asked as I hurried back to the reception desk.

"What's wrong Mrs. Douglas?" She asked, getting up out of the chair behind the desk.

"Nothings Wrong, it's just, she doesn't look quite how people in a coma should look…" I said, unable to put into words how she looked.

Mary and I returned to the room, where she looked at Katey. "Oh, Mrs. Douglas, it's nothing to worry about. For some strange reason she gets this look on her face every day at this time." She smiled at me, and then left the room.

I looked puzzled at her face. She looked exactly as you did when you came home from a track meet or a Tennis match.

At this point the doctor came in and said, "It's odd, but sometimes when people are in a coma, it's like they're in a realistic dream." He smiled and took her blood pressure and checked her heart rate and everything else.

I stayed by her side for a while, just watching her face. And slowly, the look of exhaustion left her face. But suddenly a look of fright came to her face. I looked for the doctor, but he was in surgery, so I remained by her side, until I saw her facial expression calm down.

She looked completely peaceful, and I was relived. I sat back in my chair, and watched her heart beat go… but the more I watched it, the faster it seemed to be beeping. I looked over at Katey's face, and I saw her looking even more scared than before. I held her unbroken arm tightly, but I could still hear the think beeping faster, and I yelled for a nurse.

Stacey ran in, just as Katey started to shake uncontrollably. "Oh my god, is she having a seizure?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"Yes!" Stacey said, before running out the door to call for the doctor.

-------

**It was much longer than my other Mom POV's, and it would have been longer if I knew more about seizures. **

**Please review!**


	8. A different Perspective

A/N- ok, now that we're up to speed, we're back at Katey's point of view. This takes place in her unconscious mind.

------

It was so incredibly dark that it seemed to have been forcing my eyes into my head. I couldn't tell weather my eyes were open or closed, and I had no way of knowing. And the only thing worse than the darkness was the silence. It made my ears ring, and it messed up my mind.

I tried to speak, and break the horrible silence, but I couldn't get my voice to come. Either that or I had suddenly gone deaf and blind. I thought this as a possibility, and reached my arms out in front of me, and twirled in a circle, trying to grab onto something to know that I wasn't in some screwed up parallel dimension, but as I couldn't touch anything, I furrowed my brow.

'Where the Hell am I?' I thought, trying to make my vocal chords move.

I wandered around in the darkness for a while, trying to amuse myself by practicing the steps to Hannibal's ballet. It was particularly hard, considering she couldn't see what she was doing.

After a while, I began to realize how stupid I must have looked, stumbling around blindly, and I squatted down, feeling for the ground. As I leaned down, I could feel nothing below my feet. I gasped, or at least tried to.

Just to see, I fell backwards, wondering if I would hit something.

I didn't hit ground, but instead fell as if I stepped off a cliff.

'Oh, this is just lovely now isn't it?' I silently asked myself, as I tried to settle my stomach down. It was suddenly hit with the weird butterfly feeling I always got when I was on rollercoaster's or was nervous.

---

**Awfully short, I know this. That's why I'm going to write another short chapter, this time from Mme Giry, Meg, and Christine's POV. Enjoy!**

**---**

_Christine's POV_

Meg, Fleur and I were walking back from the café, hurrying because it was so late. I admit, Fleur had seemed to have been hiding something from us all for the past three weeks, but it was no matter. Some people had unforgivable pasts behind them, pasts that they want to forget, so I didn't pry for answers.

But now, oh now I wish I knew what she was hiding! She seemed to want to get back home as soon as possible, and I knew that she was uncomfortable.

I didn't speak, wondering about her unusual behavior, and Meg didn't make any attempts to try to speak. We just hurried along, increasing our pace ever so slightly.

Beside me I could feel Fleur draw her cloak tighter, and I wondered if she was cold. I quickened my pace slightly. If you kept moving you would stay warmer.

But next to me I could feel Fleur's body rigid, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw her glance behind us.

She turned ever couple of seconds, and I knew she thought someone was following us.

I looked over to Meg to see if she noticed, but she seemed to be in a completely other world.

I heard a little squeak, and my first thought was that it was Fleur, but I dismissed that thought, it was a little squeak, like ones mice make.

I looked down to my feet to look for any possible suspects, but it was far too dark to see any little white creatures. I hard a strangles gasping sound and I tried to figure out what it was.

I looked back at Fleur and I gasped, her eyes were open wide, and she was gasping in air like a fish.

"Meg!" I yelled, although she was already aware of Fleur. She looked at me with frightened, wide eyes which I suspected mirrored my own.

"What is wrong with her?" she whispered in a small, quivering voice. She was clearly afraid.

"I don't know!" I cried as Fleur fell to the ground and starting twitching uncontrollably.

"Go run for help! Ask anyone you meet, as long as you can trust them! Now go! GO!" I yelled at Meg, trying to hold onto Fleur.

"If I wasn't dead before, this must surely be it…" I heard Fleur gasp. She gave a great big shudder, and lay silent.

----

**Omg, even I'M at the edge of my seat!**

**Review and I'll update!**


	9. Pulse

Even though you didn't review, I'm eager to type this sucker up! Beginning where we left off then…

-----

_Meg's POV-_

I ran down the street, searching for any sign of life along the way, but I saw no flicker of candle in the windows, or any carriages roaming the streets.

I was getting desperate, it felt as if I had been running for a half an hour when at last I turned the corner and saw the Opera Populare.

I ran harder and made my way passed the crowds of people back stage. I got more than a few strange looks when I un-caringly shoved people out of my way to try and find mama, she would know exactly what to do…

I passed a dozen rooms, looking past each door frame with out even slowing down for a second, and when I finally passed the room with mama in it I started to keep running, but I made a sharp turn, and raced into the room where I collapsed at mama's feet.

"Meg! Why are you breathing so hard! What has happened? Where are Christine and Fleur?" She demanded, tilting my face up to hers, and staring me down.

"Fleur…hurt…Christine…with her… Down… by market…" I wheezed in between deep gulps of air.

Mama wasted no time, and she rushed out of the room, beckoning me to follow.

-

_Christine's POV-_

As I watched Meg run off my heart beat began to pulsate faster, and I could feel it shake my whole chest. I was so afraid, sitting there in the middle of the street, but I dared not move to the side walk in case a passing drunk man. We had better chance of discovery in the road.

"Oh Meg, please hurry!" I whispered, trying to feel for a pulse on Fleur. My fingered trembled as I felt around for the hopefully throbbing vein, but either I couldn't find it, or my fears were realized.

Fleur was dead.

-

**Short Chappie. Trying to update before servers stop…**


	10. Reoccurring Pain

**Alright, Last chapter was short, I know, but this one's going to be good b/c I'm in a good mood! My 2 disk Phantom of the Opera comes in tomorrow! **

**---------**

_Meg's POV-_

Maman and I ran down the street, me leading, because I could still remember where Christine and Fleur were. I just hoped that we weren't too late…

_Christine's POV-_

I waited a few seconds, and then tried again, my trembling fingers tracing her neck, trying to find the vein that would be hopefully pulsating.

My eyes fogged up, and my fingers flew to my mouth, trying to hold back sobs. I had known Fleur for only a few weeks, but she already felt like a sister between Meg and I.

I let her head go limp and fall into my lap as I realized I was holding onto a live corpse. I gave an involuntary shiver. The dead were supposed to be old and wrinkled, not so young and full of life. My father was a prime example… My throat tightened and I could feel hot and salty tears running streams down my cheeks.

I prayed that she was alright, that it was just my inexperience with trying to find pulses that I could tell if she was alive or fainted.

I grabbed her hands to feel if they still had blood in them, but they were cold as ice. I tried to think of another way, and I remembered how they looked to find if Macbeth was still alive by holding a looking glass over his mouth to see if there was any perspiration, but I had no mirror with me.

I tried slapping her cheeks, but I felt so horrid slapping my friend that after I had barely done one I stopped, and looked all around me for the sound of footsteps.

I waited for a moment, my ear cocked toward where I had seen Meg race off to, and after a few seconds, I could hear steady footsteps.

I let out a sigh of relief, someone was coming.

"Hello?" I called out to the person coming. "Hello!" I repeated, trying to attract their attention, but it was hard to tell which direction to call when you cannot see the person and the steps echo so that you can't tell which direction they are coming from.

"Hear, Christine, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground! 

Hear the steps -  
For he comes!"

I thought I heard in the distance, but I simply figured it was my imagination. My mind was crammed with thoughts whirling around, and it was easy to imagine things when you're distressed.

"Hear, Christine, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground! 

Hear the steps -  
For he comes!"

I heard it again, and slightly louder…

"Hear, Christine, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground! 

Hear the steps -  
For he comes!"

It was even louder now, and I knew I wasn't imagining things. I clutched Fleur closer, and called out in a shaking voice, "Who's there!", but was greeted again by the same verse, even louder.

I closed my eyes tightly, as if it would help block out the sounds, but it seemed to only make it worse. The verse was repeated over and over, growing louder and louder until the voice sounded like it was right in my ears.

I removed my grip from Fleur, and covered my ears. But I knew at once it was a mistake.

I felt her weight lifted off of me and I took my hands from my ears, reaching out to grasp her body, but was met with air. I tried to stand up, but was shoved roughly back on the ground by some unseen force.

I tried to scream, but my voice seemed to be muted. I could feel the quiver of my vocal chords, but there was silence all around me except for the voice.

I was so scared I was trembling all over, and I tried to shield myself from the voice, but was hit again with such a force I was knocked back against the hard stones in the street.

I tried to gasp in pain, but I made no noise at all. Again the voice hit me, and I could feel a stream of blood coming from a cut on my head.

I swung my arms out, trying to hit the thing that took fleur away, but I couldn't see anything. Darkness was pressing down against my eyes, forcing them back into my head.

I felt a kick to my stomach, and I cried out "God, Please save me!" and the voice changed his taunting lyrics to

"Past all hope  
of cries for help:  
no point in fighting"

And with one final blow I slumped to the ground, unconscious.

-----

**Dun dun dun… What's going to happen to Christine lying there in the middle of the street? And What about "Fleur"? Why the heck did the Voice take her?**

**Review and I'll update!**

**BWAHAHA!**


	11. Awaken Again

**I'm updating! Obviously. Enjoy!**

**------**

_Katey's POV-_

My head felt as if it had a load of bricks dropped on it, and I could feel cold cobblestone underneath me. I slowly opened my eyes… I was back in Paris! I sat up, and noticed I was sprawled against a brick wall, which would explain the throbbing in my head…

I heard a small squeal of pain coming from a little ways behind the way I was looking, and turned quickly. I gasped as I saw Christine Lying in the street trying to protect herself from a dark figure who was softly singing

"Hear, Christine, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground! 

Hear the steps -  
for He comes!"

I watched in shock and terror as I saw the figure kick her in the stomach and I heard her call out in a trembling voice, "God, please save me!"

I could tell the figure was amused and he changed his song to

"Past all hope  
of cries for help:  
no point in fighting"

And then he reached down and hit her with such a force I had never seen. I saw her body limped, and the voice cackled with laughter.

My eyes narrowed in rage as I saw him strike her again, and I realized that he was doing exactly what he did to me. I don't know why it took me so long to realize, but i knew exactly what I had to do now.

-----

**Really short, but I have to go tot the doctors. I'll update when I get home!**


	12. WHAT NOW FOOL!

**I'm sorry for leaving ya'll off with a big old cliff hanger, but I had to leave to go to the dr. guy. He was all, you have to keep your foot elevated above the level off your heart, and I started laughing and was like, Ok, as long as don't need to worry about keeping my hand at the level of my eye. **

**Yea, no one really got it… Anyhow…**

**-----**

_Katey's POV-_

I took a second, figuring out how I was going to do this, but after I saw the figure hit Christine again I thought 'what the hell…' and took off running toward him.

I let out a banshee like cry, and tackled the figure in a way so like my older brother on the Varsity team that I was surprised. The only bad part was that he was standing over Christine, so we landed on top of her.

The way we were stacked on top of each other must have looked very "wrong" if you know what I mean, and I leapt up, and pulled the man off of Christine.

I couldn't see his face, but it was no matter to me. I pointed down at him and yelled, "What now fool! WHAT NOW!" In a very 2006 American way, but I didn't care if anyone could hear me. The only thing that mattered to me was that he be in the same state I was, that Christine would have been in.

But as I extended my foot out to kick him, he reached out and grabbed my leg, pulling me down to the ground.

I hit the cobblestone rather hard, but I paid no matter to it, it was just a little bruise.

He was trying to drag himself up, but I pulled him back down and elbowed him in the face.

I hit him where his nose would have been, but there was none. No sound of crunching bones that would have come if it had been a regular human.

Then man grabbed my arms and forced them down by my sides. He was now half standing, half sitting on me, and I was powerless to overthrow him by use of arms. I jerked my knee up to where the seam of his pant legs met, which would have caused a man to shriek in pain a couple of octaves above his normal tone, but the man showed no notice that I had hurt him.

He re positioned himself to sit on my legs, and now I was completely powerless.

'Shit, shit, shit…' I thought, completely loosing it. I was trying as best I could to thrash my way out of his grasp, but the more I struggled the tighter his grip became.

I would get no where by struggling, and I was getting exhausted anyway. Then, a new idea came into my head.

I became limp, and acted as if I had fainted.

With my eyes shut, I couldn't see what was going on, but I suppose the man eventually thought I was down for the count and I felt his weight lifted off of my legs. I could hear his footsteps walk away from me, and I opened my eyes just in time to see him do a little cape flip, and he had disappeared into the night.

-

_Meg's POV-_

Finally we neared the market place. I was to the point of exhaustion, and felt like just falling down and resting until I caught my breath, but Fleur and Christine needed me.

We turned the corner, and their figures came into sight. I could see Christine propping Fleur up in her lap, trying to get her to return to consciousness… but wait… there was a _blonde_ head sitting up, with a brunette in her lap.

I ran even faster, and when I got close enough, I asked to Fleur "Fleur! What happened to Christine! And you…You're alright!"

Fleur smiled, but said "I'll answer questions later, for now we need to worry about Christine."

Meg looked down at Christine, noticing for the first time her face had a stream of blood trailing from above her hairline, and was bruised.

I opened my mouth, but paid heed to Fleur by not asking questions.

Maman arrived only a few moments behind, and looked from Fleur to Christine, then to me, but said nothing.

"Come on, we need to lift her up and carry her back home…" and she bent over to grab Christine's legs as Fleur lifted up her shoulders.

I walked alongside, with my arm underneath her torso, keeping her steady and we walked slowly back to the opera house like that.

**-----**

**I would like to say that I realize Christine's hair is blonde. But, I didn't really want them to have the same hair colour, or have it vice versa, which would have been too confusing. **

**Also, I know that the 'voice' sounds like the original phantom, but it isn't him, just to clear things up about why the phantom would want to harm Christine when he is obsessed with her. **

**Please review!**


	13. Motherly Love

**So sorry about the wait, I totally lost my muse, but after a tug at the heart strings, I'm prepared to write again.**

**-----**

_Katey's POV-_

Meg and Mme Giry had waited until Christine was resting soundly in her bed back at the ballet dormitories before rounding on me.

They both started talking at the same time, and firing off random questions.

I held up a hand, and they stopped talking immediately.

"Please, Madme Giry, Meg, please let me rest a while; I am still shaken up from tonight's affairs. Let me to recover, and I will tell you what happened." I said, my voice sounding a little shaky.

Mme Giry pursed her lips, wanting to know the truth this moment, but she stood up, gave a last look at Christine, said to me "Tell me when you feel ready." and left, leaving Meg and I alone.

Meg got up, mumbled something about wanting to get some water, and left me alone with Christine, who was still in 'slumber'.

I got up from my perch on the end of Christine's bed and crossed to my own.

I drew my legs up to my chin and buried my face in my knee's and let my tear duct's flow freely.

Twice now I had been found by this man, this, this thing, and twice have been hurt. I suddenly wished I was home, that none of this had happened. I wanted the comfort of my own room, my own bed, and my own mom and dad.

"I don't care about if I see Raoul… I want to go home!" I sobbed, crying harder than ever.

Tears burst afresh from my eyes, and I knew I must have looked a mess, but I didn't care. I was sick of living here. For what I would have given anything to escape from, I would give anything to go back to; the year 2006.

"Fleur?" I heard a soft voice say from the bed beside me.

I quickly wiped my eyes, and looked over to see Christine looking at me with eyes full of sympathy, sadness, pain, and what seemed to be a little fear.

-

_Meg's POV-_

I quickly left the room to follow Maman; I knew that Fleur needed to be alone. I could tell something had happened, and she needed quiet to sort things out.

"Maman?" I said as I entered mother's room.

"Yes Meg?" She asked, looking up from a picture on her dresser, which I believed to be Papa's.

"Maman, I am worried for Fleur. She seems very troubled." I said, hugging my mother.

"Don't worry for her, child. I think she just needs some time alone to sort some things out. She must have had a rough night." She said, petting my hair.

It had been a long time since we had hugged like this, and I didn't want to let go of Maman. I wrinkled my brows.

"Do you think she has a Maman or Papa?" I asked, wondering if anyone had ever held her like this.

Mother broke the embrace and held me at an arms length.

"Meg that is none of our business. Why do you ask anyhow?" Maman said, looking at me with a gleam of suspicion in her eyes.

"I was wondering if anyone had held her like we were. She seems so lonely, she never gets anything from post days and she never speaks of family." I said, a little cautiously, afraid of the answer.

Maman's eyes softened. "You're a sharp girl, Meg, and I'm sad to say you are probably right."

She put her arms around me, and I stood in shock. Maman was a kind woman, but I had never seen her so caring with a girl, besides Christine.

--

_Katey's POV-_

"Fleur," Christine said again, stuttering to find words.

"You heard it." I said simply, cursing my idiocy for saying it aloud when anyone could have heard me.

"Raoul." She said, her brows furrowing, almost as if she wanted to shake the answers out of me. "Raoul De Changy." She said, she voice scarily steady.

"Yes…" I squeaked, afraid that I had past an invisible anger barrier for Christine.

"You… know him." She said, more as a demand that I tell her, instead of a question.

I hesitated, unsure how to answer. "I've heard …quite a bit about him, and I… wanted to… see him…" I said, struggling to find words.

"So you…" Christine said, dreading to say the last words.

"No. I've never seen him," I said, finishing the sentence of 'I've never seen him in person'.

She let out a sigh of relief and lay back down on her pillow. I watched her as she closed her eyes, and had the look of utter contentment on her face. She must have been thinking of the days she spent with Raoul at the sea.

I lay back as well and closed my eyes, watching in my minds eye the 2004 Phantom of the Opera, and when I saw Raoul I wanted so badly to see him, so know that he was real, to touch and to hug.

I opened my eyes and pushed away that thought. 'I'm not going to become one of those horribly stupid Mary Sue's that leaves Christine with Erik. As much as I love him, she belongs with Raoul.

My eyes began to tear up again. I was in my private Heaven, but it was slowly becoming like my old life, to see but not to touch and to experience.

'If I can't have Raoul, then _WHY_ do I stay in this place!' I thought, making sure I didn't scream it at the top of my lungs like I wanted.

"'Am I in heaven or in hell?'" I sang softly, quoting Javert from Les Miserables.

---

**I hope you liked the extra length! I figured it would make up for me not writing in so long. (1,000 words people.)**

**As always, please review!**


	14. Vogue Horiscopes

**Ok, I apologize for the last line of my last chapter. Although no one caught it, when I was listening to Les Mis, I was listening to Javert's suicide, and I was like, "Oh snaps!" because he says "speaking of Jean Val Jean is he from heaven or from Hell?" so yea, sorry about that. **

**---**

_Christine's POV- _

As I awoke from my sleep, I felt a splitting headache pounding my head, and I resisted from moaning, afraid for a moment I was somewhere… questionable.

"I don't care about if I see Raoul…. I want to go home!" I heard from somewhere next to me.

I shot my groggy eyes open, and I found myself looking at the ceiling of the ballet dormitories, but I wasn't comforted at finding myself back home, I wanted to find who spoke, no, sobbed Raoul's name.

I rolled over to the direction of the noise. Fleur was curled up on her bed, her eyes hidden in the folds of her now wet dress.

"Fleur?" I gasped, hardly more than a whisper. 'How does she know of a Raoul, unless a different one, but it could be Raoul, my old Raoul?' I thought, bringing back memories of my childhood.

Fleur snapped her head up off of her knees and quickly wiped her red, puffy eyes.

"Fleur," I said, trying to explain what all was dashing through my head.

"You heard it." She said, looking as if she told a gypsy where her riches were.

"Raoul." I said, trying to clarify what Raoul she meant. "Raoul De Changy."

"Yes…" She said, hardly more that a squeak. From the look on her face when I had let the last syllable of Raoul's name come from my tongue, I knew what she was going to say.

"You know him." I said, a little harsher than it was meant to be.

She hesitated before saying haltingly, "I've heard…quite a bit about him… and i… wanted to… see him..."

The uncalled for anger and desire to know if she knew Raoul was released, and I closed my eyes before dropping my head back onto my pillow.

All the days spent with Raoul came back to mind, and I saw from a little girl's view the sea house, and play dates with him, and I slowly fell back asleep, dreaming of Raoul.

-

_Katey's POV- _

I calmed down after a bit, and I now turned my thoughts away from my miseries, and instead tried to answer the question of who that mysterious man was.

The only person that I could think of that could move so stealthy and agile was either Batman, or Erik.

'I'm thinking out of the two, it was most likely Erik.' I silently chuckled, laughing at the hilarity of batman in 19th century Paris.

-

Still Katey's POV

I had fallen asleep after hours of tossing and turning, haunted by thoughts of who that person was. It was early in the morning, and even though I had just awoken, I knew it was the day I would see Raoul.

Dawn was only a new idea to the crisp fall air, but I was already awake, and I thought it pointless to pretend to sleep any longer, so I leapt out of bed, and started on my morning routine.

After the sun had risen only a little over the horizon the girls in the dormitory started to awaken with the light of the new sun.

"Fleur, you're up early…" Meg said traces of sleep in her vocals.

"I know. I'm exited about tonight!" I said, laughing, for some random unexplained reason thinking of something of something Clair said about Christine. "If Christine had read her horoscope in Vogue, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" She yelled at the screen at the second chapel part. The only thing Clair loved more than Raoul and Phantom of the Opera was Vogue.

"Hannibal's tonight!" I said, a little loud as I did a perfect pirouette.

"A little eager are we?" laughed Christine, who hopefully forgot what happened last night.

"A little?" Meg exclaimed, tossing a pillow at me.

"Just a tiny bit!" I exclaimed, imagining Raoul giving his "I'm the awesome new patron" speech.

I looked out the window to see the sun rise, a ball or fiery red. I knew that today was going to be a good day.

**---**

**Aren't those the famous last words though? That and "I'm not going to get hurt" and then you wind up with a concussion. **

**Review please!**


	15. Enter of Raoul

**I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry, and actually, I wouldn't have updated again today except for the fact that I got sick of hearing my brother singing along to my precious Phantom CD's and making a general mockery of Erik's awesome voice, and making La Carlotta sound even worse than ever thought imaginable. **

**----**

_Katey's POV-_

The ballet corps were stretching and practicing a few steps before we came onstage for the ballet.

Meg, Christine and I were jabbering like magpies, not giving a rip that Carlotta was trying to sing her part despite Mme Giry's repeated hushing.

"That's a mockery of good music, her voice is." Said one of the girls, commenting on a particular high note.

We all laughed, but only to be shushed by Mme Giry again.

"I don't know why M Lefevre insists on keeping that wretch of a woman. She sings, but it's bad enough to make your ears ring." Meg said, rubbing her ears.

I giggled, I had been bubbly all morning long and the early afternoon, AKA now, and I was nervous about seeing Raoul, even though that was completely stupid, seeing as he doesn't hang around for long.

"Fleur, you have been so, so happy and frothy all day! Do tell why?" Christine said, smiling at my eagerness. Though I had told them that morning in the dorm that it was because I was eager for the showing, I could tell she knew I knew something she didn't.

"Same reason as before!" I said, twirling about them.

Suddenly the Chorus walked onstage, singing their part, reliving our ears of Carlotta's screeching. We smiled at the relief, and I waited for Piangi's part, when he is interrupted by M Reyer, then he's interrupted by M Lefevre, and so on.

"Sad to return to find the land we love, Threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp…" He sang just as he had in the movie.

He took a breath to continue, but the tapping of M Reyer's baton stopped him.

"Er, Gentlemen, gentlemen, uh…" m Reyer stuttered, trying to call attention to Piangi, but before he could continue M Lefevre interrupted him.

"Rehearsals are underway for a new production of Chalumeau's Hannibal." He said, walking onstage with M Andre and M Firmin.

M Reyer gave a great sigh. "M Lefevre, I am rehearsing!" he said desperately.

"M Reyer, Mme Giry…" M Lefevre said, holding his hands up in defense. "…Ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention, thank you." He said. I looked up to see Mme Giry raise her head from where she was stretching out on the bar. I tensed, knowing that imminently He would be here.

"As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my immanent retirement," Carlotta stopped fanning herself and now paid more attention to what was going on.

"I can now tell you that these are all true," he was interrupted by Carlotta's triumphant Ah ha! To Piangi, who nodded in acknowledgement. "And, uh, it is my pleasure to introduce to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populare; M Richard Firmin, and M Gilles Andre." Firmin merely nodded, while Andre smiled happily and waved to them all.

I clapped along with everyone else, seeing as it was polite and all, and M Lefevre continued on. "I'm sure you have heard of their recent fortunes amongst the, junk, business…" He said, slightly lowering his volume when he said 'junk'.

"Scrap metal, actually." Cut in Andre, glancing over to Firmin.

"They must be rich." I heard a girl whisper close to us. I shook my head. Kanye West's song 'Gold Digger' came to mind, and I smiled ever so slightly. My stomach gave a twist when Firmin said "And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron: The Vicomte De Chagny."

Everyone clapped again, all except for Meg, Christine and I. Christine got a dreamy look on her face and she said to us, "It's Raoul." And Meg turned her head from where she was looking at Him. She took another look back at him, and then turned back to Christine as she Christine said, "Before my father died, at the house by the sea… I guess you could say we were Childhood sweet hearts. He used to call me Little Lotte." She said, looking over Meg's shoulder at him. Meg looked back yet again. "Oh Christine, He's so handsome!" I silently agreed.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the Word Renown Opera Populare." I giggled quietly, he even sounded like Patrick Wilson.

Andre alone clapped for his speech, and Carlotta approached him with her arm out, looking as though she was going to attack him.

"Vicomte, Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading Soprano for five seasons."

Carlotta curtsied slightly, and her waiting ladies and hairdresser shouted "Brava! Brava!" while clapping. I raised an eyebrow. Was it not obvious how they sounded ever so slightly sarcastic?

Piangi gave the gayest cough ever, and the men all turned to face him.

"Signor Ubaldo Piangi." M Lefevre said, and the clapped again.

"An honor, Signor. I believe I am keeping you from your rehearsal; I will be here this evening to share your great triumph." How right you are… I thought, looking over at Christine, whose face was hopeful. "My apologies M." Raoul said to M Reyer.

"Thank you, Monsieur le Vicomte," M Reyer said as Raoul turned to exit. "Once more if you please, Signor?" I laughed at Carlotta's vainness as she said, "He love me, he love me, he love me, love me, love me,"

When Raoul had passed us, my arm tingled as his coat lightly brushed up against it.

I smiled gleefully over at Christine with a slightly hot face, but my smile faltered a little when I saw her down trodden look.

"He wouldn't recognize me…" Christine said sadly.

"He didn't see you." Meg and I said at the same time.

The Orchestra began playing the opening bars to our ballet, and we readied ourselves to dance, and I knew that dancing would help Christine feel better, if only a little.

But me? My heart was still throbbing in my chest from seeing Raoul, and having him close enough to touch. I smiled, and leapt into the dance, completely distracted.

---

**Yay! A longish chapter! I know I repeated the same phrase of "she/he was making a mockery of the music" but it seemed to fit. **

**I know that this chapter wasn't very imaginative and that I used the same dialogue as in the movie, but it's hard, seeing as I'm going on by the movie. **

**Please review!**


	16. Flutter of a Beeping Heart

**Finally, after got fixed, I can write! This here's a mom chapter, so it's not going to be too long.**

**----**

It had been a long few days, what with Katey recovering from her seizure and all. I was just glad to see that she had returned to normal, whatever normal was.

I glanced down at my watch and saw the bright greenish numbers glaring back at me reading nine thirty-two. 'Shoot, Greg's going to be worried about me…' I thought, and I unclasped my hand from around Katey's, and stiffly got out of the blue hospital chair.

I sighed, and leaned over to grab my purse from underneath the chair, but was stopped to hear the mechanical beep-beep of the pulse thing start to pulse a little quicker. I immediately straightened up and looked at Katey's face, which looked distant and dreamy.

'She looks like she does when she looks at that Vicomte or whoever in Pirate of the Opera or whatever it was called.' I thought, recalling the movie she loved.

I sighed and reached back for my purse, remembering to mention the heart rate to the nurse.

'I swear, she's the most active coma victim.' I said to myself as I left the room, headed for the nursing station.

Behind me I could still hear the heart beats continue to flutter and I felt guilty about leaving her.

But what I didn't know was that if I had turned around to give her one last goodbye, I would have seen her crack a huge grin, almost as though she was in the presence of the man she loved.

---

**Alright, before you start leaving me hate notes about the mom being an ignorant idiot who should be shot, hear this… I did it simply for comic relief, so please don't not review because of this! **

**Please Review!**


	17. I 'ate my 'at!

**Alright, after my last short chapter which I wrote only as a filler and because that was the only thing I could think of in my momentary brain freeze I give you… the next chapter!**

**---**

We all practically threw ourselves into the dance, trying to show off for the new owners, to prove that we are awesome or something along those lines, but I couldn't get my mind off of Raoul.

I slipped up a couple times, but Mme Giry was too busy with M Andre and M Firmin to take notice I was screwing up. I glanced over at Christine who was now beside me, and flashed a quick grin, but she seemed not to notice. She never let anything interfere with her dancing.

The chorus and starts took the stage again, this time joined by a giant elephant that Piangi was supposed to climb atop and sing the final lines, but he couldn't get up.

The girls nearest the owners were spinning a little faster and kicking a little higher than was necessary, but enough to attract the attention of the two men, and to make Carlotta mad.

"All day! All they want is the dancing!" She yelled, turning away from the new owners. M Lefevre started talking to Andre and Firmin, but was interrupted by Carlotta.

I could only hear part of what she was saying, having finished the opposite side of the sage, but what I did hear was "…I, will not be singing!"

Christine, Meg, and I, as well as the other dancers and chorus members sighed, but a few waved her off, apparently thankful to have been rid of her.

"Get my doggy, bring my doggy bye-bye!" she called to her maids as she rushed past us. I tried to suppress a giggle as I tried not to mouth the words.

Andre and Firmin were praising her as they followed her, and she turned around, still angry, but agreed with them.

Suddenly Andre said, turning to M Reyer, "Monsieur Reyer isn't there a marvelous aria for Elisa in act 3 of tonight's Hannibal?" Reyer tried to stutter out an answer but Carlotta spoke over him. "Yes, Yes Yes, Ma No! Because I have not-a my costume for act 3 because, somebody not finish it-a! And, I 'ate my 'at!"

At this slur of speech I could not suppress a giggle, and covered my mouth, glancing to where Christine, Meg, and Mme Giry were standing. Either they had not heard or they didn't take notice.

"Signora, I wonder, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition?" M Firmin said smartly.

Carlotta pretended to sob for another moment, before she smiled.

"If-a my managers command-a. Monsieur Reyer?" "If my diva commands." He said with a hint of irritancy. "Yes, I do! Everybody very quiet!" she yelled to the stage people who were whispering wishes of earplugs.

She rushed to toward the front of the stage, still hushing at people before she grabbed her throat spray and got some in her mouth. I couldn't help but thinking of the fateful 'Il Muto' scene.

"Signora." M Reyer said, getting himself ready at his podium. "Maestro." Carlotta said before flashing a smile at Andre and Firmin, as if that whole tantrum never happened. She adjusted her hair and dress, before taking a deep breath to assault our ears.

"Think of me…. Think of me fondly when we've said go-o-o-od- bye…. Remember me; once in a while please promise me yo-o-ou'll try! When you find that once again you long to take your heart back-" I glanced above her, searching for Erik, who knew would be sure to drop the scenery on the woman. "And be free…" but Carlotta was interrupted by the squeaking of the scenery pulleys as they fell straight down onto her.

Meg let out a little scream and pulled Christine and I back into the other dancers.

"Oh my God! Signora!" M Reyer yelled as she fell on the floor. "I hate you!" Carlotta screamed, beating the floor with her hands.

I looked back up at the catwalks, trying to catch a glimpse of Erik, and Meg followed my gaze. "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera." Meg said, looking frightened to Christine and I. Mme Giry scrutinized her daughter for a moment before turning from us and hurrying off to find the note she gets.

M Lefevre called up to Buquet, "Buquet, man, what's going on up there?" "Please, Monsieur, don't look at me! As God's my judge I wasn't at my post! Please Monsieur, there's no one there! Or if there is, well then, he must be a ghost." Buquet called back down, raising the scenery back up with a joking gleam in his eyes.

"Signora, these things do happen…" Andre said, hoping to console Carlotta, but instead making her even angrier.

"For the past three years these things do 'appen, but did you stop-a these things from 'appening? No! And you two! You are as bad as 'im! These things do 'appen. Ma, augh! Until you stop-a these things from 'appening, this thing does not 'appen! Uraldo, Unamo! Bring my doggy and my boxy! Bye-bye! Ciao! Now you see, I'm really leaving!" and with that she stormed off of the stage followed by her servants.

----

**I know that is not a good stopping place! Please forgive me, but it's getting late, and if I try to write any more I might fall asleep on the key board and wake up with this whole chapter deleted. **

**Please review!**


	18. Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn

**Got the idea for this chapter from my good friend and faithful reviewer Julia!**

**Edit I decided to change a few things, so here's my slightly longer edition! I hope that you like it much better.**

**------**

I walked down the well known hallway of the Opera House, and much to my surprise, it was completely empty.

'This is odd… Hey, I wonder if I'll see Erik!' I thought, pulling my lips into a grin.

I wandered around the winding passages of the Opera Populare for a while, before finding myself in the backstage of the stage. I ran up to where the spot light should have been, looked around me, and then burst out into my favorite song from 'Wicked': 'Defying Gravity'…

"_So if you care to find meeeee, look to th' western sky. As someone told me lately 'everyone deserves a chance to_ FLY_" And if I'm flying solo, at least I'll be flying free, to those who'd ground me, take a message back, from meeeee! Tell them how I am defying gravity… I'm flying high, defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown… And no body in all of oz, no wizard that there is or was, is eva' gonna bring…meEe… DOWN!" _

As I hit the last note and held it for so long my ears started to ring.

"wow." I said, wondering if I woke up everyone in the Opera house with my crazed singing. I glanced behind me to see if anybody was charging at me with a pitchfork or a Punjab. Seeing no one, I turned back around, only to find myself face to face with the man himself- Erik.

I opened my mouth to let out a squeal worthy of any phangirl, but Erik put his hand over my mouth. Instead of a happy squeal of delight, I let out a whimper of pain. My braces had been tightened, and they were still freakishly sore.

He let me go, but reached towards his pocket. I involuntarily jerked my hand to the level of my eyes, but he didn't pull out a length of rope, but instead a gun.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled, "I'm too young to die! SPARE ME!"

He gave me an odd look, but instead said in a tone so much like Elmer Fudd that I raised an eyebrow.

"We're going FOP hunting; we must be vewy quiet…" He then completely ignored me and prowled away to the backstage area.

I stood motionless, and only stared after him until I couldn't see his stealth figure anymore.

I clambered over the stage and through the pit, and made my way past the seats and made it to the huge front foyer, playing around with the 'Masquerade' moves I had memorized. But after a while I just wandered aimlessly around the front foyer, wondering what Erik was doing, but just as I was pondering Raoul's death by gun, my thoughts were interrupted by a banshee like cry.

It was only after the second time that I realized that it wasn't an Indian call or something of the sort, no, it was a pirate yell.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGG!" I heard again, and I turned just in time to see Erik running at full speed right towards me.

I stood in shock and surprise, and the thought that I should jump out of the way never came into my mind except, but I didn't have so much to worry about him running into me, no, I should have been worrying that the floor was polished to perfection.

Erik's foot slipped on the slick marble, and he fell on his chest, and skidded towards me in such manner that it reminded me of a slip-and-slide. It was only the millisecond before he hit me did I realize I should have jumped out of the way, but too late...

Erik slid into me, and I flew through the air like a retarded bird, trying to gain footing in thin air, and then flopping onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Ohmigod…ow." I moaned as I skidded to a halt all the way across the foyer.

I looked over at Erik, who was pulling himself off the floor, and yelled over "Jesus, you could have killed me!" And not really caring that he could Punjab me any second.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." He said, and sauntered off, pretending to slam a door behind him.

I again raised an eyebrow.

"What… the crap?" I said, looking after him.

I giggled a little, before saying the final line in the book:

"I'll think of it tomorrow, at Tara. I can stand it then. Tomorrow, I'll think of some way to get him back. After all, Tomorrow is another day."

I sighed, wondering why Erik was acting as if on crack.

As I lay on my throbbing butt, trying to regain my dignity, even though there wasn't anyone there.

Suddenly Erik ran back into the room, "Cheeks lak zee rose, eyes lak zee emerald!" he said, pinching my cheeks.

"I don't have green eyes!" I said, forgetting that he was only again commenting 'Gone with the Wind'.

"Madame, you flatter yourself. I do not want to marry you or anyone else. I am not a marrying man." He said, not paying any attention to what I just said. I wondered what line he was going to use next, and was not kept waiting long. He then knelt down beside me, and gave me a look of despair.

"I love you, for your courage and your stubbornness and your fire and your utter ruthlessness. How much do I love you? So much that a moment ago I could have outraged the hospitality of the house which has sheltered me and my family, forgotten the best wife any man ever had- enough to take you here in the mud like a…" He stopped himself before he could say any more, and pulled me up off of my butt.

I decided to play along, and I said in mock despair, "If you felt like that and- and didn't take me- then you don't love me."

"I can never make you understand."

We stood in silence for a moment before I broke the silence, "There is nothing left. I said dully "Nothing left for me. Nothing to love. Nothing to fight for. You are gone and Tara is going."

He stared at me with those sexy eyes of his, before he pulled me close to him and pressed his mouth against his.

My eyes were wide open with shock, but the rest of my body was tingling as if I had stuck my finger in a light socket. I knew that he was messing up on his cues, but this was the best mistake I had ever seen, or felt, in my life.

He pulled away, I stood on tiptoe to meet his lips again, but he shoved me out of the tender embrace. "What in god's name…" he said, looking incredibly evil.

I backed off, forgetting to raise my hand to the level of my eyes.

He pulled out the Punjab, and threw it over my neck, and I remembered to bring my fist up, but it was too late.

"Grach… Eurchh…" I choked out, trying to beg him not to kill me.

He smiled meanly, and then I felt everything dim, and I felt like I was being sucked down a drain, and everything faded into… pinkish hues?

I sat up in bed and looked around me. It was the early hours of the morning, and the soft pink morning sunlight was streaming through my windows.

"That is the last time I EVER watch Pirates of the Caribbean, then Phantom of the Opera, and then read Gone with the wind while listening to 'Wicked' before bed.

**-----**

**That is my 'dream' chapter; this was from Clair's POV. It has no relation to the story whatsoever, so I thought I would just throw it in. And I didn't feel like making this a one-shot, so you know. **

**Review! **


	19. The Performance

**Ok, after that completely random last chapter, we're starting right back from where we left off! Yippee!**

**----**

_Katey's POV-_

M Lefevre turned back to Andre and Firmin and said simply, "Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt."

M Reyer groaned pitifully before Andre spoke up, turning from where he was watching Carlotta storm off and said, "Signora, Giudicelli, she will be coming back, won't she?" To this M Reyer only turned back and shrugged.

Mme Giry suddenly reappeared behind him and said, "You think so Monsieur?" She paused, letting the question go unanswered. "I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." Firmin burst out, clearly annoyed, "Oh God in Hevan, your all obsessed!" but Mme Giry only gave him a piercing stare before continuing. "'E welcomes you to 'is opera 'ouse…" "_His _opera house!" Firmin interrupted. Mme Giry ignored him and continued, "And commands zat you continue to leave box five _empty _for 'is use," She pointed her cane towards the notorious box five before continuing, "and reminds 'ou zat 'is salary is due."

"His salary!" Andre demanded angrily. Mme Giry got what appeared to be a smug look on her face and swung her long braid over her shoulder while saying, "Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give 'im 20,000 francs a month." "Twenty-thousand francs?" Firmin cried, disbelieving.

"Perhaps 'ou can afford more; with ze Viscomte as your patron?"

"Madame, I _had_ hoped to make that announcement public tonight, when the Viscomte was to join us for the gala, but obviously we will now have to cancel, as it appears we have lost our star!" Firmin grew louder with every word, so by the end of the sentence he was practically shouting as he tore up the note.

Mme Giry, who had turned back to her ballet girls, only shrugged. My eyes darted to her, she made to motion that she was going to say her next line. So I spoke up.

"Christine Daae could sing it, sir!" I said, startling Meg and Christine who were chatting and completely ignoring the subject at hand. Mme Giry gave me a patronizing look as if to say, "You stole my line, dummy."

"What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly." Andre said, turning back to Firmin.

I opened my mouth to say the next part, but Mme Giry said it for me.

"She 'as been taking lessons from a _great _teacher." She said, glancing to the side at me.

"Who?" Andre asked to Christine. She paused, biting her lip before she said softly, "I don't know, Monsieur."

"Let 'er sing for 'ou monsieur, she 'as been well taught." Mme Giry said, putting her hand on Christine's shoulder.

Andre paused, glancing over at Firmin before he said "All right, come on, don't be shy." I nearly laughed at this. Yea, ok, don't be shy when the new owners are having you sing the Prima Donna's role.

Christine timidly stepped forward, and Andre gestured her along saying "Come on; come along, just… just…" "From the beginning of the aria then please mam'selle." M Reyer said, back on his sacred podium.

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves…" Firmin said, shifting from one foot to the other, "well, she's very pretty." Andre said, casting an appraising look on Christine.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said good-bye, remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try…. When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free…" she looked over at Mme Giry as if to say, stop? Mme Giry motioned for her to continue, and Christine stepped forward, her trembling voice gaining confidence. "If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…."

She finished the song perfectly, and the chorus members and we ballet girls were still in shock that she had such a beautiful voice. A few people applauded, including Andre and Firmin.

"I believe we've found our new star." Firmin announced happily as he left.

Meg and I all helped in getting Christine ready for the performance, which was in nearly two hours. We tried to reassure her that she was going to be absolutely perfect, but noting we said could calm her jitters. She was completely freaked out about having to sing in front of all those people.

"Christine, you know as well as anyone else that when you're on stage you can't even see the audience because of that limelight." I said, putting my arm around her. She laughed. "You're right. And besides with all this make-up, I don't know if anyone will recognize me!" She said, commenting on all the powder and rouge on her face and neck.

Mme Giry opened the door with a bang. "Meg! Fleur! You are Ballerina's, are you not? Then you two belong on the stage with the others!" Meg and I jumped up guiltily from where we were sitting next to Christine and followed Mme Giry out, saying that we'd see Christine in a moment.

Christine looked positively beautiful in Carlotta's Hannibal gown, and sang like an angel. For a heart stopping moment I thought of Erik listening three floors below in the sewers below the orchestra pit, but a moment later I laughed at my sudden chill, for it was completely pointless to be afraid. It would be like being afraid of Santa.

"Although I think I have reason for fearing Santa. There was that one year he brought me tampons…" I thought, remembering that terrible Christmas morning.

I sighed, and absentmindedly scanned the audience, straining my eyes past the bright limelight. I found no familiar faces in the balconies besides Andre and Firmin, but my eyes swept the right side balconies, and saw Raoul sitting, watching Christine with rapt attention.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and wished feverishly that it was I in the center of the stage, basking in the blinding light.

I looked vainly at Christine and thought rashly how pale and washed out she looked, that the colors on the gown didn't suit her complexion at all, and that she looked down right… I caught myself mid-curse and immediately regretted my mean thoughts.

"She deserves this, she's wanted this since she was little, and here I am cursing her because I'm just a little jealous." I thought sadly. "But I've wanted this since I was younger than her!" a little voice said in the back of my mind. "So? You had to opportunity and you didn't take it, _you_ were the one who said she could sing it." Another little voice said, arguing. I mentally swore, realizing that both sides were right, but as I started to ponder this further I was interrupted by Christine's cadenza, signaling the end of the song.

My focus came crashing back to reality as loud clapping assaulted my ears. I remembered myself a moment later, and jerked my hands together, trying to look happily at Christine, as if I was proud of her. Over the calls of everyone else in the audience, I could hear Andre yell loudly "Brava! Magnifica! Stupenda!" and I smiled at Meg, who was still clapping for Christine.

After a few moments more, Christine took her final curtsy, and the curtain dropped, muffling the applause still going on.

Everyone in the wings rushed forward to congratulate Christine, to tell her how amazing she was and the din was horrifically loud. Meg and I elbowed our way into the center, and hugged her. The only difference between us was that I was doing it half-heartedly and coldly and Meg with love and happiness.

Meg and I were called over by Mme Giry to the Ballet warm up area on the stage, and the crowd slowly dispelled.

Mme Giry first congratulated us on our performance, and then dismissed us after pointing out things we were going to work on tomorrow morning.

Meg and I left, hurrying to the main hall that leads off to the Prima Donna dressing room where Christine would be, and were met with a huge crowd of people, all fighting to speak to Christine. "Deja vu" I thought, thinking of a few minutes before on the stage.

I grabbed Meg's hand, and pulled her through the crowd, trying to elbow our way through the crowd. "She might be in the chapel!" Meg yelled at me, trying to be heard above the crowd.

I veered off to the left, and elbowed a man, who, in his astonishment of being elbowed backed up into me, and stepped on my ballet slippers. I let out a little cry of pain, and the man turned around to apologize, but I couldn't hear him above the din.

"Meg," I said, turning to face Meg. "I think I'll go back to the dormitories…" I trailed off, gesturing to my foot that was almost visibly throbbing. She gave me a sympathetic look, and said, "You go on, I'll tell Christine." She said, patting my arm. "Do you want me to help you?" "No, I'll be fine." I said. She smiled, and we parted ways.

I made my way back, slowly, bumped around by the mass of people. It was dangerous being a small ballerina of only 5-3 among 6- something men. A man backed up, and I dodged out of his way, but only crashed into someone else.

The man caught me by my arms before I fell to the floor. "I'm sorry, Monsieur…" I said, apologizing for falling into him. I looked up to his face, and my heat skipped a beat. I was being righted by none other than Raoul. "It's nothing Mam'selle." He said, and smiled at me.

He let me go and I reluctantly moved away, and looked back, trying to get another glimpse, but he was already lost in the crowd.

And my heart was still pounding by the time I got back to the dormitories.

----

**Hope you liked that, it was kind of an abrupt ending, but I figured I had to stop somewhere. Above when I was commenting on the colors of Christine's gown, I wasn't talking about the dress she wears in the movie, but the one in the Broadway show, which I saw on the fourth. And actually, I liked it better than the movie, except that I like the movie's singing and certain male characters better. **

**It was a nice long chapter, so I'm hoping for reviews! Good ones, mind you. **


	20. Fresh Air

**Glad that my one reviewer liked my last chapter! Kudos to you! And here be my next chapter! This is still Katey's POV. **

**---------**

I numbly made my way back to the dormitories, relishing the tingling feeling on my arms, and wishing that I could have been in his arms for a moment longer.

I sighed, and flopped on my bed, glad that the girls were still out in the hallways, trying to hook up with Andre and Firmin. All I wanted was to lay on my bed in the quiet, and try to un-mad myself at Christine.

It didn't take very long to calm down, and by the time the ballet girls came in I was ready to go and see Christine.

I squeezed past the girls who were gossiping happily about most likely Andre and Firmin, and how they were going to ploy them into likening them, and made my way to the semi-packed hallway, and dodged my way to Christine's dressing room.

I inconspicuously opened the door a crack, and slipped in, but for all my troubles was met with an empty room, the air thick with the perfume of so many flowers jammed into the tiny space. "Jesus… And I thought Axe was bad." I said aloud, trying to wave some of the smell away from my nose and mouth.

I quickly crossed back to the door, and slipped back out. If anything the air here was bad as anything, and my lungs were screaming for clean air that wasn't clouded by cigar smoke or the sickly sweet smell of flowers.

I slipped back through the crowd, and headed to the area of the opera I knew would be deserted; the stage.

The fly men were presumably getting drunk, the maids and people who straighten up the seats have done their job: throwing sheets over the velvet chairs and railings and picked up any left opera glass, rose, or fan, and were most likely out with the fly men.

You couldn't pick a better time to be on the stage and alone to get some air.

I walked onto the stage, gazing out to the sea of white sheets, and sat down in the middle of the polished wood floor. I breathed as deep as my stays would let me, and I tried to rid my nose of that god-awful mix of cigars and flowers.

I sat there for some time, thinking about Raoul and Christine; wondering if Erik had already taken her down to his lair, and if I had any chance with Raoul. "Fleur, you need to give up. He belongs to Christine." I said aloud, not noticing I had called myself by my new name instead of my true one.

I felt the air behind me move, and I whipped around, my heart stopping and my stomach twisting into a thousand knots at the sight of the man in black behind me…

Erik.

I gasped loudly, and crawled backwards and away from him in a very crab-like fashion. I looked into his face was even more frightened by what I saw. He was looking down at me with what appeared to be rage in his eyes.

"What do you mean by saying that 'He belongs to Christine.'" Erik demanded, looking incredibly threatening.

"I…I didn't mean anything by it…" I said, praying that he would believe me.

No such luck. "You are one of the poorest liars I have seen in my life. I repeat my request. Tell me what you meant." He said, his expression frozen.

I visibly quivered from head to toe, and the fact that he had his hand ever so close to his pocket made things even worse. I knew that he could kill me in an instant, but he could also kill Raoul in an instant. The situation was nerve-wracking.

I stayed silent, hoping that he would just go away.

After a few moments he drew out a length of rope from his pocket. My eyes widened and I tried to scoot further away from him, but he grabbed my arm and held onto it with an iron grip.

"Behold this narrow piece of rope, which could fit so easily around your neck if you do not speak. So I advise that you speak up." He said, inching the Punjab ever so closer to my neck.

I panicked, and tried to squirm out of his vise like grip, but he held fast to my arm.

"Let me go! I know nothing!" I cried, jerking myself to my feet, trying to throw off his hold.

"You do know something, and I want to know what it is." He said, curling his hand ever tighter around my arm.

"I know nothing!" I cried again, trying to slap his hand off me. He removed his hand from my arm and instead put it about my waist and his other hand covering my nose and mouth. He pulled his arm tight around my waist, and kept a firm hand about my face, thus cutting off my air supply.

I gasped against his hand, trying to get air, but I was already becoming dizzy.

"See what happens when you keep things secret? You should learn to speak up." He said, and pulled his arm tighter. I became extremely lightheaded, as if I was going to faint any second, and it wasn't until I had given in and tried to sag to my knees did he let me go.

I fell to the floor with a thump, and he said over my body, "I will find out from you. It is only a matter of time." And with that he swept from the stage, leaving me lying on the cold wooden planks.

I lay there for longer than was needed to catch my breath, and stayed there only out of fright and terror of what had just happened, and what will happen.

'I should have just said something… why didn't I just say something….' I thought to myself, over and over, along with 'why did you say that aloud… why did you say that aloud…'

I knew that I should have gotten up and gone back to the dormitories, but part of me just wanted to stay where I was, in that timeless time when a minute could be a second and an hour could be a minute.

Finally out of exhaustion, both mental and physical, my eyes shut, and I fell into a troubled sleep.

------

**Wowie didn't expect Erik to be THAT mean! Or this chapter to be so short… but hey, that's the way the cookie crumbles.**

**I'm thinking of having an Erik's POV, but I'm not sure yet… **

**Please Review! **


	21. That Makes Two

**Firstly, I want to thank my anonymous reviewer who corrected my Italian. I'll be sure to go back and fix that, and go get Italian lessons. Lol. And thanks to all of my other reviewers! I feel much loved! **

**----------**

I don't really know why I woke, but for some unknown reason I was jerked out of my sleep, my face stuck to the floor in a small pool of…

"Oh ew, I drool!" I yelled, wiping my cheek.

I sat all the way up, still wiping my face off of the nasty liquid, and looked around. The entire place was pitch black.

"Oh great, I'm probably going to fall into the pit and die." I said, squinting in the complete darkness. I got on my knees and started feeling along the ground, trying to determine where the stage ended and the pit began. My ballet skirt kept riding up, against my infinite shoves down between my legs, and finally I gave up, remembering that I was the only one in the dark auditorium.

THUNK

"Ahhhhowman! Name of God!" I cried out. "Kill…lamp…thingy….stupid…" I muttered darkly to the iron stage lamps that signified the end of the stage. I stood up somewhat stiffly and squinted first to my left, then to my right, trying to find the little bridge that led to the seats. It would have been faster getting back to the dormitories if I went backstage, but I figured that going backstage where random costumes and bits of scenery were flung at random would be more likely to break my neck than going the long way back.

"I'm going to go blind after tonight, I bet…" I said, catching sight of the little bridge. I rubbed my already sore eyes. I felt as if I had been staring at the sun for too long.

I grabbed the railing, and crossed tentatively. True the bridge was pretty safe, seeing as people crossed it on a daily basis, but I was still a little scared. I suppose it's always a little scary when you're being supported by cheap lumber over a ten foot drop.

I hopped off the rickety bridge onto the blood red carpet, and ran past the hundreds of rows of white sheets that covered the soft, crushed velvet seats. I looked up to the magnificent crystal chandelier, and a sad feeling came over me. I had never really thought about how amazing the chandelier was, and how that when it falls, it's the end of the Opera Populare.

"Unless… unless it falls at the end of act one like in the Broadway show!" I thoughts, remembering that in the show it had fallen after the 'All I ask of you' bit.

I came out into the foyer, praying that I wasn't met by the bright morning sun. I let out a sigh of relief that there was still pale moonlight streaming through the glass.

I crossed the shiny marble floors to the windows to see if the moon was low or high in the sky.

"High, thank God." I whispered to myself seeing waning crescent of the moon was in the middle of the sky.

"And what, pray tell, is high?" A silky voice said from behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I gasped loudly; gulping in air in case he decided to choke me again. I backed up until my back was pressed against the cool glass.

Erik was back again.

"The…the moon." I stuttered out.

"I should think that a ballet rat like you wouldn't be out prowling the hallways when, heaven forbid, you might meet that 'Phantom'." He said sarcasm behind every word.

I gave a weak little smile. "I do believe you mean yourself?" I said, trying to sound un-afraid, and was sort of successful.

"I could." Erik said, returning my smile with a sinister one of his own.

"And what do you mean by coming up behind me, twice today, and frightening me out of my wits?" I asked coyly. I bit my lip, I sounded exactly as I had when I was flirting with Jacob, one of my friends who I sorta-kinda-don't-ok-maybe have a crush on.

"I mean, mademoiselle, that you know something that I would like to know about." He said, not noticing my tone.

I raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the stabbing fear that he would try to Punjab me and said, "And what would that be?" with as little flintiness as possible. Years of always

flirting with all the boys I talk to was still haunting me.

"The very same as on the stage a while ago."

"You mean when you were trying to kill me?"

"Very keen observation, but you are mistaken. I only kill when it is convenient, and if I killed you, then I wouldn't know what I need to know. And that isn't very convenient."

I opened my mouth to say, 'oh, like how you killed Buquet!' but I remembered at the last second that he hadn't killed him…yet. Instead I said, "Well, I don't know what you think I do."

"Oh, I believe you do. About the Vicomte de Chagny."

"The new patron? Monsieur, I don't know anything about him except that he is very rich." I said, my face feeling a little hot as I lied. 'Stupid little habit thing.' I thought, cursing how lying so big made my stomach curl in anticipation if he would believe me.

"I think you are lying."

"And may I ask the reason behind this?"

"Because of the scene I witnessed not an hour ago."

I paled. I had forgotten that Raoul came to Christine's dressing room and pretty much confessed his love for her.

"Ah, I see you do know something." He said softly.

I bit my lower lip so hard I tasted blood. "N-no." I said, trying to have the casual confidence I had not a minute before.

"You know what will happen if you…" he trailed off and cocked his head to the side, looking towards the sound. He had heard what I thought was in my imagination.

Footsteps.

I quaked in fear and my breathing became quicker. At the sound of my ragged breathing Erik looked from where the sound was coming from and looked back to me. I felt cold and clammy, and felt like I was going to faint.

'That would be twice today…' I thought dimly.

With every step that echoed in the hallway above the sweeping staircases that led to the auditorium and the backstage area where the Prima Donna dressing room was my blood coursed coldly and waves of fear over took me.

Memories of what happened before to me when I heard those steps pounded in my brain and flashed in front of my eyes as if I was watching some kind of sick movie.

"Stop it…" I cried weakly, trying to bat away the sound, but this seemed to draw all of the strength from me, and I crumpled to the ground for the second time that night right as the figure came down the steps, and Erik vanished into the darkness.


	22. Spanish Inquisition

**I'm totally going to switch things up, I present you with… RAOUL'S POV! YAY!**

**---------------**

_Raoul's POV-_

As I stalked down the hallway from Christine's dressing room, my mind was completely preoccupied with thoughts of Christine and that voice… whose voice had that been? I had waited outside her door for an hour, calling her, trying to get in, and I finally gave up against my better conscious.

My shoes echoed loudly against the marble floor and walls, and I silently cursed them for making such a racket.

As I neared the grand sweeping staircases that led down to the foyer I could have sworn I heard voices, but when I paused to listen closer, I heard nothing, and dismissed the thought.

I walked into the balcony area where the stairs splayed down to the ground floor and started in surprise. There _were _people there; a tall, dark man in a cloak and a petite girl in her ballet outfit.

In the moonlight I could see the ballet girl quivering in fear, and looking as though she was going to faint any second, but the man in black did nothing, but vanished into the shadows. I was about to call after him, but was distracted by the girl, who appeared to have fainted.

I leapt down the stairs three at a time, trying to get to her before she fell to the floor, but I was too late.

I knelt down to sit her up, and when her hair, pale and shining in the moonlight, fell away from her face, a bell of recognition sounded in my mind. I had seen her somewhere before, but where? She was obviously a ballerina here, but I didn't see her on the stage from earlier today. I cast around in my mind for a while, and finally I came upon the answer.

She was the girl who had bumped into me while trying to see Christine. I inwardly smiled at the memory of her frightened face when she realized who I was.

I gently shook her, trying to bring her back to consciousness. After a few minutes I saw her eyes open slowly, then widen in shock when she looked up at me.

_Katey's POV-_

I felt arms wrapped around me, and I felt myself being shaken lightly. I opened my eyes slowly, wondering if I was being held by Erik, but I nearly laughed aloud at this thought. Erik pretty much just threatened to kill me; I don't think he'd be holding me, but as my eyes focused I opened them wider than ever in shock.

I gasped. I was being held by none other than Raoul!

"Monsieur le Vicomte!" I exclaimed in surprise. I immediately thanked God that I hadn't, in my shock, yelled 'RAOUL!'

"Mademoiselle, do you feel alright?" He asked, grinning.

"I…I feel…fine." I said, trying to keep my innards from turning to butterflys.

"Are you sure?" he asked, staring into my eyes.

"I think so." I said, not wanting to be out of his embrace.

"Can you make it back to your home alright?" He asked concernedly, like he was asking if he needed to take me home. Suddenly I wished that I had my own home instead of staying at the Opera Populate dormitories.

"I live in the dormitories just down the corridor a ways, but thank you for your help, monsieur." I said, regretting that he was releasing me from the embrace and was helping me to my feet.

"Please, call me Raoul." He said, smiling.

"I am Fleur and thank you again for helping me…Raoul." I blushed and looked down. It was very bewildering.

"I hope to see you soon, Mademoiselle Fleur. Good Night." He said, kissing my hand.

I curtsied and made my way up the grand stairs, and not until I was past the open balcony area where I was partially hidden did I glance back to Raoul, who was standing, watching me go back to the Dormitories and making sure that I got there alright.

Out of sight I sighed and leaned against the cold wall and tried to steady my heart beat. 'Easier said than done.' I thought as it gave a particular throb at the memory of him saying my name, even if it wasn't my real name, it seemed to fit me better than Katey.

It had been so long since I heard my name spoken aloud, and it seemed like a middle name now that everyone was calling me by Fleur.

I sighed again, realizing that less than a month ago I was in my old bedroom (which now seemed like some hotel room I stayed in for a little while) saying that I would give anything at all to be here in the Opera Populare. I smiled, and thought 'God sure works in mysterious ways. But… what did I give up to be here?' I wrinkled my brows, and wondered about it for a minute, but dismissed it, thinking that there had to be a scientific explanation for why I was here. 'It's some weirdo science thing with a worm hole or… something like that. I don't know.'

I gave up trying to figure out how I got here, and pulled my thoughts back to Raoul. I smiled dreamily, and thought of how amazingly blue his eyes were as I sauntered on back to the Dormitories, not even noticing that a figure shrouded in black had been watching everything that happened.

I carefully opened the door to the dormitory, peeking in to see if anyone was asleep, and was relived to see that it was not so late that everyone was asleep. Just about everyone was awake.

I swung the door open, and tried to wipe the love struck look off of my face, but I wasn't quick enough, for all the girls made "Ooooh!" noises and demanded that I tell them why I had been out so late and why I had that simpering grin on my face.

"She's in love!" Someone called out, and immediately all the girls crowded around me.

"Who?" "Are you really?" "Is he handsome?" and more of the likes were fired at me from every direction. I laughed at their eagerness, and playfully pushed them away from me.

"Alright, Alright! Give me some breathing room, and one at a time, I can't understand what you're saying." I yelled above the hubbub.

They backed up accordingly, and one girl yelled out "Well, where were you?"

I thought about it for a moment, then answered "The stage, then the hallway, the foyer, and now here."

"Are you in looooove?" another girl asked, drawing out the 'o'. The girls laughed out loud, but I gave only a little titter.

"Well, are you?" they all asked at the same time.

"Goodness, no!" I said, trying to keep my face from flushing. Ha, like that could ever happen.

"What a liar!" a girl laughed, "You're face is all red. You _are _in love!"

"Who is he?" demanded another.

"I'm not in love!" I yelled over the laughter and teasing of the girls.

"Well then who were you with? You don't just get a moon struck look on your face all by yourself."

I was cornered.

"Um…the Vicomte." I said as quietly as I could. Unfortunately, they still heard.

"The _VICOMTE_!" They shrieked. I blushed, wishing they wouldn't yell.

"Did he kiss you?" A girl shouted, and the girls once again "oohed". I went an even deeper shade of red, and tried to say no, but the girls wouldn't take my answer.

"Of course not…" I tried to lie, but, the true answer was written on my face.

The girls pumped me for more answers for what seemed like an eternity. I finally announced that I "needed my beauty rest" to which I was teased a little more, but they let me go off to my little bed that was next to Christine's empty one.

I looked around the crowded room for Meg, but I couldn't find her.

"Lille! Lille! Have you seen Meg?" I called over to a red haired girl gossiping to another. She turned and yelled back, "She went down to see Christine!" and turned back to continue gossiping.

'Shame she won't be there.' I thought as I slipped off my ballet slippers and replaced them with my leather 'house shoes'.

I made my way across the room and back to the door, taking care not to step on any discarded dress or shoe on the floor.

"Going back to see the Vicomte?" One girl jested as I opened the door.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. No, I'm going down to see Christine." I said, and I shut the door behind me, cutting off all sound from within, leaving me in the dim and silent corridor.

------------

**Did you like my Raoul POV? I'm going to throwing in an Erik one eventually, most likely as my next chapter, so don't get your panties all in a bunch. Lol. I've always wanted to use that expression, but I've never had the chance. **

**Anyhow.**

**Please review! **

**PTO **

**In the beginning I said that Raoul was 'stalking' down the hall. That would be because he was mad, not because he was actually stalking something. Just to clear that up. **


	23. Ballerina's Sometimes Can't Dance

**Still Katey's POV, surprise! Surprise! **

**--------------------**

I was a little uncomfortable walking in the empty corridor; it gave me the chills. I softly hummed to myself Relient K's 'Who I am hates who I've been' and after a moment or two broke out into song, just to break the silence.

"I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up." My soprano voice cut the silence in half, and I enjoyed having the opportunity to sing. I hadn't in so long, and I felt free.

"I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together…." I trailed off realizing what I had just said.

I gave an involuntary shudder and tried to think of some new song.

"I'm walkin' on sunshine… wo-o-ah!" I began, but I laughed far too hard to finish the song. It was ridiculous. I cast around for another song, and broke out into the chorus of 'Every time we touch' by Cascada, thinking of Raoul.

"'Cause every time we touch  
I feel this static  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling   
And everytime we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side" In between the verses I tried to dance like Cascada on the music video, but most likely ended up looking like I was having a seizure. I laughed, and instead tried a new song.

I thought of my Phantom of the Opera CD at home, and began singing 'All I Ask of You', singing both parts, and when it came to when Raoul and Christine kiss I stopped and sighed.

"What I wouldn't give to kiss Raoul on the roof." I said aloud, and made to continue walking, but I was stopped by the sound of a cough behind me. I froze, took a deep breath and tried to calm down before I turned and said, "Haven't you seen enough of me for one night?" to the black cloaked figure behind me.

"I happened to be coming along this way when I heard you sing, and your attempt to dance. It's a sad day when a ballerina can't dance properly, you know." Erik said, his voice full of something that I couldn't find a name for.

"It's all the rage at home" I said, and immediately my hands shot over my mouth. Oh god, what did I do.

"Home? I thought you told the other girls you lived in Paris your whole life, but of course, in a country where they dance like that and have those terrible songs I can imagine you would want to forget." He said, not realizing my true meaning. I let my hand down, and decided to play along.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked, looking afraid with no difficulty.

"I'm curious, what country is it that you come from?" He said, ignoring my last sentence.

"The…The…United States." I said, telling the truth.

"You can speak French fluently. Did you never learn English?" he asked.

"No…" I said, not sure if I remembered how to speak in English.

"Ah." He said casually. I looked into his eyes curiously. There was something suspicious behind all the small talk.

"But what else makes me curious;" He said, and I could tell he was taking a lot of will power not to shout "is you last song." My stomach dropped.

"Oh?" I said, returning his small talk tone.

"Yes, most particularly the names you used in the song, as well as the sentence in the end."

"Really now, and why is that?"

"Particularly the fact that you repeated Christine's name over and over, and the fact that you stated 'What wouldn't I give to kiss Raoul on the roof.'" He said a hint of malice in his voice. "Do you think I did not stay around to see what would happen between you and that fop, de Chagny?" he asked, and an odd gleam came into his eyes.

"well, seeing as you won't care what happens to me as long as I'm still alive (if barely) so I can tell you what I know, I would have thought you left." I sniffed.

"Wrong. I knew that I could use you. See here, on the stage, you knew about the fop wanting Christine. I have reason to believe that you know things before they happen, so I'm going to ask a series of questions. If you refuse to answer, well, use your imagination. Now, are you going to answer me?"

"No. Now let me go, because I am expected somewhere, besides…" I stopped before I said 'besides, Christine will be waking soon.', but he had heard me.

"Besides what." He demanded.

"Besides, I don't know anything. Now I must go." I dipped my head in farewell and left him, walking as quickly as I could.

When I rounded the corner I broke into a run and slowed down only when I neared the door to Christine's dressing room. I was in luck; I was just in time to see Meg force a key into the door.

"Meg!" I called, trying not to be so loud.

She jumped and dropped the key ring with a clatter. She whirled around to face me, and audibly sighed when she saw it was only me.

"Goodness Fleur, you scared the wits out of me!" She said, beckoning me to her.

"It would appear so. Why are you breaking in to Christine's dressing room?" I asked, gesturing to the keys she was bending over to pick up.

"She wouldn't answer her door, and I'm afraid something happened to her." She said, fumbling with the many keys, trying to find the skeleton.

"Maybe… Maybe she went out to dinner with a patron?" I offered.

"She would have told us, wouldn't she?" Meg said, looking up from the ring.

"Well, the hallways _were_ pretty crowded; she probably couldn't get out of the room without her new fans all trying to give her flowers and candy and what not."

"You do have a point. But let's go in. Just in case!" She added, as if she needed an explanation.

"Alright…" I said as Meg found the skeleton key and forced it into the door.

The burnt pink door opened with a jolt, as if it had a little bump, and we snuck inside guilty as robbers in a jewelry store.

"Christine? Christine?" we whispered not quite at the same time, but we were met with silence.

"Maybe _is_ out with some patron…" Meg said, looking disappointed that we hadn't uncovered some great secret. She turned to leave, but I grabbed her shoulder and pointed to the full length wall mirror with a heavy gold frame. It was slightly ajar.

She gasped, and we hurried over, peeking into the sliver where it was open about three inches.

I grabbed the edge and pulled, much to the disagreement to the mirror that screeched in protest. Meg looked over her shoulder, expecting to see her mother come in and yell at us for breaking in, but there was no one.

I shoved the mirror back far enough for a person to squeeze through, and said, "Do you want to go in first?" She looked at me as if to say, "Are you crazy!" so I stepped through, feeling a cold chill go deep to my bones.

----------------

**Yay! Another successful chapter! I think Erik is starting to realize Katey is from the future! Dun dun dun. **

**Please Review! **


	24. Diva Tantrum again

**Uh oh, what happens when Katey and Meg venture towards the 'bat cave'? **

**PS**

**Still Katey's POV**

**------------------------------**

I looked back to see Meg still standing apprehensively on the other side of the mirror. I pursed my lips and grabbed her hand. 'My, my, what a bad influence I am…' I thought as we carefully made our way deeper in to the tunnel which led to Erik's lair.

I let out a shriek as I felt something crawl over my foot, and looked down to see a little mouse next to my shoe. I felt Meg shiver next to me, and said "I hate mice." in response to my curious look.

We crept along the narrow stone corridor and a strange feeling on being watched hit me. But before I could start freaking out, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I gulped in air as I was accustomed to doing when Erik came around, but when I turned I saw not Erik, but Mme Giry.

She gave Meg and I mean looks and pulled us back to the dressing room.

I lay awake in my bed, thinking about my day. 'It had to have been the most exhausting day ever witnessed by human kind.' I said, thinking of the production, the aftermath, fainting twice, seeing Erik three times, nearly sneaking into Erik's lair, and being held by Raoul.

At this last thought I smiled and pulled the quilt tighter around me. I thought again how perfect I felt in his arms, him asking me to call him by his first name, and him kissing my hand before I left.

The spot on my hand where he kissed it gave a little tingle, and suddenly I wished that he had kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes, imagining how that would feel, and fell asleep thinking of how lucky Christine was, forgetting that right now she was probably being cursed at by Erik for taking his mask off.

I woke the next morning a little later than usual, for I was still tired from yesterday, but there was ballet this morning, and we were 'in trouble' for not performing perfect. And besides, we were getting our parts for the new production of 'Il Muto' and I was hoping to get a singing part.

I made my way down to breakfast, and made sure I grabbed a coffee. Though I had never had it before in my life (either of them), unless a chocolate cappuccino from Starbucks counts.

I filled the slightly cracked mug with the warm, sweet smelling liquid, and blew on it a little before I tasted it.

I gagged. "Oh… oh, I think I'm going to…" I started, trying not to throw up on the spot.

"Oh, Fleur! Here, have some cocoa. I thought you didn't drink coffee so I didn't think to warn you that the coffee was terrible. I'm sorry." Meg said, giving me some hot chocolate.

I smiled at Meg's regret, and handed her back her mug, saying that I would get my own.

I walked back to the table with the food and drink and grabbed a hot chocolate and a piece of bread with jam. 'Breakfast of champions.' I thought as I turned to go back, but something made me stop.

"First Carlotta left, and now Christine did too! I heard that they're going to be looking for a new star!" I heard a girl somewhere by the counter whisper. She continued on, but I didn't really notice. I was busy thinking about what was going on in the foyer right about now.

I sat down next to Meg, and we began eating breakfast and gossiping, but were interrupted by a girl who came into the hall with sheets of paper in her hands.

"Cast lists!" she cried, and everyone jumped at her to get one.

It took a little while, but Meg and I managed to grab a sheet. I found Meg's name first. "Meg! You're the maid and you're in the ballet!" I said, hugging her in congratulation. "Let's find you now." Meg said, and she scanned the sheet for my name. "Fleur Delacour- Confidant, ballet! Oh goodness! You get to sing! Oh Fleur, congratulations! Here, what did Christine get?" She asked, handing the list back to me. I looked for a moment before I found her name.

"Christine Daae- pageboy, ballet. Oh! We're all going to be onstage together!" I said, and I started to hug Meg, but Mme Giry bustled into the cafeteria and came over to our table. "Meg, Fleur, Christine has returned."

Meg and I exchanged glances. She thought Christine had returned last night. I of course, knew that she was in 'the lair' but I put on a face to match Meg's.

We both hopped up and followed Mme Giry to Christine's dressing room, where we sat with Christine until she fell asleep.

"I need to tell the new owners Christine has returned…" Mme Giry said, and she motioned for us to follow. We walked to the foyer, and entered as Andre and Firmin were finally persuading Carlotta to stay. I caught a glimpse of Raoul on the staircase and I blushed and looked down. Meg thankfully didn't notice.

"Miss Daae has returned." Mme Giry called out, making Andre, Firmin, Carlotta and all of the other people to turn around and face us.

"I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned! Where precisely is she now?" Andre and Firmin said. Ok, sang.

"I thought it best she was alone." Mme Giry said. Meg piped up, "She needed rest."

"May I see her?" Raoul said, and I knew he didn't recognize me.

"No monsieur she will see no one." Mme Giry replied.

"Will she sing, will she sing?" demanded Carlotta and Piangi.

"Here, I have a note." Mme Giry said, pulling a note out of her shawl.

Everyone on the stairs moved forward saying "Let me see it!" "Please!" Firmin cried, and Mme Giry handed him the note, looking annoyed by his very presence.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I will give you one last chance…" Firmin read. I looked up expectantly to hear the overtones of Erik, but Firmin continued on.

"Christine Daae has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of 'Il Muto', you will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy, and put Miss Daae in the role of countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal, the role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal. I will watch the performance from my usual seat in box five, which _will_ be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G"

"Christine!" Carlotta burst out. "It's all a ploy to help Christine!"

"This is insane!" Firmin said to no one in particular.

"I know who sent this, the Vicomte, her lover!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger at Raoul.

"Indeed, can you believe this?" he said back, but her back was already turned. She was headed for the Prima Donna dressing room to reclaim her things.

Meg, Mme Giry and I followed, along with everyone else and we waited outside to hear what was going on. Raoul stood on the other side of the corridor, and if he remembered me, then he was certainly not saying it. He didn't even look my way. I remembered it was because he was trying to figure out who O.G was and that he was worried about Christine, and that made me feel a little down, but I didn't have time to pursue the subject any longer, Carlotta had burst out of the dressing room with cries of "It's useless trying to appease me!"

Firmin, Andre and her Maids followed her, crying "Appease her!"

Those of us standing in the corridor followed, and tried to catch up on what was happening.

"You're only saying this to please me!" she called back at us.

"Please her!" Andre and Firmin said, trying to get her to come back.

Italian words that I can't spell here

"You scorn his word; beware to those, the Angel see's the Angel knows." Mme Giry warned, but her words were droned out by Carlotta's yell of "You have reviled me!"

We now entered the stage where the ballet girls were already practicing, and Carlotta shoved them out of her way as she shouted "You have rebuked me!"

"Signora pardon us!" The managers begged.

"You have replaced me!" Carlotta waved her muff around to prove her point.

"Signora we beseech you!" Andre and Firmin called after her as she descended off the stage.

We came back to the foyer, Carlotta leading the way, Andre, Firmin, Carlotta's maids and her hairdresser followed closely behind. Mme Giry, Meg, Raoul and I as well as some other people followed them.

As we climbed down the stairs I found myself right next to Raoul, but he paid me no heed.

"I must see her!" he said to no one in particular.

"This hour shall see your darkest fears; the Angel sees the Angel knows…" Mme Giry said to the managers but they paid her no heed.

"Where did she go?" Raoul demanded, again to no one in particular.

"Signora Sing for us, don't a martyr!" Andre, Firmin and Carlotta sang.

"What new surprises lie in store?" us people in the back sang.

"Our star!" claimed Andre and Firmin.

Carlotta threw open the doors and was about to stalk out and completely blow this joint, but a crowd of people stopped her.

You couldn't tell what they were saying, with so many people talking at once, but it sounded mostly like "Miss Daae, Miss Daae!"

But Carlotta didn't notice, she thought it was all for her, that it, until some bold young man leaned forward with a rose and said, "Would you please give this to Miss Daae? Miss Daae!" Andre and Firmin hurriedly shut the door.

"Your public needs you." Andre said.

"We need you too!" Firmin added.

"Would you not-a rather 'ave your precious leettle ingénue!" She said in her thick accent.

"Signora, no. The world wants you." Andre and Firmin said together, and Carlotta turned around, finally satisfied.

-------------

**Uh oh, don't think Erik's going to be too happy about this.**

**Please Review!**


	25. The Lost Ring

**I realize how different this is, and I am aware that the following doesn't go along quite like this, but pretty please with Easter Candy on top go along with it.**

**-----------------------------**

The following weeks after Carlotta's diva tantrum went by slowly, what with the agonizing politeness we all had to exert for Carlotta. No longer could we talk when she sang, when she entered the room we were to stand and then sit after she did, we couldn't whisper in each others ears around her, lest she think we were talking about her and I saw Erik more than I would have liked, but thankfully he stopped making death threats. Only the 'I'll choke you until you look like a Smurf' kind of threat. Only, not in those exact words.

But there was a saving sanity in these weeks; I saw Raoul quite a bit. In fact, nearly every day. He always saw Christine first, and then myself.

He was always keenly polite and sometimes even brought me little gifts, but every once in a while when I would suddenly look at him, he would be looking at me with an odd gleam in his eyes. When I asked, he would always say the same thing.

"It's nothing." And then start talking about something completely random. It was the same for today too.

We were sitting in one of the reception rooms where the other ballet girls were all sitting with beaux and flirting something terrible. "Why is it that if I suddenly look at you, you have such an odd look in your eyes?" I asked, suddenly turning to face him and already knowing the answer.

"It's nothing. Say, Fleur, have you been to the café down by the market?" He asked.

Suddenly I remembered that night when I had seen that crazy man tried to hurt Christine, but I quickly shoved the painful memories out, saying "No, the girls and I always go down to the one on Boulevard Des Capucines." thinking of the cafe I had been to only once.

"Then I must take you there! Would you like to go?" He asked, standing up and taking my hand. I smiled, and he helped me out of the seat, taking my smile as a 'yes'.

I felt a little guilty pang in my stomach, thinking of Christine, but hurriedly tried to suppress it. I didn't want to spoil my having dinner with Raoul, not when I was wearing my pretty new dress that fitted my figure perfectly.

My old one had been worn and twice mended, and finally Mme Giry declared I needed a new one. So she sent me out with Meg and Christine and before I stepped out the door she pressed a few francs in my palm. I tried to decline her money and hand it back, claiming that I had money of my own, but she put a finger to her lips and gently pushed me out the door.

Christine, Meg and I looked in all the fabric shop windows and it wasn't until we came to one of the last shops did I find a fabric that I absolutely fell in love with. It was a white fabric with emerald flower pattern that reminded me so much of Scarlett O'Hara's barbeque dress that I absolutely had to have it.

We bought the fabric with the emerald pattern that, Christine declared, "Made my greenish hazel eyes turn emerald to match." And sent it so a tailor with a design that we picked out and just yesterday we picked it up.

"Fleur," Raoul said as we were walking down to the café (his carriage man was being flirted with and we decided not to interrupt him) "I know I've already said this, but how pretty your eyes are. They look like twin emeralds." I blushed and looked down. He was so sweet.

I reached up to my neck where I had a little ring attached (yes, I had partly gotten the idea from Christine's secret engagement in the movie) to turn it over and over like I usually as a nervous habit, but my fingers met bare skin.

I looked down as far as I could, straining my neck as I felt along my neck for my necklace, but still I felt only skin.

"Raoul!" I cried, grabbing his arm. He stopped and looked at me concernedly.

"What is it?" He asked, looking into my eyes. For a split second I felt butterflies, but the matter at hand was too pressing to waist time on little 'feelings'.

"My necklace! You know, the one with the ring on it, it's gone!" I said, squatting down to the ground to try and find it. "Did you see it on me when we left the Opera House?" I asked, feeling along the sidewalk.

"Yes, but, Fleur, here, you'll ruin your pretty new dress. I'll find it for you." Raoul said, reaching a hand down to help me straighten up.

I grudgingly took his hand, and stood back as he re-traced our steps to find the little ring that I set such a store by.

True it was only a hunk of colored crystal, but back in my past life I had lost my silver cross, so I had used an opal ring (my birthstone) as a substitute, partly because it made me feel like Christine during the Masquerade part when she had a secret engagement, and since then I had always used a ring as my cross, so losing this one was just like losing my cross. I was devastated.

A few minutes later Raoul came back with my ring, and gave it back to me, saying "I couldn't find the chain, but I found the ring." He looked as eager as a little boy; like I imagined he had when he rescued Christine's scarf from the sea.

"It's no matter; I can wear it on my hand." I said as I unconsciously slipped it onto my ring finger. I had always worn rings on that finger before, wishing to the dear Man Upstairs that that ring had been given to me by the man now taking my hand, and walking beside me to the little café.

I quickly realized my err, and, hoping Raoul didn't notice, I slid the ring off my ring finger, and onto the opposite fourth finger.

Even after I got back I tried to steer clear of Christine and Meg. I felt guilty after 'stealing her man' and I knew that Christine wouldn't be very pleased. I wasn't worried about her being angry, no, I was afraid of the hurt look in her eyes that made your heart ache.

True I loved being with Raoul, but deep in my stomach there was always that tug of conscience that said 'he belongs to Christine, leave him alone' but my heart would always pull me to him again. I knew exactly how Scarlett in 'Gone with the Wind' felt.

She wanted so desperately to be a great and kind person, but then the nagging fear of starvation and losing the thing she loved best always drove her to be ruthless and do whatever it took to get money to keep Tara and food on the table.

I wanted to let Raoul alone, and see him happy with Christine, but I knew that she was delusional with Erik, and I could tell that Raoul was still hurt, no matter how much he tried to hide his feelings. And I couldn't let him go because, it seemed to be so selfish whenever I thought about it, but I knew that so many girls would truly kill to be in my position, and I knew that I was lucky to be here, and I wanted to live it up, because I never knew if I was still alive and only having the greatest dream of my life, or if I was really in Heaven.

It was the last reason that haunted my dreams that night. I was tortured into sleep with the ever persisting battle of 'do I leave Raoul alone or not because we all know who gets him in the end' and it was only after I mentally screamed Scarlett's charm "I won't think of it now, I'll think of it later when I can stand it." did I finally fall into a frightening dream state.


	26. Life Support

**First I have to say this, I love all of my reviewers, but to my friend 'Erik Phan': I don't roll that way. If you want this to turn Katey into some brainless person (which is the only reason she would go with Erik, seeing as he was earlier almost KILLING her, so thus she would be completely brainless if she still wanted Erik) who is like every other OC girl. I'm sorry, but I don't roll that way. **

**Anyway, onward we go! **

**-------------------------------**

I could hear little electronic beeps, and at first the sound of something modern freaked the snot out of me (not literally) but I realized I was back in my own time.

I tried to open my eyes to see what the heck was going on, to make sure that I was only dreaming, and my eyes opened slowly and reluctantly to see that I was in a hospital room. A rather modern one at that.

A sudden ache compressed my chest until I thought my lungs would burst, and I suddenly had the urge to start screaming.

I had left Paris 1870 before I had gotten to the best part. Like eating the outside edges of a pop-tart and then you have to throw the insides, the very best part, away without even getting to get a glimpse of what it would be like.

I still had so much to do! I was supposed to be in Il Muto, and especially keep Erik from dropping the chandelier and killing Buquet and Piangi. I had to kiss Raoul still, no matter how selfish and mean that would be to Christine, it was something I had to do, and now I was being dragged unwillingly back to my own stupid time. No matter how much I felt like seeing my family and friends, I had unfinished business to take care of in my new life.

But just as I was thinking all of this, I could hear the door open, and someone in scrubs came in, saying "the doctor will be here shortly… Ah, here he is now." At the shock of hearing English for the fist time in weeks I struggled to figure out what her words meant, and it was only after she turned and left did I remember their meaning.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Douglas, I'm sorry, but I can only offer you two choices in the matter of Katey." The doctor said, gesturing to my supposed 'unconscious' form. It felt weird hearing my real name after so long of being called 'Fleur'.

"We can either keep her on artificial life support, or, we can, take her off." the doctor said, clearing his throat afterward. It took me a moment to understand what he meant.

Suddenly it hit me like a load of bricks.

I was on life support and Mom and Dad was the only thing keeping me from sending me into an early grave. I wanted to scream "HEY! I'M ALIVE! LOOK AT ME! I LIVE!" but I couldn't get my throat to vibrate. Panic flooded my veins with ice cold blood, and I tried to make my parents realize I was ok.

"Come ON! I know you people are just parents, but you can't be THIS BLIND!" I mentally screamed, trying futilely to get their attention.

I might have liked being back in my dream world, but I didn't want to die! I preferred living, thank you very much. Even if it was sometimes annoying and cruel to you, it still had key moments, like going to birthday parties and musicals and going swimming on those unbearably hot Texas summer days. And there was so much I still had to do! I wanted to be on Broadway, and meet Eric Chavez and Patrick Wilson, I still had to remake 'Gone with the Wind' and be married and have annoying little kids that drove you to your wits end, and… I didn't want to die!

I kept fluttering my eyelids until I thought they would just pop off, and my attempts at trying to contact my mom, who was nearest to the bed, didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh my God! Doctor Byron! Katey! She's awake! Oh my God!" My mother yelled when she looked over to me.

Immediately there were nurses and the doctor said, "Then we'll keep her here until she gets better…" but the rest of whatever he said was blurred out by something being stuck up in my arm. I tried to yell "GET THAT NEEDLE OUT OF ME! I'm _perfectly _fine, thank you very much!" for I'm deathly afraid of needles, but whatever they had in that needle sure worked good, because the next moment I was completely out.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, and I opened my eyes quickly, expecting to see the hospital room again, but I saw instead the frightened looks of the Ballet girls.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled my speech blurry with sleep.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Christine whispered.

I thought back to what I was mentally yelling back in the hospital and I went red. I had said it aloud, just not in the right dimension.

"Oh…" I said meekly, trying unsuccessfully to hide my embarrassment. "I'm sorry, bad dream, you know." I bit my lip, wishing that the girls would stop staring at me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Christine asked, her brows puckered with worry. Suddenly I thought that she looked an awful lot like Melanie Wilkes, with her skin so pale, and her love unwavering for all that I tried to steal her man. But that comical thought went away as quick as it came as I said, "I'm fine. I'm sorry for startling you all."

The girls gave me one final glance before turning away and going back to their beds. Only Meg and Christine stayed behind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Meg asked, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I…no. I'm sorry. I would rather just go back to sleep and forget it ever happened. I'm sorry again for waking you." I said, not knowing how I was supposed to tell them I dreamt about my mom and dad about to take me off of life support.

"We understand. But if you need anything, or want to talk, just let us know." Christine said, hugging me before she and Meg retreated back to their cots.

"You don't know the half of it." I thought after I lay back down, trying to get back to sleep. We had early rehearsals for "Il Muto" the next morning, and I was pretty sure that I would have to talk Erik out of killing Carlotta for the 50th time.

I sighed and rolled over. Why the heck couldn't Erik just leave me alone for one day? He was always just about scaring me to death, and then making me look like a freaking Smurf when I wouldn't tell him, well, whatever the heck he wanted to know.

What I couldn't understand was how Christine could still be in love with him. He was mean, cruel, and pretty obsessive. Ok, so he's incredibly sexy (I should slap myself for thinking that) and he sings like an angel (yea, the only proof of this is from watching Gerry on the DVD) and he was nice (HA! Only when he wanted something. And if being sweet didn't work, he resorted to his Punjab. Damn that stupid thing)

Then I thought of Clair, and how she would have gladly put up with that Punjab if only she got to gaze upon his glory (? The girl's a psycho if you ask me). I softly chuckled, thinking of our last conversation. We were talking about what we would do if we were stuck inside a phanfiction.

"I sort of changed my views on that, didn't I?" I thought, remembering how I said I would smack Christine upside the head for not choosing Raoul in the first place, and then smacking Carlotta upside the head for singing so bad. I laughed a little harder, thinking of how Carlotta's face would look if I came up to her, slapped her, and then say "That's for singing like a dying cow!" Then I thought of what Erik would say, and I mentally pictured the way his eyes would gleam with laughter… "What the hell? I'm thinking like Clair!" I thought, pinching my wrist until I almost yelped in pain.

I massaged my wrist until some of the pain eased away, and then I occupied my mind again with thoughts of my 'dream'. Would mom and dad really take me off of life support? I hoped to the Dear God above that I could stay alive. After all of this was over, the only thing I could ever hope to want was a nice cheeseburger and malt. The food here was good, but I had been harboring a craving for modern food for a while now. That and a nice hot shower, and my bed back home in my room, and seeing 'Wicked' like Mom promised I could for my fourteenth birthday, and going to go see another baseball game.

Oh how I wanted to know how my team, the Oakland Athletics, were doing. It was September and almost time for the play offs, and, oh! I would scream if they lost the AL West title to the Angels again! But, by the time I found out, it would probably be too late….

And I drifted back off into dream land, thinking about how great it would be just to be back at home…

**---------------------------**

**Ok, so I must admit, it was a rather A.D.Dish there, but hey, it's pretty much how our minds work. You think about something, and that reminds you of another thing, and that reminds you of something you saw on TV and then next thing you know you're miles away from where you started. **

**Also, the little Erik bit was only for the hope of getting a laugh (oh what wouldn't I do…) **

**So I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope that you don't hate my guts for making these chapters so short. **

**Please review nice things!**


	27. Familiar Faces in the sorbus torminalis

The next morning I woke extra early for some reason, and, in that brief moment before you're fully awake, I thought I was back in the Opera Populare before Raoul had come along, and I was best friends with Meg and Christine and without a care in the world.

Then I remembered my 'dream'.

I rolled off the bed and did a sort of matrix save, involving me cracking my spine in a few places. "Ok, that feels a little better…" I said, rubbing my back. I sighed, and bent back over, making up my bed, before I looked out the window to see the fiery red sun burning the Atmosphere pink and orange, then fading into various shades of indigo and blue.

"Alright, everything may be bigger and better in Texas, but I've never seen a sun come up as pretty as this one." I thought, remembering a bumper sticker I had seen.

As I went about my morning routine around me the girls slowly rose, yawning and stretching and some trying to burrow their heads further into their pillows.

"Rise and Shine Sleeping Beauties!" I called loudly, shaking the blankets off some. "First dress rehearsal this morning! Up and at 'em!"

"Why on earth are you so ha-ha-happy?" Asked Brigit, a fellow dancer, failing to stifle a yawn.

"Because, sleepy head, only a few more days, and we'll be behind the foot lights, and that's what I'm exited about." I said cheerfully throwing open the windows to let in the nice late-summer breeze.

As I gazed out, I expected to see the Eiffel Tower gracefully arch into the sky as the proud symbol of Paris, but I suddenly remembered that it hadn't been built yet.

Behind me the girls rose, grumbling about how unfair it was that they had to wake up just because I was exited and trying to shield themselves of the stunningly bright morning light.

An hour later we were getting ready for practice, those of us not in the main act, but just in the ballet were eating breakfast leisurely and slowly, while us who were singing or being the silent roles (i.e. Meg and Christine) were trying to shovel down food and make a break for the stage dressing rooms to get on all the makeup and costumes.

I grabbed only my customary croissant with jam, shoved it in my mouth, took a swig of hot chocolate, headed out the door with my mouth still crammed with food and I prayed I wouldn't choke and die or see Raoul.

Christine giggled at me after she swallowed her mouthful and said "You look like a squirrel."

I laughed, and, swallowing hard, (all the while hoping not to choke) I said, "At least I'm not furry and have a tail."

The three of us laughed as we went backstage, and they laughed even harder after I had put on all my stage makeup. I looked like a clown, not a confidant.

"Good lord, I look like belong at the Cirque De Soleil in Las Vegas." I thought, examining the mounds of powder on my face. Although the ballets usually required us to wear makeup, it never was this much, and my face felt weighed down. When commented on this to the girls, Meg said, still giggling, "At least you don't have to wear that hideous wig that Carlotta has to wear, it must weigh 20 kilograms!"

I laughed, but only after she and Christine laughed, because I had never mastered weight conversion.

"Girls! You should be onstage! Now!" Mme Giry had thrown open the door, letting in the light from the corridor backstage into the room. Meg, Christine and I followed her meekly, and I tried my best to resist sneezing at the powder which had settled in my nose. Instead I settled for wrinkling my nose like Samantha on 'Bewitched'.

Places please, Ladies and Gentlemen, places…" M Reyer called from his podium, and Richarde and Fredrikk moved to their positions on either side of me. The music began, and at my appropriate measure I belted out the first line. "They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame!" and we took off, singing the entire performance with virtually no hitches. I was surprised; never had we done so well in the first dress rehearsal!

We were sent on break after we had done the entire program, including the ballet, which was tiring on its own.

I longingly wished that I could change back into my normal skirts, or better yet, a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, but I would have to wait until Reyer was convinced we were all cool with our parts, and that we knew all the lines without having to look at the script (which should have been mastered last week. CoughPiangicough).

We weren't aloud to take off the make up or the clothes, because after the break we were going to go over the parts we messed up on, so there were various cast members milling about in full costume, sticking apart from the people who weren't in the production like a bunch of sore thumbs.

Meg, Christine and I retreated to the stable area; partly because there were hardly any people over there, and it was much cooler there than in the baking heat of the stage.

We found a nice shady area in the trees that are huddled close to the door which leads to the stage, so we could hear when Reyer called the cast back.

It was shady enough to where if someone pulled up to the stables, they couldn't see us, but we could see them, and we were free to yank off the uncomfortable shoes and pull our skirts shockingly high, up to our knees.

I managed to keep myself from laughing openly when Meg had drawn her skirts up high on her thighs, and Christine, scandalized, whispered "Meg! Pull your skirts down! What if someone saw us?"

Meg only laughed and said, "Don't worry; they won't see us unless they come round those trees…" She indicated toward the sorbus torminalis trees that grew thick about where we were sitting.

Christine pursed her lips and said, "Well, I suppose you're right…" and pulled her skirts up to mid shin.

Meg then turned to me and said, well, are _you _a goose like Christine?"

I laughed, and, pulling my skirt up to my knees, feeling embarrassed to show even that much.

"I've really been here too long if I feel like a 'fancy lady' just by showing my lower legs…" I thought, mocking myself in thinking about how short my shorts were in the summer, and about my bikini's that would make Christine positively faint.

Suddenly the trees rustled, and Christine gave Meg and I helpless looks. We sat there frozen in shock before we madly shoved our skirts down, with Meg tearing her striped apron in her hurry.

We got our skirts down in time to see a dirty man who I had a vague memory of seeing before came around the corner.

"Oh Misses… I thought 'twas someone else… I 'eard voices and I thought 'twas someone else. Please be forgivin' me fer startlin' yew." He twanged. He had what sounded like a Tex/Irish accent, but I needed to hear him speak again.

"It's quite alright, but you did give us quite a scare there!" I said, and the girls and I tittered, not comfortable being around a man as rugged as he. He was wearing dirty trousers with suspenders over his sweaty cotton shirt that was open to mid-chest. His face was smeared with dirt and sweat, as if he had been running a marathon and fallen into several piles of soil along the way. But there was something about him… as if I had seen him before….

But before he could speak again we heard Reyer call the cast together on the stage to begin rehearsal again. The three of us turned and hurried back inside, unsure what more to say to the stable man.

Even while we were practicing my mind was miles away. I couldn't stop thinking about who the heck that stable man was! I knew that I had seen him before, but was it just because he worked here at the Opera Populare? No… It seemed to me like I had seen him back in 2006… but where…. And how?

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow for more rehearsals! Dismissed!" I dimly heard M Reyer say. There was a stampede as we all started for the dressing rooms, and Meg, Christine and I had to fight our way to the water basins to wash our faces and to get to the closets to put up our costumes. Then of course, there was the mad search to find out where our clothes were.

It was pure pandemonium.

--------------------------

**Tee Hee.**

**Thought I'd leave off the chapter at just some random point. Hope you aren't too disappointed at me for making these chapters so darned short! **

**Also, a sorbus torminalis is a tree native to France. **

**I did my homework. **

**So anyway, curious about whom this mysterious stable man is? So am I. **

**Review nicely and I'll post a pretty new chapter! **


	28. Blood Curdling Scream

**WARNING: THIS IS LONGEST CHAPTER EVER WRITTEN! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!**

It was about an hour before 'Il Muto' started, and I was a nervous wreck. Christine assured me it would all be fine, that I couldn't even see the audience because of the limelight (Hmm that sounds familiar) and besides, it would just be like singing in rehearsals.

I wasn't so much worried about singing in front of an audience of strangers, and Raoul, but I was more afraid of Erik.

I was walking down to the costume closet where my costume dress was hanging, and I suddenly felt a breeze behind me, and then hands on my shoulders.

What would have once made me wet my pants, I casually turned around, jerking my shoulder so that the hand would release me. "Good evening" I said to Erik, not at all fazed by his sudden appearance.

"And to think that once made you tremble." Erik said, and I smiled.

"Me? Ha, you must be mistaken." I said, raising my eyebrows and tossing my hand to dismiss the thought. He gave a grim smile that looked a bit strained, and the next moment his face was as unreadable as stone. He was going to yell at me about Carlotta, and then I would have to persuade him not to kill her, and so on.

"Now, aside from reminiscing when I could frighten you, I've come to ask you about why Carlotta was given the role of the countess, despite my warnings." He said, with a sinister note in his voice.

"Hmm, what's that? How the weather? Ah yes, quite lovely…" I said, completely ignoring him.

"It's snowing out there. Answer me." He said, not at all amused.

"Well, I should think the snow will stop soon, I hope it does, the production is going to start in an hour or so. Oh goodness me, I need to get into costume, the good Lord knows it takes long enough to get into all of that powder…" I tried to turn away, but he grabbed my arm tightly, near crushing the bone.

"Ah, ow, yes, see, I think I might like to keep that bone un-broken." I said, trying to pry off his hand.

"Not until you answer me." He said, squeezing tighter.

"Ow! Ok, goodness… They only let Carlotta be the star because she would leave if they didn't have her as the countess. And, they don't really like it that someone unknown shows up out of the blue and- that's you by the way- tells them how 'his' Opera House should be run. Although I really don't understand why they want to keep Carlotta anyway; she sings like a stuck pig." I said, wishing to be rid of the iron grip that was tightening as I spoke. "Now will you let me go?"

"Fine." He said, and vanished into the shadows. I rubbed my arm where he had held onto me, cursing him silently.

'I hope it doesn't start swelling… how I would ever explain that to Meg and Christine… Although I could make something up about how clumsy I am, and that I fell…' I was looking down at my hurt arm, and I didn't notice a man was walking right where I was.

We collided, and I mumbled an apology, and then looked up to see myself face to face with Buquet.

Before he even asked if I was alright, he instead demanded "Who was that you were just talking to."

I furrowed my brows at his rudeness.

"And whose concern is it but my own?" I said curtly, wishing he would mind his own business. Suddenly I remembered what I should have said to Erik; about how he shouldn't kill Buquet or drop the Chandelier.

"I believe it anyone who is in this opera house. And you should watch out, he looked an awful lot like the Phantom here.

I laughed, and said "You don't honestly believe in that fairy tale?"

"You can't be too sure."

"Then perhaps you should watch your neck, and keep your hands at the level of your eyes. Just in case." I walked away without another word, and left him standing there to wonder what I had meant.

I breathed a sigh of momentary relief. Perhaps Buquet would pay heed to my warning, and Erik wouldn't kill him.

Hopefully.

Buquet was just an ignorant fly man, and probably thought that I was teasing him for saying there was an Opera Ghost, so he most likely would ignore my word of warning.

'The idiot.' I thought as I entered the costume room.

"Fleur! What's taken you so long! You need to hurry to get your makeup and your costume on!" Christine said, hurrying over from the vanity with her hair messy from trying to get it to stay in a bow

I quickly pulled off my dress and slipped on the over styled 18th century dress, and was in the process of straightening the ties in the back when Christine grabbed my arm and dragged me to the makeup table declaring that she would fix the ties, and that I needed to put the makeup on.

I grabbed the poof thing and began dabbing on the white powder which, in my hurry, floofed out and made the air thick with flying powder.

"Slow down! You'll get powder all over your costume!" Christine said from somewhere behind me, and I could feel a tug from one of the strings.

"Alright… I'm nervous though…" I said, slowing down on the powder.

A few minutes later I was all decked out in the over the top out fit; dripping in crystal 'diamonds', my gown the most awful shade of purple, and with brow paint to match it, as well as a fake tattoo of a heart on my lower jaw. And who's to forget the terrible wig with the pillow on top and little flowers stuck in at random.

I felt idiotic. Of course, the production was a spoof on the 1700's, so everyone was dresses gaudily and over the top, but I felt like a complete freak.

I rushed onstage and grabbed my fan from one of the stage hands, and then got in my position between Richard and Fredrikk, who were dresses in the scariest outfits ever.

Richard was in baby blue from neck to foot, with a high wig accented with blue ribbons, the same white powder I was wearing, only with blue eye shadow and blue lips. Fredrikk was an exact duplicate, only in yellow. And they both looked completely embarrassed to be seen in public with such horrible out fits. Suddenly I remembered they were under the role title of 'fops' and I wanted to laugh aloud. Back home I had heard countless people call Raoul a fop, but last time I checked, he didn't wear face powder, ect, ect.

The curtain was still, but I could hear the audience chattering, waiting for the show to start. I felt extremely nervous about singing in front of strangers for the first time, and I could feel butterflies appear like magic in my lower intestines.

"Don't worry about it; it'll be just like in rehearsal." Richard said, apparently reading the fear on my face.

"It'll be easy, and in the end, you'll laugh about how nervous you were." Fredrikk said, fanning himself.

The music started playing, and immediately the unseen crowd hushed. I said, "But I'm nervous now!" whilst waving my hand in the air to prove my point. Fredrikk shooed the stage hands off into the wings, so they couldn't be seen, and we got into our beginning position.

The curtain drew back, and we rushed forward, as was in the steps, to the applause in the audience. I risked a look to box five, where Raoul was so unwisely sitting, but I couldn't see a thing past the pit because of the limelight.

We flipped the fans down from our faces, and Meg came forth with her little tray.

I inhaled and belted out the opening notes and, much to my surprise; my voice didn't crack or tremble. It felt exactly like rehearsal.

"They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame!" I puckered the last note of 'aflame' making it sound like I felt all high and mighty sharing these secrets, and rolled my eyes skyward. While it was written in my part, I was glad for this opportunity to look for Erik. I saw a shadow above that looked a bit like a man, but it could have just been one of the costumes stored away up there.

"His Lordship, sure would die of shock!" Richard sang after me, sounding well in part, like he wasn't nervous at all, and then Fredrikk followed up with "His Lordship is a laughing stock!" like he was declaring the obvious.

"Should he suspect her, God protect her, shamea, shamea, shamea." I said, adding an 'a' to the end of 'shame'.

"This faithless lady's bound for Hades… shamea, shamea, shamea." Fredrikk, Richard and I all sang.

We drew our fans back once more, and then stepped back as the curtain for the bed was pulled back, revealing Christine and the pink cupcake called Carlotta.

Christine gasped in mock shock, and then stood up with Carlotta, grabbing a feather duster as Carlotta belted out "Serafimo your disguise is Perfecta! Oh why who canna this be?"

The percussion guy in the pit hit the wood block, and it sounded somewhat like a knock on a door.

"Gentle wife, admit your loving… husband…" Piangi said, walking onto the stage, pausing before he said husband to pretend to hit Meg on her rear.

The audience laughed, and Piangi's friend, who was the 'little man', followed behind him. I personally didn't like him, for he was known as a pervert, and every chance he got, he looked up a girls skirt. Thank heavens he hasn't looked up mine… yet. I thought, remembering that he looked up mine in just a few moments.

"My love, I'm called to England on affairs of state; and musta leave you with your new maid…" He paused to fake rub Christine's buttocks before stating, "Though, I would 'appily take the maid with me." This got another laugh out of the audience.

"The old fool is leaving." She said to the audience, as though her 'husband' couldn't hear her.

All the while the little man, whom I decided to dub Smalls in honor of 'The Sandlot', was running around Carlotta's skirt, as though inspecting it.

"Addio…. addio… addio!" she and Piangi sang, and suddenly I had the brief remembrance of the time I sang this with a group of my friends at a talent show. I was the countess, and I sounded waaaaay better than Carlotta, while still hitting the high notes.

Whilst she was singing away, Smalls had snuck up on me, and began lifting up my skirt. It was under M Reyer's strict orders that we were not to practice this with him really lifting my skirt, and I had momentarily forgotten what I was supposed to do. I slapped his hand away, then remembered I was supposed to just shoo him, and so I dismissed him with my hand, all the while feeling violated.

I backed more into Fredrikk, trying to get away from Smalls. Richard, sensing my embarrassment, whispered out of the corner of his mouth "It's just the act… remember…" but I didn't feel very comforted. I tried to refocus, realizing that Carlotta had just said "Serafimo, away with this pretence!" And Christine was tossing off the wraparound skirt. I gasped on cue, and my hand flew to my mouth to show my 'astonishment'.

"You cannota speak, but kiss me in my husbands, absence…." Carlotta warbled, flipping out her fan to hide her face, as she and Christine leaned together behind the fan to 'kiss'.

She and Christine drew back, and she continued "Poora fool he makes me laugh, ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" (x 10 or so…) "Time I tried to geta better half..."

Richard, Fredrikk and I took our cue and sang with Carlotta. "Poora fool he doesn't know, ho ho ho ho ho! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! If he knew the truth he'd never ever go!"

Suddenly a loud reverberating voice filled the auditorium, cutting off the music, and making my stomach curl. I had forgotten about Erik…

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept _empty_?" he boomed. Oh yea, he sounded mad alright.

I gasped as one with the audience and stage crews, actors and all, and didn't bother taking my hand to my mouth as would have been appropriate.

I looked up to box five, and noticed for the first time that the limelight had been cut. There I saw Raoul craning his neck to try and see where the voice was coming from.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera…" Meg said fearfully.

"It's him…" Christine said, looking up to him.

"Your part is _silent, _little toad!" Carlotta said, pointing her fan at Christine and Meg. She then smiled back at the audience.

"A toad Madame? Perhaps it is _you _who are the toad!" I imagined Erik saying, and then I felt a little shock. He was about to play the part of ventriloquist and make Carlotta croak.

But as Carlotta hurried to the right wing and her maid sprayed her voice junk, I had a stabbing awareness that he had used the 'switcheroo' trick. Which Buquet saw… and so Erik… "KILLS HIM!" my brain screamed, and I wanted to slap Carlotta for taking the spray. But I knew that it was too late, and there was nothing I could do…

"Maestro some Italian words I don't want to try and spell"

And with that, she started back up at

"Serafimo, away with this pretence! You cannota speak! But kiss me in my husbands… CROOOOAAAK!" there was a moment of shock before a loud gasp went out. Then laughter.

Even though I though Carlotta a dirt bag who was rude and insensitive, I did feel a little bad for her, and I could tell she was shaken. So she tried another line.

"Poor fool he makes me laugh, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… CROAK! CROAK!" Her voice had gained confidence, but after the first croak she couldn't stop croaking, and she broke down and started sobbing while still croaking, and through her croaks Erik yelled "BEHOLD! SHE SINGS TO BRING DOWN THE CHANDELIER! AHAHAHAHA!" The chandelier began to shake, and the candles flicker.

There was another collective gasp, but the chandelier stopped moving and flickering.

"Non posso piu… I cannot go on…" Carlotta said, finally finding her voice.

She was rushed offstage, and the curtains closed abruptly, nearly shutting in on me, but I stepped out of the way just in time. Fredrikk, was of course, shut out.

He tried to find the part in the curtain, but he rushed off the stage as Firmin and Andre came through the part, and called "ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize! Uh, the uh, performance with continue!" He was cut off by Richard and I, trying to get over to the left wing, was shown through the curtain, which swung open for a moment. I ducked out of the way as the audience laughed, and Firmin continued, not even sparring us a glance.

"In ten minutes time, when the role of the countess, will be played…" He reached behind the curtain and pulled Christine out by the wrist "by Miss Daae! Thank you!" The crowd applauded as he said that, and he shoved Christine back behind the curtain and said, "Go on! Hurry up! Hurry up!" and she fled to the dressing room.

Richard, who was just talking to one of the stage hands, grabbed my hand and said, "They're doing the ballet from act three! Hurry up and change!" and pulled me to the dressing room with the ballet costumes.

Behind me, muffled by the curtain, Firmin confirmed Richard by saying "Until then, we would like to crave your indulgence." Andre cut in "Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet, from act three…"

I didn't hear the rest, for I shut the door to the dressing room and tore off my costume, wiped my face (this powder comes off pretty easy… I thought) and pulled on my ballet costume, and hurriedly dabbed on the rouge that we needed. I pulled my Hair into a bun, and shoved some pins and faux roses into it to make it look pretty, and then rushed out the door, almost forgetting my toe shoes in my hurry.

I ran onstage and ignored the laughing as I collided with Fredrikk in my hurry, and helped the other girls get the scenery into place.

The backdrop was put down, and we began dancing.

As I did a turn, I noticed the shadow of a man behind us, and I gasped, grabbing the shoulder of another dancer to point this out, but by the time I got her attention, the shadow was gone.

Aaron, the male dancer, tapped me on the shoulder and commanded I dance, and not worry about the shadow of props, and so I danced, but every time I looked at the scenery behind, I saw the shadow of Erik and Buquet. Another girl saw the shadows, and screamed. I turned, and saw the figure of Erik tie a noose around Buquet. Suddenly his body jerked up, and by this time we had all stopped dancing to stare at this phenomenon, and were about to begin again, but the body of Buquet dangling from the ceiling above stopped us.

I let out a blood curdling scream (I knew it was Meg's part but she had fainted) and nearly fainted too as the body fell next to me.

I backed all the way up against the scenery, and covered my mouth in terror.

It was my entire fault he had died. Why the hell didn't I tell Erik not to kill him? Why hadn't I begged Buquet to stay away from the catwalks? Why? Why? Why?

I turned and fled. I wanted to be comforted by my mother, anyone, who I could tell that it was my entire fault; to ease my conscience.

I saw Christine and Mme Giry run out of the Prima Donna dressing room, aroused by my scream, but before I could run to Christine or Mme Giry, I saw Raoul enter, seeking Christine, to ask if she was safe, and I saw her lead him up to the flight of stairs that led up and up; all the way to the roof.

"No!" I yelled, but I was drowned out by the shouts behind, and I chased after them, forgetting the chaos behind me.

----------------------

**WOW! That was super, super, super long. I'm sorry I let it drag on, but I just couldn't find a part to stop. **

**Please Review Positively! **


	29. Sly As a Ninja

**Oh no, is Katey…er… Fleur…wait… whatever. Is SHE going to cause a butt-load of problems on the roof? And what about Erik? Lord knows he's going to be mad as heck… And why am I asking you, if I'm the author. **

**I DON'T KNOW! **

**Good plot discussion I suppose, makes you want to read the story and find out…. And not listen to me chatter away… Hmmm? What's that? I should shut up now? Good idea. **

**--------------------------**

I pounded up the stairs, thankful that the loud hubbub below was hiding my heavy breathing. Let me tell you something, using a stay for ballet is alright, but when you have to sprint up five stories of stairs in toe shoes and a minor version of a corset? That, my friend, is tiring.

But despite my lungs felt as though they were going to burst, I could barely feel it. I was being driven by a wild, uncontrollable fear. I felt my chest growing tight, and my eyes sting. But was that from the fact that I was probably going to pass out because of my tight stays? Or because of something else? All I knew is that I felt as though the devil himself was after me, and that I had to keep following Christine and Raoul.

Was that it? Because of a petty jealousy? I knew I should turn right around if it was because of that, but I knew that it was something different… something worse. Like if I wasn't up their with Christine and Raoul life as I knew it would end then and there. And so I followed, always about a flight below them. Always following, and always watching.

Even from so far down below I knew what they were saying. Why? Obvious; I had seen the movie far too many times and had memorized just about every line.

When at last I saw Christine and Raoul turn and exit, I had to find another way out. I couldn't just barge in on them… But what if I did…

As I was contemplating this I was far to engrossed in my own thoughts to notice a figure swathed in black come up behind me.

"I never would have expected to see you here. Shouldn't you be devising theories on how that trash, Buquet died?"

I opened my mouth t scream in fright, but he clamped a firm hand over my gaping mouth.

"Didn't I tell you I could still make you tremble?" Erik said cockily, in so much a manner like my brother that I almost laughed aloud. But a second later the humor had disappeared and I felt vaguely annoyed.

"I know how Buquet died." I said coldly, passing over his last remark.

"And how, pray tell." He asked, sounding an awful lot like how I imagined Rhett Butler sounded.

"It was Buquet who saw you switch Carlotta's voice spray, and you thought he knew too much already, so you decided to take him out. One less mouth you had to worry about telling how you ruined 'Il Muto.'"

His jaw had momentarily gone slack, but he hardened it so quick I wasn't sure I had seen him in disbelief.

"How do you know all this?" He demanded, giving himself away.

It dawned on me how idiotic my last move was. I just good as told him I knew about everything that happens in this story.

"I heard it from the ballet girls." I made a brave attempt, and hoped he would believe me.

He laughed rudely. "After Buquet fell you scampered up here like a frightened rabbit; although the reason to why you chose the roof to refuge to is beyond my reasoning."

"I came up here… because…" I tried to think of a good answer, but he realized the truth as though it were written plainly on my face.

He cursed softly, and made way for the door, but I grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back.

"No! Don't!" I said, pulling all my weight in the other direction.

He looked back at me with a face blackened with rage. A face that clearly read 'I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do…' I dropped his arm quickly and cowered against a pillar. I didn't want to be at the mercy of his strength and be dead. But I knew I couldn't let him through that door, and by God, I wouldn't.

I squared my shoulders and lunged for his arm which was reaching for the door, and luckily caught him by surprise. I shoved him back and, with stray hairs falling from my bun, I said with as much force as I could "Back away from the door!"

He down at me in surprise; every line on my face was hard with determination, and even down to the last delicate flower that was stuck haphazardly into my loosening bun, I radiated a sense of power and stubbornness. I was not going to let him pass, even if I was met face to face with his anger; even if it meant death. I knew I had one more life to live, and I felt ready for a gamble.

Erik said nothing, only turned, and disappeared into the darkness.

The utter fearlessness that had held me upright a moment ago was still coursing through my veins, and with every throb of my pulse I felt the adrenaline pump through me.

I felt along the wall for a secret door that I could slip out onto the roof with Raoul and Christine, and after a few moments, I felt a handle. I pushed it, and a rush of bitingly cold air met me, along with the sound of Raoul's voice.

I peeked my head out and saw that they were facing the opposite direction, so I quickly slipped out into the icy night, and hid behind one of the statues; exactly as Erik had done in the movie.

"Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears, I'm here, with you and beside you, to guard you and to guide you…" Raoul sang. I closed my eyes and crouched to the ground, my ballet costume pooling in the soft snow, my eyes smarting.

"Say you love me every waking moment… turn my head with talk of summer time… Say you need me with you now and always… promise me that all you say is true…. Love me, that's all I ask of you…" Christine sang back, her sweet soprano cutting through the wintry stillness.

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light, you're safe, nothing can harm you, your fears are far behind you…" Raoul replied, holding her close.

Suddenly it was all too much to handle. I knew that I had to get Christine away from the roof. I was aware that this was the turning point in the story, but I also knew that I would scream if I heard any more.

I got up carefully, and made my way to the secret door as sly as a ninja. I slipped back through the door, and hurriedly tried to straighten myself up to look as if I had just come from the pandemonium still going on down below. I jogged in place for a moment, trying to get my breath speed up, to look at if I had just come all the way up the stairs, and jerked the main door open, cutting Christine off, mid-word.

"Christine!" I cried, sounding without difficulty, exasperated. "Oh Christine! Meg and Madame Giry and I… Oh… We thought… we thought… You have to come back down, we've been looking all over for you, and…" I hugged her, and tried to pull her back to the door, without giving Raoul a look, and I pretended not to notice his stare.

"Fleur… what… I…" Christine stuttered, not sure of what was going on.

"You must have heard! Buquet! Hung when you were dressing to take Carlotta's role! He dropped right on the stage, and everything's been a madhouse down in the hallways; I nearly got trampled just trying to get up here!" I added. I was pretty convincing, considering my heart was breaking.

"Fleur, I… tell Madame Giry and everyone else I'll be down in a bit…" She suddenly reddened and her gaze went from me to Raoul.

I followed her gaze as though for the first time seeing Raoul.

"Monsieur le Vicomte! I… I'm sorry… I beg your forgiveness…" I said blushingly, not saying Raoul's first name as to not freak Christine out.

I curtsied, and, with a heavy heart that was screaming "GO BACK! NO! DON'T LEAVE THEM!" I hurried through the door, and once the door shut, I sagged to the ground, swearing at random things.

I cursed the door for connecting the Opera House to the rooftop. I cursed the floor for carrying the 'happy couple'. I cursed everything in sight, and for the things I had no reason to curse, I swore at it for that reason. For the first time in either of my lives I wanted to be drunk. I wanted to forget all of this. I wanted to be home, wishing that I could be part of this, but content to stay where I was. I wanted to have privacy, to be able to swear aloud and yell and rage.

I sat there for a while, just cursing, and when my rear began to hurt from sitting, I cursed it too. I slowly got to my feet, and made my way down the stairs. My head hurt from thinking, my heart hurt because of Raoul and Christine, and the rest of my body ached from physical exertion.

I dumbly made my way back to the dormitories, and I flopped onto my bed, not paying heed to any of the commotion surrounding me. And so I lay there for some time, just staring at the ceiling, until Meg came in. "Fleur, what's wrong? You look like you've seen death, well you just did, but it looks like something else is wronged. What is it?" She asked, clearly concerned.

I sat up, and wondered for a moment if I could tell her. Tell her what I had been thinking in my mind for the past heaven knows how long. But I came to the conclusion I couldn't. I couldn't make her think wrong about me… I needed someone who wouldn't be horrified, who had seen it all… I needed… "Madame Giry." I said, not answering Meg's question. "Meg, I need to see your mother. It's very important."

Meg gave me a curious look, but obliged and led me to her mother's little room.

"Maman? Fleur needs to talk to you…" Meg said, entering Mme Giry's room.

Madame Giry looked up from the book she was reading and gave me an appraising stare, as if to figure out what was wrong just by looking at me.

"Meg, I believe Fleur needs to speak to me alone." Mme Giry said, speaking the words that I was thinking.

Meg nodded obediently and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, what is it?" Mme Giry said, indicating that I sit on a little ottoman.

"I… I think I'm in love." I said recklessly.

"That's always a good thing, but you wouldn't want to tell me that alone if there was not something more intricate involved." She said smartly.

I took a deep breath and said cautiously "I think I love the Vicomte…"

Mme Giry turned a harsh eye on me and asked sharply "Is it because of his money like the other girls?"

"No!" I said quickly, wondering how Mme Giry could have even guessed that about me.

"Then tell me about it."

"Well, you know that the Vicomte has been here an awful lot. Not just to see me, but also… also Christine."

There was a pause. I could tell Mme Giry was astonished.

"You're mooning after a man who loves another?"

"I… I don't know… I try to stay away, but when do I don't feel like me, and, and I know how terribly horrible this sounds, but when I see him with Christine I get so jealous and my heart feels like it's going to bust…" I rushed the last part out, in a hurry to get it over with.

"Has he led you on?" she asked wisely.

"Yes and no. He's been a great friend, but he's often hinted of more. He holds my hand, and he's very sweet… and oh I'm just mooning after him after all…" I said despairingly, admitting to the truth.

Mme Giry said nothing for a little bit, and she finally said "I think he's a fool for leading both of you girls on. You may think that you're only chasing him blindly, but he's still the one leading you on. Both of you. And now I might sound like a right mean lady, and I've seen Christine hurt, but I've also seen you hurt, but if you know that you love him, then you do what you must to get him."

I felt a rush of gratitude toward the lady in front of me. She understood me completely, and didn't give a round –a-bout answer or pinned me down with guilt like my mother would have.

"Oh Madame Giry… thank you so much…" I said, and bravely leaned forward to hug her.

To my surprise she didn't pull away, but she instead hugged back. It had been far too long since I had been hugged like this, and I wanted to remain like that forever, remembering how comforting my mother was at times, and how she hugged me like this every day but I took it for granted, shrugging her off.

She patted me on the back as if I were a small baby that needed burping, and then held me at an arms length.

"You should get back to the stage, Firmin and Andre are insisting that we perform the show again, and they're starting in half and hour… You had better hurry."

I nodded left without another word.

The Hallways were full of people, mostly the stage people who work here at the Opera Populare scrambling to locate cast members so the show could start again.

"Fleur! Get in the dressing rooms! We're starting again!" I heard one of the frantic workers yell at me.

I shouted that I was on my way there, but he was already rushing off, looking for the other ballerina's.

In the dressing room I tore off my ballet costume, pulled my costume on, quickly powdered up, slipped on my fake jewelry and then grabbed my wig and headed back to the stage.

The sets were already up and ready, but there were various cast members wandering like lost children, completely at lost for what to do.

"Christine!" I called, catching sight of Christine all decked out in Carlotta's pink cupcake costume.

"Fleur! Oh goodness, I'm so nervous about performing…." She said, grabbing my hands.

"Don't be a goose! It'll be easy. And remember, you can't see a thing because of the lime light." I said, smiling and managing to resist clawing her eyes out.

"No, I'm not afraid of singing, but I'm afraid of… of the Angel…" she finished the sentence in a whisper, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Don't worry," I said soothingly "He's going to be appeased that you're the Countess and Carlotta's the pageboy; he won't kill you, I promise." I said, telling the truth.

"You're probably right… I just hope so."

She hugged me, but I broke off quickly, hearing Firmin shout "Starting places!"

Christine obediently sat on the bed, waiting for Carlotta who came in at the last moment, looking incredibly disgusted.

I took up my position between Fredrikk and Richard, and waited for the music to begin, and the curtain to open….

The performance went amazingly smooth, and there were no incidents, unless you count me tripping up slightly during the ballet, but hopefully no one noticed.

We were taking our final bows, and everything seemed right, but over the applause I could hear laughter. Not the kind you would hear in the audience… but a maniacal laughter.

I looked up to the great chandelier, which was now swaying and flickering.

It suddenly took a violent jerk, and plunged down toward the stage. Toward us.

For the second time that evening I let out a piercing scream, which was accompanied by several others from the crowd.

The great mass of crystal was barreling along, and my automatic freezing was overruled by another force, an animal instinct that reacted before I knew what was happening.

I grabbed Christine and dove out of the way of the chandelier, pulling her onto the hard stage floor with me, right as it hit where she was standing.

She had been completely frozen, wide eyed and at loss of what to do, and despite the fact that I felt a complete hatred toward her, I knew I couldn't let her get hurt. I had already known she wouldn't die; no matter how pissed off Erik was he wouldn't kill Christine, he loved her too much, but I knew he wanted to hurt her as she had hurt him, and I couldn't forgive myself if I had aloud her to get hurt. And Erik dropping the chandelier proved that he had witnessed the whole rooftop scene.

The hard fall on the floor had jolted Christine's sense of movement back into her. She jumped up, pulling me with her, and ran off the stage as the fist of the flames ignited on the curtains.

--------------------------

**Oh dear me, the accursed Erik for making the chandelier almost kill a few peoples…**

**Pretty please with sugar on top review! I wrote a lovely long chapter for ya'll! **


	30. Don't We Look Particularly Meancing

**You know what's kinda annoying? You write this awesome chapter… but hardly anyone reads it because it's an OC story, and that really makes me mad because it's a great OC story, and not all psycho like most. But, at least I have some faithful reviewers. (I'm not sure if I have faithful readers who just don't review) **

**I accept anonymous reviewers. **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

The weeks following the curtain fire and the chandelier being completely destroyed were nerve-wracking.

Around every corner I turned I expected to see Erik, black faced with hate and eyes gleaming with madness. My only hope was to pray that he would stay hidden in his little cave. Unfortunately, my prayers were ignored, but only once, thankfully.

I was sneaking down to the kitchens to steal a late night snack for the girls and me, holding my breath all the while, and when I turned the last corner I thought I was safe, but a cloaked figure came out of nowhere and grabbed my shoulder.

I jumped, but refrained from screaming like I wanted to.

"Good evening." I said casually like I had done so many times before.

Erik glared at me.

I raised an eye brow. "My, my, my, don't we look particularly menacing tonight."

He changed expression only to add a scowl.

I longingly wanted to say 'what crawled up _your_ butt and died?' but I knew that wasn't exactly the thing to say to a man who looked ready to kill.

"Now why are you ruining a perfectly good evening like this with all your frowns?" I said instead, recalling that Firmin and Andre put in an order for a new chandelier that was almost prettier than the previous one that was now being used for the making of new costume jewelry.

"You knew all along about Christine and that… that… idiotic little… fop!" he said, voice quiet, but deadly and shaking with rage.

"Well now, I can't say that I did, but I won't deny it either. And you can't say that you didn't see it coming." I said lightly.

"You can't think that I haven't worked everything out already. You know exactly what's going to happen, and when it happens." He grabbed my forearms and shook me; evidently thinking by doing so would make me tell all.

"Well now, I didn't expect this. If I did I would have stayed in the dormitories. Now stop shaking me, you're going to give me a headache."

"No. Not until you tell me how you know everything."

"Well if you can hardly blame me for not wanting to say! If I told you you'd likely not believe me and then kill me trying to get the 'real' reason out of me. Besides, what's in it for me?" I added shrewdly.

He let me go. "The satisfaction of knowing that I won't kill you out of annoyance." He said, answering my last question.

"Hummm, well you know that isn't much to offer." I said pursing my lips. "How about if I tell you, then you stop being such a little demon. You've been raising an awful load of Hell lately." My eyes widened in shock. I had just sworn aloud! My hands clamped about my mouth and I backed up, afraid. He and I both knew that even the foulest female in the opera house only swore if she was extremely hurt, and not in a casual sentence.

Erik seemed to not take notice, but if he did he didn't comment on it.

"I have been raising Hell, but only out of the rage about that little fop that you've taken a fancy to. And that, I can take advantage of. So here is my proposal; I won't question you how you seem to know every trick of mine, seeing as even my worst threats don't get me anywhere, but you must distract Christine away from that fop of which you care for. Now don't get your feathers ruffled about how that is a terrible collateral, because I would be blind not to see you chase after him so."

I opened my mouth in surprise that I was so obvious, but I set my lip firmly again.

"And what makes you think that I want 'the fop' of which you so ardently hate? And besides, how is that considered fair?"

He laughed rudely. "I overheard you talking with Madame Giry…"

I interrupted him angrily, raising my voice, not caring that anyone could have heard me shouting.

"You dirty little sneak! You filthy eavesdropper!" I began to continue on in that matter but he clamped my mouth shut with a hand hard as iron. He pricked up his ears like a cat, and I saw his eyes dart around almost, was it nervously? But I didn't take notice, I was furious that he could listen to any of my private conversations at anytime. And, more recently, that his hand was so firm on my mouth that I wasn't able to breathe.

I struggled against him, but he held firm, convinced that if he let me free I would start screaming at him again.

I felt lightheaded, and tried to fight off his arm, but he held fast.

I felt everything seem to go into slow motion, and a smoky darkness claimed my vision and I fell limp in Erik's arms. My last thought was of how any given Erik phangirl would kill me to be in my position.

I was brought sputtering like an angry cat to consciousness by an abrupt splash of water on my face.

I opened my eyes angrily and found Erik above me with a glass of water looking as though happy at dousing me with water.

'What was that for!" I said angrily, keeping my voice down, not wanting another fainting spell.

"Well, my dear" he said acidly, "you fell limp after I made you shut your loud little mouth."

I glared at him, remembering his cruel hands.

'Damn you." I said, not caring that I had sworn.

"Ah, so very feisty. Now before you get all worked up and start shouting again, you had best get back to your dormitory before the other ballet rats get worried and, God forbid, venture out to find you." He grabbed my arms and I aloud him to pull me to my feet, but while doing so I gave him my nastiest evil eye.

"Good night. I hope not to see you again." I said over my shoulder as I moodily made my way back to the dormitories, but for all my hatefulness Erik only laughed.

When I got back I was greeted with demands of what had taken so long, and why did I not have food, but I lied that I had been 'Afraid that the 'phantom' was there.' And the strange thing was that that they believed me.

'Oh how stupid we were for making you go out when _he _could have gotten you!" They simpered.

I inwardly laughed at them. They didn't know the half of it…

But at night when I was asleep wasn't much better. I kept dreaming about being in that hospital room, and every time I would hear someone say 'She's awake again!' or something of that sort.

Once I saw a red rose tied with a black satin ribbon on the little cheap table next to me and I managed to find my voice ask why it was next to me, and in Christine's dressing room, but the first time I tried I spoke in French out of habit, and so I had to ask again slowly, trying to remember English.

When I had gotten my question out I heard the people next to my bed laugh, and then when I fell back asleep I heard them ask the doctor why 'she', meaning me, had spoken in French.

The one thing that lightened up these weeks was that we were putting on a ballet, a little side show before the big masquerade on New Years Eve.

It was just a small little show, but I had managed to get the prima ballerina role, and was quite proud. Did Christine get a big role? Ha! She got landed with one of the smallest roles. She just did a little spin-twirl and that's it! And on the night we were performing I saw Raoul up in box five watching. So there!

Sure I hadn't spoken to him since the rooftop thing, and I was really trying to avoid him. I was a little embarrassed about how I had told Mme Giry that I 'loved him'. I couldn't tell whether it was because I had said it aloud, or whether Erik had heard it.

I knew that Raoul and Christine had to have already been engaged, but I had no clue as to how to find out. I couldn't just randomly walk up to her and say "Gee, lovely weather we're having! Have you been engaged lately?" No, that wasn't the way to go. So instead I had to stay quiet and seethe, all the while pretending to still be the girl I was when I first had come; the sweet mild-mannered person who was carefree and best friends with Meg and Christine.

It was truly annoying.

But I held my mask high and proud, partly because it would be just plain idiotic if I was mean to Christine for absolutely 'no' reason, and partly because even if it was terribly bothering to be around her, bad company is, after all, better than no company at all.

So I held my silence.

---------------------------------------

**Pretty please review nicely! **

**This was just a little short in-between chapter; I promise the next one'll be much better, and longer. **


	31. Forbiden, Thank the Lord

**Wow! Thank all of you for reviewing! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! squee lol. **

**---------------------------------------------**

Even though I was still hacked off at Christine, Erik was being a little pig-face, and The A's had lost three games in a row (I found this out the last time I was back in the hospital room) it was easy to stay bright and cheerful. Why?

We were preparing for the Masquerade.

I was invited along with Meg and Christine to be out in the foyer having a grand old time dancing, but of course, I was to be in the little routine dance thing on the stairs along with Meg. I had suspected that Christine wasn't going to be in the dance because she was going with Raoul. Fie.

But, it was exiting nonetheless. I was being fitted for my costume within the hour, and I got to pick what it would look like! What fun!

Meg had been practicing the dance with a few other ballet girls, and Christine was off God-knows-where, most likely with Raoul, so I was left on my own. Gee, how normal it was becoming.

Just as I was thinking this, a figure swathed in Black appeared in front of me. "Hello." I said dismally. Even if I was still miffed with Christine and Meg, bad company was better than no company, and I was feeling lonely.

"What, no formal 'Good Evening'? Where _have_ your manners gone to." Erik said tauntingly.

I glared at him.

"Ah, something must be wronged in the world of Miss Fleur Delacour. I don't see what, that pitiful masquerade which you set such a store by is coming up, and in fact you're on your way to be fitted for a costume (which knowing your taste in things like that will wind up hideous)" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh ha ha." I said grudgingly.

"Ah I see," he said meanly "Things not going well with your precious fop boy?"

I gave him the foulest look I could. But inside I quaked. How the heck _did _heknow?

"Well you know my deal." He said, ignoring the fact that my face clearly shone with hatred.

I paused. Would it be worth it to accept his offer? I stood in silence, and Erik's eyes scanned my face for any sign I would agree.

"No. And Good day, I'm late for my appointment." I said briskly, whisking around him and toward the dressmaker's room down the hall and to the right.

"Damn her…" I heard Erik mutter softly, and I smiled. It felt good to be in control of a madman.

"Fleur!" I heard an angry voice say urgently from behind me. I gasped.

It was Madame Giry.

I slowly turned around, fear written across my face. It most likely wasn't good to have Madame Giry know that I was on speaking terms with Erik.

"Fleur, how do you know that man." She said, more a demand than a question.

"I… met him… a month…or so… ago…" I said cautiously.

"Fleur Delacour I must forbid you from speaking to him ever again." She said in a rush.

I opened my mouth to automatically ask why, but shut it. Ha! I wouldn't have to see Erik ever again! Except for the fact that Erik listens to no one and would scoff if I told him I was forbidden from seeing him again, and then 'accidentally' bump into me more often just to make Madame Giry mad.

"Yes Madame Giry…" I said ashamedly, hiding my joy.

"And you are late for your fitting. We shall have to hurry." And with that she took my arm and practically dragged me down to the dressmaker's studio.

Thankfully the dress lady, Madame Breton, was a little behind from another costume order (Carlotta's, gee, what a surprise) and was just finishing up when Mme Giry had dragged me in.

An hour later I had been set up with a beautiful gown that was a sweeping floor length gown with gold and black gossamer and gauze, the bodice was gold with little black sequins making flowered lines, and an amazing mask. It a half-mask from Venice Italy, and was black with intricate swirls of silver and gold glitter. Well, the mask wasn't from the dressmaker; Madame Giry gave it to me.

She said that she had tried to give it to Meg, who refused, saying that she was wearing all white. To this I chuckled. They were going to be handing out red punch that was most likely going to wind up spiked by the end of the evening. So Madame Giry, who was wearing a shimmery green oriental gown and a fan with a painted on mask, gave it to me, declaring she would have no other earthly use for it except as firewood for her stove.

So I took it. I always feel a little odd about taking things from people, especially from 'older' people, because I know that it means something to them. But, I did think it would be a shame to see such a thing be used as firewood (don't be going and thinking that I take things too literally, but when Madame Giry says something, she means it) and besides, it reminded me so much of the one my mom had as a souvenir from when we went to Italy that I just had to have it.

I was all ready for the Masquerade. Well, all ready except for one crucial element.

I needed a guy to go with.

I could have easily gone with Fredrikk or Richard, but I didn't want to take them, and besides, they already had dates somewhere else. I could have gone with Meg, but I discovered she was meeting a man there, so that was out of the question. A stage hand? No, by the night was over he'd have had tried to feel me up many a time. A random stranger off the street? Risky, but it could work… No, I might as well just go alone. Which would suck.

But wait... what if….. No, Madame Giry would die of shock… but all the same… it wouldn't give him time to… yes, it would have to work… I didn't have any other option…

So, half an hour later I was headed down an empty hallway. The perfect spot.

"Phantom!" I didn't want to risk saying his name. It would bring up too many uncomfortable questions. 'Phantom!" I called again.

"You screamed?" Erik was now standing beside me, after having jumped out from some random hiding spot of his. How the heck does he do that…? I wondered.

"Yes, see, I need a favor of you." I began.

"Ah, I see, you refuse to grant my task, but now I must answer your beck and call? Hmm, well, out with it."

"Well…" This was going to be harder than I thought. And the way he was giving me that piercing stare wasn't helping much either. "Well, you know the masquerade? Obviously you do, but… you know how you're supposed to go… you know… _with _someone?"

I was cut off by Erik's rude laughter. Curse him.

"You think that just because you can't find anyone else to go with you, I will?" he laughed again. Loudly.

"Oh hush your cackling. Yes, but see, you're my last option, so don't get thinking all high and mighty of yourself." I said, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Trust me, my dear, I won't be."

There was an awkward pause. Erik seemed to be appraising me.

"Well?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"No, I don't think so."

"Aw come on! It will be loads of fun, and… you only have to show up and I don't know… and you only talk to me every once and a while, even if it's just to make death threats or whatever. Just please go with me!" ok, I was begging. So what? If it got him to go with me, we're cool.

"No thank you. Although it's quite tempting" nice sarcasm "I shall have to decline." And with that he left me standing in the middle of the hallway.

"If I look like a total outcast just because I don't have anyone to go with it's your entire fault!" I called after him. I could hear laughter coming from the rafters. "Oh curse you!" I said louder, and I turned on my heal and left in a fury.

I stormed into the dormitory to find the other ballet girls all yelling about who they were going to the party with. True most of them would be at the rough party backstage, but they still had dates. I appeared to be the only one left by myself.

"Fleur, what's the matter? You seem angry." Meg asked, emerging from the noisy throng.

"Oh… nothing." I said, flopping down on my bed.

Meg sat down next to my stomach. "If it were nothing you wouldn't have that expression on your face."

"True…" I said, nodding my head.

"Well?" Meg asked a little impatiently.

"Well, I'm just a little jealous of all you girls talking about how you all have men to go with, but here I am without anyone to go with."

Meg leaned down and hugged me rather awkwardly. "Oh Fleur, I'm so sorry… I've been thoughtless! I should have found someone for you… but I didn't want to barge in…" She tried to make excuses, but I stopped her with a smile.

"It's all right, besides, I don't like ball room dancing anyhow." Meg knew I was lying. She pursed her lips, hand on chin, and brows furrowed, as if trying to think of someone to go with me.

It took her a moment, but she eventually exclaimed "Ah! I know someone who you'll adore!"

I silently disagreed. 'Ha, I bet' I thought, but I cocked my head to one side, as if saying 'who?'

"Andres Bertrand." She said triumphantly. I stared at her blankly.

"Who?" I asked, not knowing who he was.

"Oh you'll absolutely love him; he's so kind, and thoughtful and handsome…" Meg said, overflowing with happiness at having found such a 'perfect' match.

"Um, alright." I said, hoping he wasn't offending in any shape or form.

Although it may not be Raoul, at least I was going with someone. And that's all that mattered. I didn't really even have to dance or associate with him, really. I could just sort of 'disappear into the crowd' and never see him again.

And besides, at least I wouldn't have to go with Erik.

------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I'm actually updating! It's a message from the Lord above! **

**Or not. **

**Maybe I just decided to make you happy. Either one works with me. **

**Anyhow, please review or I won't update!**

**Well, I'm not that mean, but I'd really love it if you would. **


	32. Masquerade At Last!

**Another update, I've got noting much to say except… **

**THE OAKLAND ATHLETICS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF! **

**And continuing on with the story… **

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

It was with great personal satisfaction that I looked in the wide floor-length mirror in the dormitories.

I was decked out in my costume which had been completed only hours before, and looked (I hate to sound full of myself, but hey, what can you do) amazing.

I just hoped that Raoul would take notice.

Christine was wearing her gown of silver and gold satin with a plain black mask and Meg had just pulled on her snow white dress trimmed with the faux pink roses Madame Giry had sewn on a little bit ago with the ugly full face white mask, and they didn't look half as good, and neither did the rest of the girls.

Boy did I feel special.

I had also 'borrowed' some pretty black embroidered slippers from Carlotta's huge shoe closet. When I was sneaking away from her closet carrying them I had a few prangs of guilt, but banished them quickly upon realizing that Carlotta had so many shoes she would never miss these, and now they fit perfectly on my feet, and were a beautiful addition to my costume.

My date would meet me in the foyer by the big vase that was nearly as tall as me, and although I was glad to have someone to go with, I was afraid of whom he would be. Would he be hott, er, handsome? Was he really as nice as Meg proclaimed he was? Was he a pervert? All of these questions sprang up in my mind when I would think of him.

But I wouldn't think of that now, it was almost time to go down. And I wouldn't have to see him until later on tonight. I had to perform the so called 'ballet' which would be a little while, and then I would have to be nervous about seeing him.

I smiled again at my reflection, and did a little turn. The dress was absolutely perfect for dancing. Although it wasn't meant for arabesques or a fouetté, it was great for the ballroom dancing we would be doing after the brief dance that wasn't really a dance.

It was mostly a type of 'fan dance', only with the little fans, not the huge ostrich feathers usually seen, and was pretty cool, seeing as I already knew most of the steps to it.

"Let's go ladies!" Madame Giry opened the door and called to the masked girls around me.

The girls gave nervous giggles, and we piled out of the room after Madame Giry.

The foyer was a beautiful splash of gold, silver, black and white. There were fake pearls dripping from the archways alongside bolts of gauzy fabrics. The chandelier in the middle of the ceiling was hung with more of the iridescent gauze, but only the black and silver. Little Venetian masks like mine were hung on the walls as decoration, and were attached to the twin sculptures on the newel posts on the staircases.

Even the orchestra, who were warming up in the balcony area, was dressed up. I looked to the low brass section with envy. Back home I was in the orchestra for my school, and I played the Euphonium, the greatest instrument ever in my opinion.

"Wow…" I said along with all of the costumed girls, whose outfit colors matched the room perfectly.

"Come along! Come along!" Madame Giry said, ushering us onto the stairs where our partners were. We didn't know exactly who we were dancing with, seeing as we switched between partners so much, but it didn't really matter anyhow.

We would do the fan dance on the stairs, travel down to the floor, have a nice combination of a reel and a waltz, and then make our way back to the stairs, do the fan dance again, only cooler, end, and then were allowed to dance with our beaux, or in my case, arranged partner, and it was nearly time to start.

We went through the routine once, to make sure it was still perfect, and that we could do it in the costumes without ruining them (We hadn't actually had a dress rehearsal. We just used things that were similar to our costumes to practice) and were let out on a short break before the party started.

"Won't this be so much fun?" Christine asked, her cheeks a deeper pink than the rouge she carefully dabbed on earlier. Against my earlier suspicion she wasn't going to be in the show, I was wrong.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Meg said, grinning as she thought of her beau, Paul-Henri.

I only smiled; my eyes itching to give them the meanest evil eye I could come up with.

"It's eight!" Madame Giry announced, and she ushered the group of dancers up the steps to our positions.

We were 'frozen' in second position, (our starting position) and once the mass of the invited guests who were invited (many of the latter were important people for France, such as the governor and so on…) were off to the sides and the balconies on the second and third floor above, the orchestra started, and we began the dance.

We had a bit where it was just a little fan dance, and then where we swept onto the polished marble floors, and got with our dancing partners and sang as we did the waltz-reel. It was one of my favorite parts, and when we started I was all exited.

"Masquerade!   
Paper faces on parade ...  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!

Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade ...  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!

Flash of mauve ...  
Splash of puce ...  
Fool and king ...  
Ghoul and goose ...  
Green and black ...  
Queen and priest ...  
Trace of rouge ...  
Face of beast ...

Faces ...  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round ...  
in an inhuman race ...

Eye of gold ...  
Thigh of blue ...  
True is false ...  
Who is who ...?   
Curl of lip ...  
Swirl of gown ...  
Ace of hearts ...  
Face of clown ...

Faces ...  
Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light ...  
in the sound ...  
But who can name the face ...?  
Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,   
spinning reds ...  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!

Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads ...  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!

Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies ...  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!

Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,   
peering eyes ...  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!"

We broke off to the side of the stairs to let the guests pass down. As the last one trailed to the floor us dancers took up the middle of the stairs again, and I looked over just in time to see Christine and Raoul kiss from behind a pillar. My blood had momentarily turned freezing cold, but in a hurry heated back up and ran to my cheeks, turning them rosy red in my anger.

I took the arm of a new partner and started waltzing with him alongside several of the guests, and once or twice twirling around Raoul and Christine.

There were now only a few of the people dancing on the floor, as most of the guests had moved alongside to watch the remaining dancers, my same partner and I being one of the pairs. (The other dancers were against the wall only because their parts were over)

I had been so absorbed in my thinking of Raoul and Christine that I preformed only out of memory, and was startled out of remembering what to do next when my partner swept me up into his arms to spin me around like the other couples.

I brought myself swiftly back to awareness, remembered it was part of the plot, and swiftly called to mind what I did next.

It was my overall favorite part; when I was picked up, swung in a circle, put down, and then repeated throughout the room until the music slowed and went back to a pretty slow dance. I had put all my anger into performing and, needless to say, I did really well.

The music slowed and the groups of dancers waiting took the cue with us. We swirled up the stairs, pulled out the fans which were hidden behind a plant, and began the fan dance/chorus as the shiny gold and silver confetti fell and stuck itself in our hair like snow.

"Masquerade!   
Paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!

Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade!  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
There's another  
mask behind you!

Masquerade!  
Burning glances,   
turning heads ...  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!

Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds ...  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -   
let the spectacle  
astound you!"

The music was halted to a stop by an _ever_ so slight diversion.

The lights were suddenly dimmed and Erik appeared decked out in his (I hate to admit it) sexy Gerik version of 'Red Death.'

I, along with the other girls, gasped. But I, not out of fear, out of my shear stupidity. Why the heck couldn't I remember that he was supposed to appear right after the second chorus?

'Shoot…shoot…shoot…' I thought briefly before the masked partner which whom I had just been spun around by grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the wall, and then moved in front of me, as if shielding me from Erik, gently holding my wrist. I peeked out from behind his tall shoulders and watched Erik swagger down the stairs in his oh-so-egoistical way. He scanned the room, as if looking down at us in distaste, and then began to sing.

"Why so silent good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me good messieurs?" he started as he came down the stairs. 'Wait, missed you?' I thought, and then I realized that he had been out of sight to the other lucky members of the Opera house. I, unfortunately, seemed to be the only person he had spoken to in those six months since the rooftop bit.

"I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score, Don Juan Triumphant!" He continued, flinging the score onto the ground. 'Oh yes, throw your precious masterpiece onto the grubby floor. Well, actually not grubby, it's probably clean enough to eat on…' my thoughts were interrupted by Erik unsheathing his sword. The crowd gasped again as one. I only raised an eyebrow at them. 'Oh how very frightening.' I thought sarcastically, already bored with the situation at hand. Why wouldn't he just hurry up and leave, I had been having such a good time…

"I advise you to comply; my instructions should be clear… and remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier!" He paused before continuing "A few instructions just before rehearsal starts… Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage… Our Don Juan must loose some weight; it's not healthy, in a man of Pinagi's age…" I bit my lip, trying to suppress a giggle. Erik went on, now moving to Andre and Firmin. "And my managers must learn that their place is in an _office_, not the arts…" He now descended from the stairs to Christine. Raoul, I had just noticed, had left to get his sword.

"As for our star… Miss Christine Daae… No doubt she'll do her best, it's true her voice is good, she knows, though should she wish to excel she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher… her teacher…" The harshness in Erik's voice softened as he said the last words, and I looked from him to Madame Giry, who was looking quite torn, to Christine, whose expression was changing from fright to kindness as she slowly started walking to him.

I could almost hear 'Learn to be Lonely' swell sappily in the background.

Erik and Christine moved toward each other until they were almost close enough to kiss. The candles flickering on the newel post shone brightly and Erik's eyes were attracted to her chest by a glimmer of blue diamond on her necklace.

He yanked the necklace from her neck and yelled "Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!"

Erik ran up the stairs to the landing, and twirled his cloak. There was a loud bang and a load of smoke as my partner pulled me to his side. It felt weird in the arms of some random person whom I didn't know the name of, but I had to admit, this was much more frightening in person rather than watching it on the television and it was more comforting, and not so much weird.

Raoul emerged from the top of the stairs carrying a sword and ran down to the little landing to the hole that was left in the ground from where Erik had disappeared. He hesitated for the shortest of milliseconds and jumped down the opening right as it closed with another loud bang.

I wanted to smack Christine for starting to fall into Erik's enchantment or whatever, but I knew I couldn't. Not here, not anywhere. Especially since I was still in my masked partner's arms.

I hadn't realized it, but when the last bang had sounded I had moved from behind him and put my head on his chest, allowing him to envelope me with his arms. I don't know why I had done that, but I didn't want to be let go…

I lifted my head against my better judgment and craned my head back to where Christine was. She looked white as a… hmm, you guessed it; Sheet.

The room was dead silent as everyone stared at the floor where Erik and Raoul had vanished through. Everyone but me. I was busy watching in horror as Christine's face slowly drained of color, until her lips were as white as Meg's dress.

A memory from back home flickered. I had been in science class listening to a lecture about this surgery my teacher had done, him being an ex-surgeon, and I had been watching curiously as my best friend Clair had drained of color, exactly like Christine, and had slumped over in her chair, out cold. All this took place in just a second, and I mentally freaked.

I turned around quickly, startling my partner who was still holding onto me, and threw his arms off. I ran to her as fast as I could, nearly tripping on my petticoat, and caught her just as her knees gave way.

"Someone help me!" I cried out, trying to support her weight.

All at once people stopped looking at the floor in shock. They now turned to look at me, who was trying to hold Christine up by her arms.

All of a sudden two men came out of the crowd. "Here, we'll get her…" One of them said. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it, not with the mask on… The man who spoke saw the apprehension on my face, nudged the other, and they pulled their masks off. It was only Fredrikk and Richard. I felt immediately relived. "Take her up to the dormitories…" I said. They nodded and picked her up.

I watched them carry her around the corner until I couldn't see them any longer. The massive crowd only stared in amazement. How could a night so fun and carefree turn into such a nightmare?

I ignored their curious stares and to Meg's tearful demands of what happened I responded with only an "I don't know, I only saw her before she fell." I didn't want to talk to anyone… I was disappointed about not seeing my date, and felt let down. What if I had liked him and things moved on from there, and you know… I fell in love? Sure it sounded pretty idiotic, but what if?

I thought of the stranger who held me and I felt goose bumps rise on my arms. It had felt so right in his arms… but how could this be? I mean, I only felt that way with Raoul… oh but… I couldn't feel like I did with Raoul… 'Oh gosh, I'm all confused.' I thought, shaking my head as I pulled open the heavy door to the freezing cold, snow covered courtyard.

----------------------------------------------

**Wow, lovely sequence, no? And that whole 'hide behind my masked partner' thing was actually in the movie. When it shows Raoul & Christine, look to the right, and boom! It's Katey! Lol. **

**And yes, I actually do ply Euphonium for my school band. **

**And why does Katey feel this way?**

**I can offer only one explanation…**

**RAGING TEENAGE HORMONES! **

**Please review! **


	33. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Wow, got the last chapter done… ya'll ready for this one? **

**Well too bad because I'm updating anyway.**

**It's a short chapter, and for futer referenses, yes,Idid mean to say 'fat lard' **

**----------------------------------------**

The icy almost January night air pierced my skin like a thousand tiny knives. The occasional snowflake that drifted lazily down from the sky landed in my hair and grazed against my bare cheeks, my mask now hidden from the elements in the folds of my skirt.

I knew I was ruining my new dress that I had set such a store by but I didn't care; much.

I was too confused by what I was feeling. I knew that I loved Raoul, and that only his touch could make me feel the way I did, and yet… and yet there was that perfect stranger. I didn't even know if he was in the Corps de Ballet. Madame Giry had brought in boys from some of the other schools around and we didn't have time to learn their names, and I certainly never went out of my way to remember what they looked like.

A part of me wanted to find out who this man was… the one who had held me and made me feel… all tingly all over. The same finger-in-a-light-socket sensation I had when Raoul touched me. But how? The same question replayed over and over again like a bad highlight reel, every time from my skin down to my very bones tingled again with the memory of his touch… the texture of the blouse I had unknowingly pressed my face against…

I slapped my cheek, turning it a rosy red color. 'Snap out of it! You're starting to talk like a fixated old maid… or worse yet like those idiot girls back at school who always chased after boys…' I thought, trying to get his memory out of my mind. I sighed and leaned my chin against the palm of my hand. Why on earth was I suddenly so obsessed about so stranger I don't know? I thought sullenly, staring down at the rosebushes as if I stared at them long enough they would give me answers.

I had been watching the clump of out-of-season roses so intently that I didn't hear the soft crunch of boots on snow behind me.

"And why are you out here catching your death by pneumonia instead of being safe inside with your new beau."

I whipped my head around to face the man I loathed most.

"What do you want." I said as coldly as I could to Erik.

"Ah, I see that the air cannot touch you, not with your soul so cold. Now why are you so cold hearted when there's a perfectly happy party going on inside, not giving a second thought to my, dare I be so brazen, my amazing magician act?"

I glared at him and he apparently took that as a sign to sit next to me.

"What do you want." I asked, scooting over as far as I could to get away from him.

"I would like to know why you choose to associate with the riffraff Madame Giry picked up just so you rats could do that dance."

I looked up from the ground and looked to his face. It was completely unreadable in the shroud of moonless night.

"What do you mean?" I asked, straightening.

"I mean, that you should be more careful with whom you chose to dance with." He said, and stood up.

He left me sitting on the bench to try and understand what he meant…

After a few more minutes of shivering in the cold I too stood up somewhat stiffly. For the first time I had actually realized it was well below freezing and my collar bone and arms were bare and exposed to the snow. I shook out my dress out, brushed all the snow off of me, carefully put my mask back on and walked back into the grand foyer where music was swelling with gay party enthusiasm.

I had entered quietly and even after I snuck in I stayed to the back of the crowds, just trying to get warm. My flesh seemed to crawl as the feeling of numbness slowly left, and the snug heat of the room was slowly raising my blood temperature to pleasantness, and soon I was ready to dance.

My dress was only slightly damp in the back, and you couldn't even tell, really, and I was already bored with hanging around in the back of the crowd just people watching. I scanned the mass of people for anyone I knew and only briefly caught a glimpse of Richard before he disappeared to where the drinks were.

I slipped nimbly though the mingling people who were just standing around talking and made my way to where the dance floor began, hoping someone would take my hand for a dance.

It had been ten minutes and nothing. Nil, nada, caput. I tapped my foot impatiently. How come my date never freaking showed up? I even went over to the vase and waited, but did this Andres Bertrand character ever show up? No, the little nerd stood me up. And Raoul was most likely with Christine in the dormitories.

I was going to wind up standing around with absolutely nothing to do except watch the other couples dance. For an idiotic moment I wondered if Erik knew how to dance but I wanted to laugh uproariously at that. Ha! The idea of me dancing in the arms of Erik? It was as logical as an elephant becoming Prima Ballerina.

I heaved a great sigh, straining against my corset which, against my suspicions from back home, wasn't really so bad. And it made my waist appear the fashionably small size of sixteen inches when it was in fact laced up as eighteen inches and getting smaller…

I walked around the edge of the room; trying to keep myself from dancing all by myself and looked around for anyone I knew who wasn't busy entertaining a date, but this turned up quite fruitless.

I turned to go back to the dormitories, seeing as I had nothing better to do, and just ring in the New Year with just Christine, Raoul, Meg and Madame Giry but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and my stomach muscles clenched together tightly.

"May I have this dance?" I heard a silky voice from behind the mask ask.

I glared. Erik had only come just to tease me. I stiffly allowed him to take my waist (trust me, if I could have avoided it, I would have… stupid slow song…) and danced lightly around the room with him.

"You've come just to taunt me haven't you?" I said bitterly, keeping my voice down so no one would hear.

"You seemed alone, so I thought I would save you from having to turn in early."

I only glared at him. Although I had to admit, he was a good dancer.

"Who says that I was alone?" I asked, trying not to betray the fact I was fighting a lost battle.

He laughed so loud that a few people looked around at us. "My dear, I have been observing this party for the last half hour; you have seen no one you know who wasn't with their lover."

I pursed my lips. He had me on that one…

The song ended and I immediately slipped out of Erik's grasp.

"What, am I that bad a dancer?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, terrible." I said, and went to go get a drink of punch. That song had put me a little out of breath and I wanted something to cool me down.

I sipped a little and made it back to the floor as the orchestra started to play the music La valse à trois temps.

I looked around for Erik, seeing as I didn't have anyone else to dance with, but discovered that he had gone. 'What the heck, can't you take a stupid joke?' I thought irritably. I had only gotten to dance twice, and Erik had interrupted the first one… The stupid fat lard… Now I didn't get to have any fun…

For the second time that night I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around, expecting to see Erik, but saw instead my masked partner from before.

I felt my chest contact with a weird tingly feeling in my lungs as he asked, "May I have this dance?"

I only nodded, and he took my waist.

As we spun gracefully around the room (He was just slightly better dancer than Erik was) and we chatted a little.

"I never got your name Mademoiselle." He said as we passed a couple who were dancing slowly in each others arms.

"Fleur Delacour." I said, somehow managing to find my voice. "And yours Monsieur?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

He smiled. "Francois De Lamar."

Something about that name sounded vaguely familiar… I had heard that surname before…

Then it hit me and I nearly laughed aloud. Lamar was the first president of the Republic of Texas. Mirabeau B. Lamar. What a weird coincidence…

I only smiled and said "You dance divinely Monsieur de Lamar."

"Please, call me Francois, Mademoiselle Delacour." He said, smiling down at me. He was about the same height and build of Erik, but I noticed he held himself a little more… what was it… proper? Dignified? Who knows…? Who cared?

"Fleur, if you please…" I said shyly.

And so it went for the rest of the night, we talked about just about everything, and I found out that he was from the College just a block away and had been recommended for the ballet by his headmaster after their last dance. That headmaster was right for recommending Francois; he was a truly great dancer.

It was the moment everyone had been waiting for… the count down to the New Year. It started at twenty, and everyone chanted along. For a moment I wondered if the tradition was still the same, you know, your first kiss was supposed to be to your lover or family, and it was also noted to be good luck if the man you kissed was tall and dark haired like Erik or Francois (I found this out on from Christmas break homework about New Years traditions in fifth grade.)

"Ten seconds! Nine…eight…seven… six… five… four… three… two…ONE! HAPP NEW YEAR!" We all screamed at the same time. Confetti fell and I saw couples kiss all around Francois and me, and I had a complete overflow of emotions; jealousy, sadness, happiness, and some that I couldn't even put into words.

I looked to the ground sadly, but immediately looked up at Francois as I felt his arms go around my waist. My emotions must have shown clearly on my face for he pulled me into a tight embrace and he kissed me.

My arms had been slack at my sides, but almost involuntarily they rose to go around his neck to pull him closer. It was my first real kiss, ever, in any world, and it was more than I could have ever imagined it would be. I lost all awareness of the world outside of his arms, and I could feel nothing except his soft touch. It was deep and passionate, and the feel of his mouth over mine made me tremble. The kiss could have lasted for a second, or a million sun-lit days; the moment seemed timeless, and I couldn't imagine where else I would rather be than in his embrace.


	34. Accursed Closet of Doom

**Wow, some kiss, eh?**

**-----------------------------------**

The kiss had lasted in reality only maybe a minute, and though it was the biggest moment in the history of my life, no one noticed. But it really didn't matter to me, because that kiss had been more intoxicating than any drink you could give a girl.

By now the party was over, and I had seen Francois off with a good night kiss (hey, he leaned in first) and was now on the way back to the dormitories. Most of the girls were still down there making out like rabid monkeys but I hadn't been awake this late in months.

I walked slowly back to the dormitories, pulling Carlotta's slippers off and into my hand; they were killing my feet. No wonder she didn't wear them for dancing, I must have blisters all up and down from my heel to my toes…

I went to Carlotta's room quietly, holding my skirts in my hands to keep them from making noise, and opened the door to a crack. The room was empty, and I slipped in.

It was definitely much creepier in the dark than when it was light outside, and the looming dark shapes of chairs and baskets of flowers seemed to pop up out of the pink flowered carpet, making it near impossible to work quickly. I felt along the wall for the closet, found the handle, and opened the door to set the shoes back into their spot.

I was just leaning over when the door to the room opened behind me.

I froze, but I regained my senses near a second later, and flung myself to the back of the closet, shutting the door behind me.

The mink coats and taffeta skirts seems to suffocate me to the point of wanting to take them all down in a smack down, but I could only push them off to the side softly, and hope they didn't make noise.

I heard footsteps come up to the closet door, and I couldn't breathe even if I wasn't being suffocated by Carlotta's gaudy clothes out of fright. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that I wouldn't be found.

The door opened, but I let out a sigh of relief.

It was only another ballet girl returning Carlotta's shoes.

"Goodness, you near scared the sanity out of me…." I said, clutching my heart as I emerged from behind the clothes.

The girl laughed, and helped me out.

"Are you going back to the party?" She asked as we entered the hallway. I shook my head and yawned.

"It's at least one in the morning; I'm going back to bed."

She laughed, and we parted ways. I yawned again, and tottered in my stocking feet like a drunk down the hall.

But as I reached the top of the stairs to the dorm, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Raoul was sitting in a chair outside the dorm, fast asleep.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should wake him up, but decided against it.

Carefully holding my skirts so they wouldn't rustle, I opened the door softly, and slipped in.

I saw groups of girls who had already come up squealing with laughter, and giggling as they retold what happened between them and their boyfriends. It was a wonder Raoul hadn't heard the commotion and woken.

I smiled and shook my head at how silly they all were (wait, silly, since when do I say 'silly'!). I was sounding more and more like my mom… yikes.

"And then at midnight, you'll never guess who I saw kissing a boy… Oh, there she is! Fleur! Fleur Delacour you tell me who you were kissing!" I heard a girl demand as she made her way amidst the still dressed up girls. Immediately all chatter ceased and they all turned to look at me. I blushed.

"Well, who was he!" She demanded, finally beating her way through the crowd of girls who were now closing in around me.

"Ah… he's… a friend…?" I said, wishing that I wasn't the center of attention.

"Ha! Looked more than a friend to me!" another girl snorted.

"Yeah! Tell us who he is! You didn't say you were going with anyone!" I heard come from the lips of the girls surrounding me.

"I… He's… um…" I stuttered.

"Out with it, girl!"

"He's from the college…" the rest of my words were cut off by the screams of protest.

"Why didn't you find us friends?" "Was he handsome?" "Why didn't you say you found a beau?"

It went on for a while before Madame Giry burst in, demanding that we hush and go to bed. We guiltily started changing to our nightgowns, some of the girls whispering their outrage, but one of the questions still ran through my head… "How did you find him?"

Was it mere pure happenstance that I happened to stumble into his open arms?

Or was there something wrong…

I mentally scolded myself for thinking that. I was just paranoid, that's all… sheesh; I need to lighten up… I'm talking Erik's idiotic warning to the head… he was just being weird… that's…all…

And I drifted to sleep.

-

I woke in the hospital room. It had been happening so often that I really didn't think much of it.

I saw a small crowd of people surrounding my bed.

"She Lives!" I heard one of them say loudly; not soft enough to be regular talking, not loud enough to be yelling.

I dimly recognized the voice… who was it again… shoot, why couldn't I remember whose that voice was?

"Katey," wow that name sounded weird… "You ok?

Someone smacked the person who had just spoken upside the head. "You idiot!" I heard them say. "She just woke up from a coma, how do you think she feels?"

I smiled, thinking of how bizarre it sounded to hear the familiar Texas accents.

"Whatever… well, can you even talk?" the person tried again.

"Yes." I croaked, reminding myself to talk in English, not the French that I had become accustomed to speaking in.

"Cool, so hey, when are you gonna be out of here, you still owe me five bucks."

I tried to choke out a laugh. Jeez, why was my throat so dry? I had just drunk some punch back at the party.

"In that case, I might want to stay here forever…" I said.

"Ha, you won't be saying that once you get wind of how much stuff you missed out on at school; We covered the entire Civil War part in history, read Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in Language Arts, studied the human body in science (believe me, you're lucky you missed out on that), and we're starting to look for new music for the next concert in band."

I groaned. I had forgotten about how much junk I would have to make up on before I went back to school… not to mention have to miss a concert… good lord…

"I'll get all that taken care of later… So what are all of you doing here?" I asked, my voice growing stronger.

"Well… we wanted to tell you that... well, more like remind you… that Phantom of the Opera comes to town… and… we wanted to check up how you were to make sure that we didn't waste any of our money."

That didn't make sense at all.

"Waste money? What d'you mean?"

"We decided to pitch in and get you seats next to 'the pit' for one of the showings!"

I was breathless. I had seen the show three times, but I had always been up in the stupid balcony seats.

"Oh…my…God… are you _serious_!" I squealed, my voice growing louder and higher pitched as I spoke.

"No, we just thought we'd come down here and mess with you."

Smack.

"Hey, note the sarcasm." The person hit said.

No matter how familiar these people looked and sounded, I still couldn't place names…

"Wow…" I leaned back on my pillow and shut my eyes, envisioning me sitting next to the pit, below the chandelier, and the greatest part, I wouldn't be part of the epic plot hole.

-------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for not updating in such a long while, my teachers decided that we were going to have a butt load of home work this past week, and then there's the big Band Competition I have to practice for that's next Saturday… **

**But anyhow, please be patient with me not updating for several days at a time, but you know, if you ever find yourself mad at me for not updating, think of this:**

**I recently was looking up Gone with the Wind fan fiction, and there was a girl who took TWO years to write just thirteen chapters. **

**Yea, really sucky. **

**So anyway, please review! **


	35. The Best Way to Start the Day

**Hey, wow look, another chapter! **

**-----------------------------**

I had been dreaming of the kiss from last night when I suddenly awoke.

I rolled over, squinting against the gray sunlight that was shining dimly through the windows. There was a figure rising up from the bed next to me… it was Christine.

'Oh God… she just _had _to pick today to go to the stupid grave yard…' I thought, thoroughly annoyed in my groggy state.

As Christine swept the room with her eyes, making sure everyone was asleep; I put my acting skills to the test, and lay there as if I were in a deep sleep like the other girls.

I could feel rather than see her move to the door, and I peeked through my partially open eyelids just in time to see her shut the door behind her.

Her footsteps paused as she stood in front of Raoul, checking that he was still fast asleep, and then they continued down the stairs and to the stables.

I leapt carefully out of bed and flew to the window. I could see Christine hand the stable master some money, and grab a cloak… but… who, or what, was that black…

'Oh God no!' I thought, realizing that that black THING was really Erik… who was planning to do the whole 'I am your Angel of Music…' bit.

I leapt off the bed, yanked on some clothes, and hurried out the door right as Erik thwacked the Stable man.

"Raoul! Raoul! Wake up!" I said urgently, shaking his shoulder.

He woke abruptly, and his hand reached for his sword before he registered who was waking him.

"Fleur… what…?"

"Christine! She's gone!" I cried as I pulled him down the stairs after me.

We emerged into the stables as the Stable man was stumbling to his feet.

Raoul rushed to him, shaking his shoulders.

"Where have they gone!" he demanded.

The man rubbed his head before saying drunkenly "The cemetery…"

Raoul pushed him off to the side, and I caught him and righted him before he hit the ground.

'Oh how nice…' I thought as I leaned him against the wall, trying not to breathe in the strong odor of horse dung about him.

"Raoul! Wait!" I cried as he leapt on a horse.

"Do you know how to ride?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Of course! Wait for a moment…" I said as I ran over to a stall where a horse was already saddled.

I lead him out, and carefully, as so my skirts didn't ride up, mounted him.

True I wasn't overly font of the beasts, and I really didn't like riding, I had learned when I went to summer camp one year back home, and was a fair rider.

Without a word he spurred his horse and took off in full gallop after the carriage.

I bit my lip, a little hesitant about galloping (I hadn't done this since I was ten, so three years ago) but dug my heels hard into the horse's side, and rode after Raoul.

-

The ride was bouncy, and more than once we splashed through puddles of mud, soiling the hem of my dress.

I looked over to Raoul, and for a moment I wondered why I was doing this… but I pushed that thought from my head, remembering from the Musical and Movie that the graveyard bit was the big turning point in the plot, because then Erik gets mad at Christine, and Raoul suggests that we perform Don Juan… ect…ect…

We came to the graveyard entrance, but ignored the signs that requested no carriages or animals inside the gate, and occasionally vaulted a headstone as we plowed along at breakneck speed to where Gustave Daae's tomb was.

We rounded another corner, and we saw a figure swathed in black, approaching a large Tomb that was inscribed 'DAAE.'

"Christine! Wait!" I shouted, totally stealing Raoul's line.

She didn't turn, or make any notion that she had heard me yell.

"Wait!" I cried, this time in unison with Raoul, only his was more of a command.

He leapt off his horse, not even bothering to draw rein, and ran to Christine, unsheathing his sword.

I yanked back viciously on my reins, and swung down, trying to keep my skirts from flapping up.

"Raoul, Fleur!" Christine said, now turning to face us in complete bewilderment.

"This man…this thing is not your father!" Raoul said, advancing to the tomb.

Christine gasped, and Erik leapt off the roof of the tomb, catching us all by surprise.

I gasped too, at the surprise of actually seeing Erik actually, truly, pissed.

I scurried up the steps next to Christine, and pulled her back, away from the now fighting duo.

Raoul backed up to the wall, gave Erik a little shove, jumped on the wall, hopped off, and leapt back up from where he rolled to on the ground.

Christine and I watched, open mouthed in horror, and moved to where we could see what was going on.

Even though I knew every move that Erik was going to pull, like last night, I was still terrified.

Raoul had backed up, trying to fend off Erik, and backed into a log. He fell backwards, and Erik brought down his sword hard.

Christine's nails dug into the skin on my hand as there was the sound of metal on wood. She was looking like she was going to faint, but I knew she wouldn't… thank goodness.

Erik and Raoul had gotten their swords caught on an iron fence, and for a moment they both looked down at their swords, then each other, before Erik slammed his shoulder into Raoul's.

Erik struck a metal pole a few times, and hid behind a concrete tomb. Raoul backed up, unsure of where he had gone, but figured it out in a moment when Erik came from around the side.

They were now coming back towards where Christine and I were looking on in fear, when Erik gave his cloak a nice twirl. It caught Raoul off guard, and there was the sound of metal meeting flesh.

I tore my eyes from Raoul, who had fallen onto the tomb at our feet and was bleeding like a stuck pig, to look at Christine. She was now even paler than before, and her eyes were even wider with shock.

I looked back to Raoul, and saw that he had gotten back up, and was fighting even more vicious than before.

Raoul backed Erik away from us, and their swords clashed in the air. Raoul forced Erik's sword down to the ground, and kicked it away from him.

With a shout of rage, Raoul lifted his sword above Erik's chest, about to kill him.

I gasped, but Christine cried out, startling Raoul.

"No Raoul!" He turned to face Christine. "No… not like this…"

Raoul turned back to Erik, and for a moment looked like he was going to kill him anyway, but he stepped down.

Raoul put away his sword, and pulled Christine onto his horse, ignoring me.

They trotted away, Erik giving Raoul the foulest look I had ever seen as he stood up.

I was in shock.

Not only had I just witnessed a real live sword fight where someone could have died, Raoul had just left me here with a psycho.

I backed away from where Erik was, and looked for my horse who was inconveniently nowhere to be found.

Erik had turned his back on the two leaving via horseback, and muttered just loud enough to where I could hear, "Now, let it be war upon you both!"

I backed up even further, now at the wall where the fight had begun.

I franticly prayed that he wouldn't see me, but I knew that by the way he froze when he looked in my direction that he saw me.

His face blackened in rage, and it distorted, not unlike the look he had when he was fighting.

Erik started toward me, and I turned to flee, but found myself against a tomb, wall and a huge hedge.

He was coming closer, and I looked desperately around me for a way out. I would either have to jump the tomb that was a foot taller than me, or beat my way through the hedge of doom, or scale the twelve foot high wall, or, worst of all, face Erik.

I glanced over at the freakishly large hedge, and noticed all of the pokey little sticks just waiting to prick my bare arms (I had very wisely selected a dress with no sleeves. Chalk up a point for extra brilliance.)

I took a deep breath, and shoved my arms out in front of me as I attempted to get through the hedge. The stupid plant that was most likely dead not only had sharp sticks, but thorns as well.

"Aw bloody son of a OW!" I finished out the sentence with a shriek as the retarded plant drew blood.

I turned my head to see where Erik was, and noticed that he was now at a run.

Panic flooded me, making the pain on my skin dim, and made me push harder.

CRACK!

The branches all snapped, and I fell through the hedge, landing hard on the outside of the cemetery.

I scrambled back up, and took off running, desperate to get away.

Erik was right behind me, I could hear his pounding footsteps get closer and closer behind me, but I didn't turn; if I turned I would trip and fall, and he would kill me… no, I had to keep running. But I had to look! I had to see if I had at least some time, I had to see if he was close enough to touch!

I turned my head ever so slightly, and saw he was pretty danged close. I panicked, and ran harder. I turned my head back just in time to see that I was falling over a log.

I let out a cry of despair as I hit the ground hard, banging up my elbow.

But I didn't have time to recover; I had to keep going, no matter what… I bounced back up, hardly noticing that I was bleeding a little, and kept running. I had a pain in my side but it didn't matter, I had to keep going…

I squinted to see in front of me, to make sure I wasn't going to trip, and looked back. He was right at my heels.

He saw me looking at decided that enough was enough. He dove at me.

"NO!" I yelled as he tackled me.

I fell on my right arm, and it felt as though a knife went through it.

Looking down, I noticed a knife of some sorts _had _in fact gone through my arm.

Erik had brought out his sword, and I supposed had made a jab for my heart, but instead got my forearm.

I let out a cross between a shriek and a cry of rage.

"You… led him… here…" Erik said, looking demented.

"Let me go!" I screamed as he twisted my stabbed arm back.

"No! For too long you've stayed silent, keeping Her away, but now… now you get what you deserve!"

I screeched louder as he twisted harder, bringing the other arm up.

He had me down in a type of wrestling position, him with a knee on my back, keeping me down, and holding my arms behind my back, prisoner style, but twisted upward so that my shoulders and elbows felt like they were going to detach themselves.

"Let me go, you sick freak!" I caterwauled, trying to get free.

"No. This is what you deserve."

I opened my mouth to scream again when I heard hoof beats.

Erik suddenly released his tight grip and left me lying on the cold, snowy ground.

My muscles relaxed, and my head dropped to the ground, the snow wetting my hair.

"Fleur! Fleur!" I heard someone call from above me.

I was too exhausted to even raise my head to acknowledge the fact that Meg and several others were dismounting around me.

"Oh Fleur, oh, are you alright? Why didn't you wake the girls? We could have gone with you!" Meg said, pulling me to her in a tight embrace. When I didn't return the hug, she peered down at my face, then noticed I was bleeding all over her and suddenly exclaimed "Fredrikk! Richard! Help! She's bleeding!"

I was carried to a horse, and was mounted in front of either Richard or Fredrikk, I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I was in pain, I was cold, and every time I moved I felt like dying.

-----------------------------------------

**Wow, I think Erik's finally snapped; what about you? **

**Please review! **


	36. Foreshadowing? I Should Think Not

**Been a while since I've updated, I know, and I'm sorry. My band had the biggest competition of the year and I've had so many rehearsals and stuff that I haven't been on the computer much at all. **

**But hey, at least all of the extra practices and time off from writing paid off! We got First Division, Best in class and Best Band _Overall_. And just so you know, there were over a hundred bands also competing. **

**I know, go us! **

**And now back to the story.**

**---------------------------------------**

I had tried to stay awake on the journey back to the Opera House, but it was hard to keep my eyes open. I was loosing an awful lot of blood (yea, thanks Erik) and was so exhausted that I felt like my old Raggedy Ann doll. My head lolled from one side to another with ever bounce and jounce that we went over, try as whoever I was riding with suppress might it.

After a few minutes of this treatment I decided that I couldn't stand being so cold and having that bizarre sensation of knowing that you were loosing the bodily fluids you need to keep you alive, (Trust me, it feels so creepy when you feel like you've sprung a leak.) I allowed my eyes to close, and let myself fall into an uninterrupted sleep.

-

I had no idea what time it was, I hadn't any clue to where I was, dimension wise that is, and my arm felt incredibly sore.

All I knew was that I was in that weird state when you're still partially asleep but yet you aren't, and you haven't yet gained your awareness for anything, and I wanted to keep it that way. Unfortunately that stupid part of your brain that makes you wake up didn't want to stay clueless and in a sudden rush I remembered all that had happened the last time I was awake, and why I was sore.

I groaned as I thought of seeing the steel blade poke through both sides of my skin, and tried to shove it away. Thankfully it went away with the new awareness that people were whispering somewhere above me.

I opened my eyes slowly, and was nearly blinded with a bright light.

For one heart stopping moment I thought I had finally died, but as my eyes quickly adjusted I realized I was back in the dorms. The cheerful winter sunlight was streaming though the window and there was a small crowd of people above me. Some of whom were guys. How they were allowed in the GIRLS dormitories was beyond me. Obviously Madame Giry wasn't here or, wait no, there she is, right next to Meg and Christine, Ok… she must have lost it or something. The chorus was also there, same with the ballet girls, and to my surprise, Raoul.

I felt like glaring at him for just abandoning me with Erik, but I too exhausted to even move my eyelids.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked. They couldn't all be here just for me, some of them I had barely spoken to.

All at once they started talking. Things like "Did you really fight the Opera Ghost?" "How did you hurt your arm?" "What happened?" were spouted at me, and I had no way of answering. When I tried replying, I was asked instead about a thousand more questions.

"One at a time!" Madame Giry said sharply to the people in the crowd.

They quieted down a little bit, and one guy came up to my bedside and asked, "Did you really fight the Opera Ghost?"

The peoples in the crowd went silent, all staring at me, waiting for my answer.

I hesitated. "No." I said, speaking truthfully. It wasn't a fight; it was Erik trying to kill me, and me trying to get away from him.

I was asked dozens of questions, all about what had happened after Raoul and Christine had left, and before I was found two miles away from the graveyard, and answered every one. It was a laughable about how many out-of-whack things they had come to conclusions about, and I wondered who had come up with these rumors.

After a little while Madame Giry shooed the chorus members, the ballet girls, and Raoul out, insisting that they were a nuisance and were annoying me, but let Meg and Christine stay.

After we watched Madame Giry shut the door behind her, Christine immediately broke into apologetic sobs. She blamed herself for going to the grave yard alone, and cried that it was all her fault that I had been left behind. "I should have made him stop… but I was so afraid of Him…" she said, trying to stem the flow of tears from her eyes.

I gave her a smile. "It's alright. You must have been scared senseless, and I don't blame you."

"But what about the Vicomte. He should have stopped and made sure you had your horse and were alright." Spat Meg, sounding discussed with the very thought of Raoul.

"He was worried about Christine." I said simply. The jealousy that had existed between Christine and me over Raoul had vanished with the upbringing of Francois… and right now I wished he was with me.

"Not very good excuse for not making sure you were safe." Meg sniffed.

Christine and I remained silent. It was true.

There was a long pause.

"What time is it?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Christine walked over to the window and squinted at the position of the sun. "A little after noon."

I nodded. It was difficult to bring up something to say, what with Meg seething about Raoul being a pig head, and Christine so upset about Raoul being a pig head, her Angel was a crazy man, and I was hurt because of the former and latter.

After a little bit, I stopped wondering about what to say to break the silence, and started thinking about the upcoming of Don Juan Triumphant. 'Oh boy… isn't _that_ going to be a load of fun…' I thought, remembering Christine rips off the mask, making Erik pissed, so he takes her down to his lair, nearly kills Raoul, and then has an emotional breakdown. I wondered just how it was going to be, seeing as I had just made a weird twist in the plot.

Before, Christine knew that he had hurt Raoul just a bit, even though he wanted to kill him, but now, now she knew that he had almost killed me, and would have if Meg and the others hadn't shown up.

'Jeez, what a soap opera… I am gonna need some serious therapy after this.' I thought.

-

It was only weeks after Firmin, Andre and Raoul had become intent on putting on Don Juan Triumphant, and after I had accidentally walked in on Raoul and Christine in the Chapel as they were singing my personal favorite song (You know the 'Twisted every way, what answer can I give?' one?) that I had a stunning revelation.

For the past weeks I had seen Christine insist in walking in groups to avoid being taken by Erik, and her positively shaking during the rehearsals when she sang Aminta's part as she dreaded having to be onstage, knowing that something bad was going to happen, and it wasn't until during one of these practices that I had an idea.

What if… what if I switched roles with Christine?

I was just a part of the chorus, and after all, Christine and I looked something alike. We could probably be passed off as sisters. The only major difference was that her hair was brown and mine blonde. But it was a darker blonde, darker than Dirty-blonde and if the light was dim enough could be passed off as brown. And I didn't need the time to practice her part; I already knew the lyrics thanks to my CD and Movie back home, and the rest of it from, ahem, _borrowing _the music from Christine.

Sure it would be a pretty dumb move, considering that Erik was ready to rip my arms off last time I saw him, but hey, I can afford to take risks. I still have another life, so HA.

So after rehearsals I cautiously approached M Reyer.

"Monsieur Reyer?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" he replied curtly, turning from where he was getting all his sheet music together.

"Monsieur, I had been thinking and I thought that instead of Christine I could be Aminta." I said hurriedly.

"And why would you do that? Being a chorus member not good enough for you?" He said rudely.

I lowered my head and spoke to the floor, wishing that I had kept my mouth shut.

"No Monsieur, I… I know how afraid Christine is… and… instead of using her to bait the Opera Ghost, if I could take her place." I braced myself for what he would say next, but after a moment of silence I looked up to find him appraising me.

"You do look like her except for the hair, but do you know her part, and can you sound like her is the question."

I breathed a sigh of relief that he had not shunned me for thinking of such a thing.

"I know the part, Monsieur, and I sound very close to her."

"Then go on and show me." He said, gesturing for me to sing.

I bit my tongue softly, took a breath and sang a few bars for him.

He looked mildly impressed, and gestured for me to continue, and I did.

As I finished the final _con slancio_ and he nodded.

"I'll speak with the managers, you stay here."

When he disappeared from the stage to go get the managers, I smiled. My plan was working. If Reyer approved of my voice, Firmin and Andre would definitely approve.

I waited for only a few moments before Reyer returned with Andre and Firmin in tow.

"Is this her?" Firmin asked, gesturing to me.

Reyer nodded.

"Go ahead and sing then." Andre said, looking to a pocket watch.

I again took a breath and sang Christine's part del capo.

Once I finished Andre and Firmin were looking as if they received a million dollars, or in this case, francs.

"Brilliant, Mademoiselle! I think you will do." Firmin said, looking over to Andre, who nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"Thank you Monsieurs, I will go tell Christine." I said, smiling. My plan was working.

**------------------------------**

**Shortie chapter, don't hate me! It seemed ok to cut off here, you know? So yeah, next chapter will be up in less than a week. Most likely. Mkay? **

**PRETTY PLEAZE REVIEW YOU GUYSIES! **

**Yes, I do happen to be hyper. I'm listening to my fav song that isn't from a musical. **

**Missy Elliot, We Run This. **

**It's on my pimped up myspace! **

**Go see it! I'm Kelly Susane, OR Kellyroxtotally **


	37. Put On Your Game Face!

**HA! Nice cliffie, no? **

**Shame it really wasn't… **

**------------------------------------------**

It's a small miracle that Erik hadn't learned of what we were planning on. I mean, really, you'd think that he's be watching over the practices like a mama bear over her little babies, also known as cubs (yes, very scientific know) but surprisingly he stayed down in his lair. At least I hoped so.

I loved seeing the shocked look on Christine's face when I told her that we were going to switch roles. Her jaw dropped just a bit, and she looked at me like I was a crazy woman.

"What…? How could you do that without… him…knowing" She whispered the 'him' as though Erik was listening from behind her.

"We'll just make it look as though you are still Aminta, and I am still in the chorus."

She looked doubtful, but went along with it, and now, opening day, she looked positively scared senseless.

But no one was more scared than me.

Sure I know that I have a whole other life and junk, but still! Pretending you're a crazed lunatic's obsession isn't exactly the smartest move ever, I have to admit. But what the heck.

Although, Francois wasn't exactly happy about it. He was playing Raoul's role magnificently, making sure the police were there, and that he was just offstage. Raoul, of course, would be in box five, but he also made sure that the police were at their rightful posts, and not to shoot until positive that the Don Juan was indeed Erik.

By saying that they mean by getting the signal from me; they don't know the signal for I 'am not sure, but when I do give it, you will know.'

Basically saying I'm going to take over Christine's part and rip his mask off.

And now, only half an hour from the curtain call, I was almost ready to call it off, to say that I seriously didn't want to do this, but I was 'past the point of no return'. Christine hadn't learned her lines before she was switched, and there weren't any swings available to play my part.

It was either sink or swim, and I was going to pull this thing off.

Literally.

I sat in the chapel, where I accustomed to hanging out (hey, it's the only quiet place and pretty much the only people who actually came down to light a candle or pray was Christine, Madame Giry, and Isabelle, another dancer) and stared blankly at the opposite wall.

The little window seat with stained glass that painted the floor blues, reds, yellows and greens now let no color play across the stone floors, the sun had set, and only candles lit the room dimly. Other days I would have thought of it as romantic and spooky, like from a movie, but now I only watched the candle flame flicker this way and that in a draft coming from below the door.

It was some how hypnotizing, and I gazed dreamily at it, loosing track of time… but just as I was about to drift off into dream land, the heavy door opened with a bang.

"Fleur, come on! Show's in just twenty minutes, and you, not even in costume!" Madame Giry said, impatiently jerking me out of my stupor.

I was hurried through the dressing room, hastily putting on the rather skimpy costume, a dab of rouge, eye shadow, lip paint, then fix my hair back into a bun as to not draw attention to the blonde and un-curliness and I was good.

"Places!" Reyer cried, and the cast scurried to our rightful spots. I wouldn't be coming on for a few minutes, and I waited in the right wing with Francois.

The curtain drew up, and the orchestra broke out into the gawky first bars. I tried to avoid listening to the freakish lyrics and looked up into the flies.

Fly man, scenery, spare costume, black shape, more costu…

'Wait a moment' I thought rapidly as my eyes flashed back to the black shape. My stomach gave a lurch as I realized who it was…

Erik was here, waiting for his chance to attack his next prey… Piangi.

. My arm tingled unpleasantly as I remembered our last encounter.

"Fleur, are you alright?" Francois whispered in my ear.

I shuddered involuntary and nodded decisively. "Yes." I whispered back as I watched Erik leap down from the rafters behind the prop where Piangi had just disappeared though.

Francois gave me a quick kiss, and I nodded back. Reyer was giving my cue…

"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy… no dreams within her heart but dreams of… lo-o-o-o-ve." I sang out, my voice unnaturally calm. It was really quite intoxicating it was, knowing that every pair of eyes in the audience was looking at you.

I waited for 'Passarino' to say his next line, and break the moment's silence.

"Mastar?" Richard drawled in that weird tone of his. I braced myself to hear the most dreaded words…

"Passarino… go away, for the trap is set… and waits for its pre-e-e-y!" Erik had made his way to the stage, and I tried not to cringe. I heard Richard leave the stage, and now it was just Erik and I all alone, with a thousand eyes all following our movements.

"You have come here... in pursuit of your deepest urge…" My insides curdled and I robotically went through my part where I sat down 'gracefully' on the step "in pursuit of that wish, which till now, has been silent… silent… I have I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me…" He paused to take a breath and I looked away from the audience to turn my head, as if to block out the sound. Sadly, it didn't work.

"…now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided ..." He trailed off, and I slowly stood back up as Erik gave his cloak a little twirl and the orchestra swelled with the all-too-familiar seduction song.

"Past…the point of no return…" Erik was starting to walk towards me and I sensed rather than saw the dancers in the background enter and begin to perform. "…no backward glances: the games we've played 'til now, are at an end…."

Erik was an arms length away, on the outside I tried to look like I was slowly starting to fall for his charm but on the inside I felt like blowing chunks, screaming, and running away all at the same time. "Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting:" he was now circling me like a hawk…"abandon thought, and let the dream descend ... what raging _fire_" All of a sudden he sort of did this lunge/sweep to me, and I was now being held tightly in his arms.

I felt like yelling 'PERSONAL BUBBLE! FIVE FEET DISTANCE MINIMUM!'

"…shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?" He ran his hands from my neck down to my hands and clutched them tightly in his own. I felt violated. "What sweet seduction lies before us ...?" He grasped my hand tighter and slowly led me backwards.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm…" he let my hand go and I backed up in the direction of where I started. "…unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point… of no… return..." I paused for a second, to make sure my voice was set to sound like Christine's, and began my part…

"You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence… silence ..." Ok, I had to admit, Don Juan WAS one of my favorite songs from Phantom of the Opera, and I was getting into my part, semi- enjoying getting to be Christine…

"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why ... In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining…" I paused for a moment. I felt dirty saying this. I cringed a little bit as I said the rest, but tried my best to look 'sexy' "…defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided…. decided ..."

Alright, I had to admit to myself. I was having fun. And the best part? Erik actually thought I was Christine! HA! Won't he be in for a surprise…?

"Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun ..." I moved slowly toward the winding staircase prop and started to climb painstakingly slow up the steps…

"Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one ...?" I almost choked on these words, but continued on.

"When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud_ burst_ into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us ...?" I almost laughed aloud when I saw the excitement on Erik's face.

Now we were on the top of the bridge prop thing, and were singing and coming towards each other…

"Past the point of no return… the final threshold - the bridge is crossed," We met each other and were holding each other's hips in a disgusting fashion, and he spun me around into him so that he held me at my stomach. "…so stand and watch it burn ... We've passed the point… of no…. re-tu-u-rn."

Now, more than ever, I wished longingly that I could just shove Erik off, seeing as now he was kinda violating my space, you know, my AHEM space by running his hands, erm, this way and that.

I felt repulsed, but what's a good actress if they can't mask their true feelings and put on a good show? And that actress was me. Had to be me actually…

For a moment Erik and I stood up there on the bridge, me feeling violated and him obviously thinking I was Christine.

I shut my eyes, wishing that Erik was really Francois…

Suddenly he sang his next lines, softly, but loud enough for the audience to hear.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ... Lead me, save me from my solitude ... Say you want me with you, here beside you ..." I opened my eyes and turned around, with him gazing lovingly down at my hands.

"Anywhere you go let me go too – Christine, that's all I ask of ..."

The whole time he was singing he was looking down at my hands, as though savoring their feel (can someone say freak?) and I had had enough.

I cut him off mid word by jerking my hand out of his grip and ripping his mask off.

Before he had registered what happened I stepped back out of his reach, and tried to run down off the prop, but he had realized what happened right as I stepped back.

He let out a shout like an angry bull, and lunged forward for me.

I screamed as he grabbed my arm and yanked me back to where I remembered there was the stupid trapdoor.

All of this happened within just a span of ten seconds maybe, but it felt like an eternity as there were shouts of whether to fire or not, and other shouts of "Are you INSANE? You could shoot the girl!"

Erik had shoved me down the trapdoor and I felt my stomach lurch as I descended, screaming, to the depths of what surely must be Hell.

**------------------------**

**Dun, dun, dun… **

**Alrighty then! Let's try and get over 100 reviews! **

**To my 100th reviewer you get a walk on role in my next fan fiction (which I AM writing by the way) **

**So Please Review! **


	38. There's No Place Like Home!

The hole seemed to go on forever and ever. I had given up screeching like a cat with its tail caught in a door, and instead busied myself with trying to keep my skirt down.

'Now I know how Alice felt…' I thought, remembering Alice in Wonderland.

I craned my neck first downward to see if the end was near, then, after seeing naught but black, looked back up.

The stage seemed like just a tiny postage stamp sized patch of light.

It was really quite a sickening feeling, just falling endlessly, and I was ready to hit ground… but actually… it was safer here than having to face Erik, so I guess I should just stay here for a while longer…

SPLASH

Or not.

I guess I finally found the end of the hole. Unfortunately, it was the stupid water trap Raoul had fallen into from when he was going down to try and save Christine… I suppose it has two entrances.

A bright light suddenly flared all around me and I could see just what predicament I was in…

I was in a deep square pool like thing, with stone walls twenty feet or so tall. A criss- cross grade hung menacingly overhead.

I took in all of these things in just a moment, for a moment was all the time I had, for the grade above started moving downwards, screeching in protest as though it hadn't been used in a thousand years or so.

I searched the water below for a way to get away, and at last saw my opportunity. A portal thing was against the wall some five feet below, and behind it was the latch to get out.

I glanced up at the grate that was slowly advancing, took a deep breath and plunged below the icy water.

I could barely see two feet ahead of me in the murky water, but I was able to feel along the wall for the knob. 'Aha! There...' I thought as I felt the cold metal bar. I shoved against it with all my strength that I had, but it wouldn't budge, and I was soon out of air.

I kicked against the wall and tried to swim back up, but my skirts were holding me down. I struggled against their weight, and made it gasping to the surface only after ripping two petticoat layers off.

The grate was three feet from the water's surface, and I was starting to seriously panic. I wasn't very strong, and I couldn't hold my breath too long… but I had no other choice except to take in as much air as my lungs allowed, and dive back under.

I found the lever easier this time, and was soon back at trying to make the rusty bar move. I threw all of my weight against it, but it still didn't move… and then I realized something… It went the other way. I should be pulling, not pushing.

I could have cried. I was almost out of breath, and the grate was at the surface of the water, but I had to give it one more shot.

Feeling more and more lightheaded as the seconds ticked by, I now pulled at the bar with all my might.

I let go of it, exhausted, and contemplating just ending it all here. It would have been easier that having to go and face Erik after this, and I could get back home sooner, but I couldn't do that. I wasn't bred to quit just because the going got, um, seriously tough, no, if I was going to die here, I was going to go down fighting, not dying giving up!

I screwed up my eyes in concentration and gave the bar the greatest tug I could…

CLUNK

The lever gave a shudder, and whipped out of my hands, and the grate that was closing in on me changed direction.

I felt relief, but I wasn't out of the danger zone yet. I had to somehow use the zero amount of strength I had to swim back up to get air.

I looked around me, for something I could kick off from, but saw instead off the bar I had just pulled against, a passageway.

I figured I had no other way, and pulled myself into the next hole that was three feet by four.

It went on for only a few feet, before spilling out into a lake type thing.

When I spilled out from the port hole I gasped in the air as if it were the last bit I would be able to get, and dragged myself to the shore.

I made sure only that my head was out off the water, before I flopped down onto the ground, face down, and breathing hard.

I lay there for what seemed the longest time, before I gained the strength to stand up. I got to my feet very cave man like, pushing off the ground with my hands from my squatting position.

I was soaking wet and the dress was clinging to me so that you could see the outline of my legs, making me blush with modesty as I tried to peel the skirt away.

The lake chamber was mostly just a large cavern, a huge circular stone place, with crude torches lining the walls, and at the opposite end a dark entrance to who knows where. It seemed the only other exit besides going back, and so I walked through, all the while picking at my skirt.

The dark tunnel was only about twelve feet long, and it spilled out into another chamber, but this one different, it had low leather couches, bookshelves, gas lamps with the most delicate designed shades, Venetian masks and silk fans hung from the walls, a few mirrors were stood in corners, and a huge oriental rug covered the cold stone floor.

It was like stumbling into the Phantom's lair… only it wasn't. There was no organ, no adjoining rooms or anything that was described in either book or movie… some one else lived beneath the Paris Opera House, that I had a sinking feeling no one knew about them…

I traced the perimeter of the room, hoping that there _was _a door leading out, but no such luck. It was just walls.

I leaned against the rough wall and tapped my temple against it, trying to smash a good idea into my head, but suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps…

My heart thudded, and I prayed to God it wasn't Erik or the gaytarded person who had tried killing Christine and I.

I franticly felt along the walls, trying to find a way out, but no such luck. I was sealed in with this stranger, who could be anyone.

The steps came closer, almost to the mouth of the room, and I dove behind one of the couches, trying to stifle the sounds of me breathing hard.

I shut my eyes tight and tried to think of something, anything, I could do to get away from here. I knew that I went back home if I fell asleep, but I wasn't going to sleep in a matter of seconds… maybe, oh it was plain idiotic, but what the heck…

I tapped my heels together three times and thought hurriedly, "There's no place like home… There's no place like home… There's no place like home!"

I waited, but nothing happened, besides the fact that the footsteps were even closer now.

My throat contracted, trying to let out a sob, but I swallowed hard, I couldn't make a sound… what if it was Erik or the Voice… Oh Lord in Heaven… Oh Please… Don't let it be either…

I guess God didn't hear me, because the next thing I heard, echoing into my brain, and cutting off all other senses was…

"Hear, Katey, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground!

Hear the steps -  
for He comes!"

I could have screamed with fright. If I thought drowning was going to be bad, this blows drowning out of the water with worseness.

There was a silence, and then:

"Hear, Katey, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground!

Hear the steps -  
for He comes!"

He repeated, sounding as if having fun torturing me to insanity.

"God, please, whatever I did wrong, God, forgive me! Is this about kicking Craig in the family jewels in sixth grade, because, God, I thought we were past all that!" I whispered as quiet as I could, but the Voice heard me and chuckled softly.

"Past all hope  
of cries for help:  
no point in fighting"

I couldn't resist letting out a loud sob, which I regretted immediately as the voice laughed louder.

"Poor little Katey. She finally gets what she deserves, but she's too stupid to understand." He said, in a mocking voice. It sounded familiar… but whose was it?

"You might ask as to why I've hurt you, and I'll oblige in telling you; the first time, as well as the second, I've meant to kill you, but you always got the better of me. How you ask? You see, the second attack was quite obvious, you regained consciousness in time to knock me off course of getting rid of that spineless ninny Daae, and that ballet woman's idiot daughter coming back to save you.

"But the first time, ah, it was rather ingenious how you kept me from killing you. You see, you had left a CD at that sap of a best friend of yours and she came to return it to you. Of course, her being the halfwit she it, didn't bother to call your parents, leaving it up to the police.

"So I had no choice. I had to find a way to outsmart you, and I did. Simply by befriending you, my dear; Girls are so easy to charm once they're in love, and that's how I managed to corner you here."

I had no idea what he meant by girls being in love, but suddenly it hit me.

It was Francois.

I was stunned, and lie on the floor, still behind the couch until Francois came around, chuckling softly at the stunned expression on my face.

"Ah, love can be deceiving, can it not? And now, dear, it's time for you to sleep… for good this time."

He leaned down and jerked me to my feet. I was as limp as a rag doll, and he had to hold me up, as I felt like I was liable to faint.

"Ah, now, come my dearest, you must be able to stand straight, or I'll have a hell of a job putting the noose on."

It was amazing, both how he could make the word 'dearest' sound exactly like the word 'bitch', and how little it mattered to me that I was about to die. So I did as he instructed, and tried to stand on my own.

"Yes," he went on, leaving my side to get a rope that was cleverly hidden under a cushion in the couch. "I knew that it was going to be hard to get you on your own to kill you without being suspected, but you made my job a whole lot easier, what with your stupid idea of replacing Daae as Aminta. And now, now it will be suspected that that Opera Ghost man has killed you. Now just sit on the couch if you will…"

He indicated for me to sit, as he fashioned a noose. I blankly complied. I wasn't hardly bothered by anything that he was saying.

In my mind, his phrase about 'Girls are so easy to charm once they're in love, and that's how I managed to corner you here.' as well as all of his kisses, soft words and love that he had shown me chased each other around and around. How could something like that, turn out to be so disastrous?

The remembrance of the first time I had seen him, at the masquerade, played in my head, and I felt a salty tear slide down my cheek. It had been such a happy time, and now…

My eyes blurred, and I could just make out Francois's figure squatting in front of me.

"You can't be crying over dying. You've surely faced worse odds before." He paused for a second, as if watching a second tear fall, and then he chortled. "You're still going on about the fact I'm not who I seemed to be: the perfect, caring, loving beau. Well, doll face, not every thing is as it appears to be. Learn it, and live by it. Though you aren't going to do much more living." He added.

He slipped the coarse rope over my head and around my neck, pushing a few wet hairs on my face out of the way.

And you know that the horrible thing is? Even though he was about to kill me, his touch still exited me.

"Any last words?" He asked, grinning.

I chose my words carefully. "Yes. 'It is the duty of men to love even those who injure them. – Marcus Antonius." Seeing his stunned look I went on in a rush. "The Lord is my Light and my Salvation – whom shall I fear? The Lord is the Stronghold of my life – of whom shall I be afraid? Psalm 28:1"

Francois looked surprised, but quickly erased the look off his face.

"Well good for you. But now, It's time to meet the man upstairs himself. Goodbye Katey."

He tugged the rope tighter and tighter and I could feel my windpipe contracting.

It really was goodbye forever for here. Never again would I see Christine or Meg or Raoul or Madame Giry, or the ballet girls, the chorus members, the thrill of being onstage, everything here would be lost forever.

"Good-bye." I gasped before Francois yanked the line tighter, and I felt myself drifting off. Forever gone from the world I loved.

**--------------------**

**And that, my dear, faithful reviewers and fans, is… **

**The End **

**I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry for such an ending, but here's the good news… **

**THERE'S A SEQUEL! **

**And that is where my guest star, WanderingTeen, is featured. **

**But for now, good friends, I bit you farewell! **

**(Psh, I'll be back in a day or so.)**


End file.
